Justice
by ArwenUndomiel16
Summary: " Her lips are not a foreign touch to mine. For her, it was a goodbye and for me, it was a reason to hold on"
1. Chapter 1

Blaise Zabini was staring at the older wizard before him, barely digesting what he was telling him. It was bad enough that his beloved mother has passed away so suddenly, but now he was obligated to hear her last will.

All of her belongings she gave to her favorite niece in Italy – Isabella Martinelli. Her designer dresses, robes, jewelry, makeup, the whole lot. All of his mother's money in Gringotts was to be given to her future grandchildren when they reached adulthood. Her home and condo in London she gave to Blaise, however, the hotel in Switzerland she gave half to her son and half to Nathaniel Parkinson.

"How is that possible? She told me that the hotel will be mine one day and I can do business of my own with it!"

"Your mother and I were very close friends for ages, you know that boy!" aid Nathaniel "She was afraid that if she gave you all of it, you couldn't handle it. "

"And what now? I can't do business without you?" raised an eyebrow Blaise

The old wizard stared into his dark eyes for a moment and said

"We both know you are too young and too stubborn for that giant business; I won't give up my half just like that!"

Blaise exploded in anger, "You know nothing about the Hotel! You've never even been there! Everything is just a paper for you! This is my family business and I have the right to rule it!"

He shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe my own mother didn't trust me...I have proved time and time again that I am grown and responsible – I have a stable job in the Ministry! I've been promoted few times..."

"And yet a single muggleborn got the boss position instead of you" Nathaniel added with a smirk.

"She is the brightest witch of her age…" mumbled Blaise, looking away to avoid the gaze of the older wizard who was clearly denying that fact.

"I want to work for myself! Not to prove my skills for the rest of my life. Especially not to others who think I am a trash!" he snapped.

Nathaniel Parkinson shook his head but then said with a wicked smile

"I don't think you are a trash, boy! I just don't think you can handle the hotel; and I most certainly will not give up my half just so you can play boss and ruin your mothers hard work!"

"I can run that business just as successfully as she did! I know everything my mother did in the past 25 years!" Blaise clenched his fists and raised from his seat, however, Mr. Parkinson didn't even flinch.

"I won't give up my half just like that dear boy."

"You won't give up just like what? What you want me to do? To buy your half?" Blaise said, knowing that he couldn't afford to buy his half. The hotel was way too expensive to be bought outright, and with his salary in the Ministry that would take a lot of time. More time than Parkinson would give him.

"Not quite... I don't need the money." Parkinson said very coolly.

"What then?" asked Blaise anxiously.

"I would be willing to give up my half, but only to family," warranted Nathaniel "If you marry my daughter...everything will be yours"

Blaise stared at him, wide eyed. He couldn't believe he was willing to exchange half of a hotel for his own daughter, as if she was just an asset!

"Pansy?" Blaise inquired.

"She is so in love with you...and has been for quite some time." Nathanial clarified. "I have seen how she pines for you. She's even told me you have declined her advances quite numerously because of that stupid little witch of yours!"

"Tahmina Rain." whispered Blaise

This time, Nathaniel Parkinson raised from his seat and faced him.

"If you marry my daughter and make her happy, I will give you my half immediately. You can do whatever you want with the Hotel, just make Pansy happy again." He pleaded with Blaise. "She has been depressed for months, to the point where she has moved in back with us. Her mother is taking care of her now."

Blaise opened his mouth but couldn't say anything to the man standing in front of him.

"So, are you ready to get a magnificent luxury hotel in Switzerland and a beautiful bride? or are you going to work in the Ministry as a bookworm for the rest of your life, under the hand of a muggleborn?" he challenged. Blaise had to do some fast thinking, or he was going to be screwed.

Mr. Parkinson stretched out his hand and offered it to him.

"Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal" he noted and shook Nathanial's hand.

No one knew that this deal would reverse the course of fate and that many events would go wrong...

* * *

Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep. He was thinking about his project for the Ministry. He and his best friend had worked for two grueling months and tomorrow was the big presentation. They had spent so many nights experimenting and putting everything together. For the first time Draco was so excited about a product he had invented by himself. He put his heart and soul into this project. The idea came to him one night after his annoying boss told him he couldn't protect a fly.

The idea also stemmed from a protective charms system that German Ministry were looking for last year, to no avail. He pitched it to Blaise and since then, they both had been working on, practicing, and developing it. If his boss approved the project, they could go to Berlin and sell it for a decent sum of money. Draco knew that a few other colleagues were working on their own projects as well, but he was convinced that his idea was going to be the best. So, he was currently thinking about how tomorrow morning would go and how he would impress that demanding boss of his and render her speechless.

''_I can't wait to see Granger's admiring face when I'm done with my presentation!'' _Draco thought_. _Ever since Hermione Granger had become the Head of the Department, he never heard anything positive. She was very critical, a bloody perfectionist, and she always pointed his mistakes! Even the most miniscule ones! She never told him anything, even when he did a stellar job these last few months '_Why do I need her approval? She's just a bossy bitch!'_ Draco considered, staring into the darkness.

Three years ago, he qualified for the bloody promotion, but she won and was appointed Head of the Department. Draco wanted to quit his job in the Ministry right then and there, and take care of the family business, but something inside of him wouldn't let it go so easily. He wanted to prove himself there, and to show Granger that he might not have won, but he was hell of a good agent, so he stayed and worked ferociously.

Draco looked at his watch, 4:27 a.m. He needed to sleep, but dreams were far away from him. He went to the kitchen for a glass of water and returned to his previous state.

''_I don't need anyone's opinion! Only a blind man couldn't see how genius our protective charms system is... I only need sleep... and Granger can kiss my ass''_ At this, he smirked imagining her face.

Before long there was harsh light that entered into though the window and Draco knew it was time to get up. He prepared two coffees and went to take the other to Blaise, who was living next door.

"Why are you so early?!" resented Blaise "The Ministry won't disappear if we show up two minutes late."

"Why are you so nervous mate?" smirked Draco "Did your chick leave you for younger wizard or something?"

"Tahmina?" Blaise shook his head "No, no…she wasn't here last night... I'll explain later after the presentation... now let me have my coffee."

"We will drink it there, come on hurry up " insisted Draco and apparated them away."

* * *

Hermione Granger got up quite early, she knew it was going to be very long, hard, and stressful day. She didn't have time to wallow in sadness and self-pity today. Looking at her reflection she recited her new daily mantra.

"I am strong independent woman and I do not need a man to feel beautiful or wanted."

Last night, after the second time, she finally understood that she and Ron are definitely not good for each other and much better off as friends. After the war, they were together for two years but fought constantly. He never seemed to get her the way she needed him to. More often than not, he took her for granted and the sparkle that once burned brightly, went out quickly.

Sometimes when he was acting like a child, it made her feel like a mother to him. They took a break for a few years, but at Ginny and Harry's wedding, they decided to try again. Hermione was thinking that this time around things would be different since Ron was older, wiser, and more mature then the last time they were together but she was wrong...

"Pull yourself together…" Hermione whispered "You have so much work to do today!"

It was true - today was the presentation of the protective charms system and she was going to pick who would travel with her to Berlin. Her decision needed to be of the utmost perfection and truly wise because this deal with the German Ministry was a big deal for them.

She arrived early at the Ministry and went straight to the presentation hall, followed by her secretary who handed her a hot cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Lisa," Hermione said and was about to sip from the soothing aroma she held, when two of her agents rushed into the hall.

She looked at them and saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini holding some folders and their wands. Rolling her eyes, she sipped her coffee.

"Let's rock this system, Boss" Blaise playfully said and raised his wand.

"Oh no, no, no!" Hermione stopped him "We will wait for all colleagues to come in."

At this, Draco rolled his eyes, knowing that they would be obligated to wait and watch all of the crap his colleagues will undoubtedly show, and how they will kiss Granger's ass to try and impress her. He knew he didn't need to kiss anything of hers because his work was brilliant.

First, was Thomas Becks whose project was cheap and funny. They all tried not to laugh after he left. Second were Elizabeth Claus and Peter Ridge who did a decent job, albeit, messy. Hermione nodded and wrote something on her little black book.

Next, Chris Rodman showed a group of purple little fairies who were supposed to circle around people and if they found something suspicious, they would make a specific noise. He even demonstrated it using Hermione's secretary help. The view was pretty funny especially when she was startled by the noise of the fairies.

"That's enough, Chris!" said Hermione and waved at him "Thank you very much!"

Draco and Blaise exchange a smirk between them as they rose from their seats to begin their presentation

"In a world full of the unexpected, wizards can't expect everything." Draco began with a deep tranquil voice, looking into his boss eyes "We need to be protected and secure in every situation- we have to protect our homes, our families, our work places, and of course ourselves. Me and my partner, invented a new charm to do just that…Blaise"

The blond nodded to his partner

"_Usque Aeternum" _Blaise said clearly and concisely, a simple white light emerged and warped around his body, then disappeared. Draco tried to approach him but an invisible force stopped him as if Blaise was behind a glass wall.

"See, the charm is protecting him," said Draco assuredly "No one can touch him or curse him. The same would be true if he were to put this house or any other building under this charm."

"And does one lift the spell?" asked Hermione raising her eyebrows.

"_Adicias Loqui" _said Blaise and the protection was lifted

"Well?" said Malfoy and almost smirked at his boss who was looking straight into his eyes.

* * *

Draco Malfoy slammed the office door behind him.

"Mate, you look mad..." said Blaise

"Mad? No, I'm not mad." he denied and threw himself on the chair "I'm bloody furious!"

"Don't tell me this is about Granger's decision..."

"Damn straight it is about Granger's decision! We worked so hard on our presentation and she chose Finnigan's project!" exclaimed Draco hardly breathing.

"Are you sure it's just the project...I think this is more than that." smiled Blaise and sat opposite him.

"What?!" He asked perplexed.

"Well...the winner is going with her to Berlin, and since she chose Finnigan's project...you can fill in the blanks Draco."

"Don't finish that gross sentence!" Draco cut him off "I'd rather die..."

"And you will...from jealousy!" laughed Blaise

"Aren't you mad that she didn't even appreciate our work?!" asked the blond wizard

"To be honest I have a lot more important things going on in my life. I can't get upset by everything or I would go nuts, and besides who cares about Granger's opinion anyway? Why are you so obsessed with her?"

Draco rose from his seat and stand by the window shaking his head, his blood boiling.

"I am not obsessed, it's just… I worked so damn hard on this and she… she declined the project before she could even blink! It's not fair! "

"It wasn't fair, but you have to admit that Finnigan's project was really good," said Blaise and then added playfully, "If you want to impress her so badly, just do it in another place…"

Draco faced his best friend "Another place?"

"Yeah" nodded Blaise and smirked "Between your sheets!"

The blond rolled his eyes and then shook his head to drive away the picture of her naked body in his mind.

"Besides the fact that the idea is so gross and unpleasant, she's with Weasley."

Blaise laughed "We both know that he's not a factor and it is only a matter of time for them to be over, he's out of her league."

"You, Zabini, are out of your mind if you think for a second that I would touch that filthy, little, bitch!" Draco snarled, still angry.

Blaise looked at his infuriated state, but didn't want to argue anymore or he would be obligated to listen hours of what an ungrateful, sneaky, bitch she is; who can't think about anything else but herself.

"Anyway…. Let's go grab something to eat, this whole drama makes me very hungry." Blaise suggested. Draco who was still cross and breathing heavy said one last thing.

"I won't let her get away with this injustice without a scratch! I will speak to the Minister!"

"Draco, do me a favor and don't embarrass yourself- she is the Head of the Department, it's her decision and he will trust her judgment!"

"We'll see…"

* * *

Hermione took her chance during her lunch break to take care some charity work. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Luna, Ginny, Hermione founded an organization named '_Angelis.' _The organization tried to help all of the war victims, orphaned children, and wizards who lost their families and homes. The organization also raised funds for the sick and the terminally ill, in addition to organizing a lot of events.

In the beginning, it was hard, but recently more and more of the wizarding world's most affluent families were volunteering to help. Hermione knew that this was a lot to take on in supplement to her responsibilities as the Head of the Department, but she needed to keep her mind busy, especially now when her future was unclear and her house was empty _again_.

Her mantra floated to the forefront of her mind. _I don't need a man to feel strong and confident_. _I don't need a man to feel beautiful or wanted._ Her next thought only solidified her need to keep busy. _I need work and a good cause. I am useful._

Someone knocked on the door so quietly that Hermione didn't hear it. After few seconds, the knocking repeated but a bit stronger. The witch picked her head up.

"Come in"

The door opened and before her eyes appeared the most unlikely person. She would have never expected to see in her office.

"Hello Hermione," said the black-haired witch "I am sorry I came in unannounced, but your secretary is gone."

"Hello Pansy" said Hermione a bit confused as to her presence. "My secretary is having a lunch break, as am I…"

"I know, I'm sorry" She stated and turned to go, "I will come back later."

"Pansy, wait." said Hermione curious to know what could this pureblood witch want with her?

Pansy turned back, she looked so different now. For starters, her voice was softer and lower than it used to be. Her eyes looked tired and a bit narrower, her hair once black and long, now was pulled back in a tight bun. She looked skinnier, but that could be from the black dress she was wearing since black dresses tend to make people look skinnier. Her facial expression wasn't arrogant or sassy, it was more like sad and depressed.

"Please, sit. Do you want some tea?" offered Hermione

"Yes, please" Pansy replied as she sat across from Hermione in the armchair.

While Hermione was serving tea, the silence was awkward and she decided to break the ice.

"So Pansy, I have to say I am bit surprised to see you in my office… what brings you here?"

Pansy took the hot cup full of tea and lemon gratefully.

"I had heard that you, Luna and Ron's sister, Ginevra, are doing charity work. I wanted to ask if I could volunteer?"

Hermione had to make an effort not to raise her eyebrows in surprise, so she just nodded.

"You heard right. We are doing charity for the victims of the war and we are open to anyone who want to help us. Currently, we are planning an event next month" explained Hermione watching how Pansy's face became more and more bright.

"I would really like to help you" she stated as she sipped the tea " Please, tell me what can I do?"

"Well…you can help us with the guest list and the invitations. I believe you have connections, and truthfully, the more rich and influential people that come, the better!"

"What is the event and where will be?" asked Pansy whose curiosity was peaked.

"Have you heard about Hans Gilbert?"

"The painter?"

"Exactly!" said Hermione "We talked to him and he is willing to sell some of his paintings. Part of the proceeds will be donated to St. Mungo's and the other part will be donated to the orphans. I will take care of the hall, but we will need people to help us with decorating, ordering, catering, those sorts of things. Something simple, I think. We won't be there to eat after all. I was also thinking of '_thanks_' cards for the people who will be purchasing a painting.

"Yes! On the back we can write '_Thank you for donating, your money will be used for a good cause'" _suggested Pansy who seemed very excited.

"This is a good idea, we will talk more about this." smiled Hermione, still surprised about Pansy's wish for help. "For now, you need to work on inviting as many people as possible, and if you start today, that gives you time. We are planning this event for 20th of October. Gilbert will travel after that date and won't be coming back anytime soon."

"So, we have 4 weeks, I really have to hurry…" said Pansy looking at the calendar on the wall behind Hermione.

"Yes and you if you need to contact me, this is the address." She passed her the organizations business card.

"On the back is the address of our office, we have meeting twice a week, but because of this event I think that we will be meeting more often."

"Thank you, Hermione!" Pansy took the card "I am very thankful that you are letting me help. I promise to do my best so we can raise funds. Additionally, I will donate myself!"

Hermione smiled at the news and got up to send her out the door.

"I really appreciate your help, Pansy! I believe that we will do amazing work"

Pansy smiled a bit.

"I want to thank you for giving me a chance to do something good, you know…. A lot of people still have doubts about people like me."

"Don't think about them. I am sure that everything will be ok" Hermione assured her, smiling warmly at the witch as she left.

* * *

The Minister of Magic – Kingsley Shacklebolt was reading a report when his secretary informed him that Draco Malfoy was waiting for him outside his office.

"Tell him to come in." He told her and put away the files.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco came in more confident than ever.

"Hello Minister, I wanted to talk to you about…" he began, but Kingsley interrupted him.

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy, take a seat, I was just thinking about you." He offered him a seat and a cup of tea magically appeared beside him.

Draco took the tea, wondering what would the Minister be thinking about him for?

"Thank you" he said and took a deep breath to begin the important conversation he was planning to have, but again, the Minister cut him off.

"I have been watching your work for the past year very closely, and I have to tell you that I am very impressed! You and Mr. Zabini made an excellent project proposal today!"

"Well, thank you Minister…" said Draco.

"Miss Granger, your boss, is very pleased with your efforts, due diligence, and labor… every month she has been giving me reports of her employees work and when I get the chance to speak with her, she is consistently telling me what an excellent employee you are!"

Draco didn't believe his ears- did Granger really appreciate him? She actually spoke fondly of him and his work in front of the Minister? He had this strange feeling- something between surprise and joy, almost like, relief, in his chest. Not wanting to show his emotions, he remained cold as ice and just nodded.

"I trust her judgment, so I am giving you a task with a very important and serious businessman. He wants to invest a lot of galleons in our Ministry in exchange for permission to build a private bank in Scotland."

"I see…"

"We need to form a commission for the legalization of the project and I want you on board!" Kingsley stated with a proud voice "You deserve the chance to manifest."

"I will be honored to do this, sir!" Draco assured him, feeling quite proud of himself. "When do we start?"

"Next week. I am going to call the employees who will participate." Kingsley informed him "So, what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Sorry?" asked Draco confused

"When you came in, you told me you want something to talk about, but I interrupted you" the Minister reminded him.

Draco blinked. He regretted what he wanted to do against Granger. Turns out, everything was a big misunderstanding; in fact, it was quite the opposite. She did appreciate him, but she never showed him. Instead she had been telling the Minister all the good things about him. Additionally, she really had a good opinion about his work.

"_Why are you so obsessed with her_?'' Blaise words sounded in his mind, but Draco hadn't a good decent explanation. Why is he obsessed?

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I wanted to ask if I could take a two-week vacation, but now I think that more important task is this project you have told me about." Draco said the first thing that came to his mind, not sure if it was the smartest, or if Kingsley would buy it.

"Well then, I am glad you prefer to work!" said Kingsley

After Draco left his office, he went outside to buy a coffee, get some fresh air, and to think about what the Minister just told him. He loved his job, and this project was definitely going to be a challenge, but he was ready to do it!

As for the stubborn Gryffindor?! Why had she never mentioned anything to him? Never once had she told him "well done" or "good job." Granger was always acting indifferent towards him, as if he was a burden to her team. Was Blaise, right? Was he obsessed with her?_ Maybe? Yes?_ Draco wanted to be appreciated and to be the best employee. He wanted to prove his abilities and when she never reacted, he got pissed. He wanted, no, craved her praise.

_Yes, that's it! I am not obsessed with Granger, I am obsessed with being appreciated_! Draco knew that this is was sign of a weakness, but he preferred to admit this weakness than to admit his attraction for his boss. _Because it's not true. I am not attracted to her. I am not attracted to anyone._

* * *

Blaise Zabini entered in the beautiful decorated room, full of candles and roses. The atmosphere was very romantic. Too romantic for the difficult conversation that was about to come. The raven-haired young witch welcomed her boyfriend with a tender kiss. She was 5 years younger than him; her name was Tahmina Rain and she was very beautiful and kind.

"I've missed you babe" she whispered in his ear.

Blaise felt sick in his stomach, knowing how badly things were about to go. He pushed her back gently and she immediately knew there was something wrong.

"What's going on?" Tahmina asked him worriedly "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I love you more than anything... but we need to talk about the future" he said looking at her big brown eyes as if she were a fragile doll.

"What about the future? Are you leaving me...Blaise?" She backed away anxiously

"No... but with what I'm about to tell you, you will be the one who will leave me" he whispered.

Tahmina opened her mouth wide and closed it a few times before exploding. Angrily, she confronted the man before her.

"Did you cheat on me?!" he shook his head and avoided her gaze, knowing looking at her, seeing the anger and hurt in her eyes would make him fall apart.

"Blaise Zabini! I demand you tell me what's going on!"

"I've never cheated on you but... but I am about to do it" He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" her voice broke as she spoke

"You know my mother left a will..."

"What does this have to do with you cheating?" Tahmina asked quietly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Listen!" Blaise raised his voice slightly.

"My mother left me half of the hotel in Switzerland and the other half she left to Nathaniel Parkinson. I spoke to him because I want it all for myself. It is a family business and I have no idea why she did that…The bastard refused to sell his own part but..." Blaise stopped and swallowed.

"But what?" asked Tahmina nervously

"But he made me a deal...he will give me his half of the hotel if I marry his daughter...but I have a plan"

"You would choose a hotel over me? You are a right bastard!" Tahmina hissed, the tears spilling from her eyes down her cheeks. Her voice trying to convey her anger and betrayal.

"I said I have a plan," repeated Blaise "I will tell you my plan, but if you don't agree I don't know what to do."

"I'm listening"

"I will marry Pansy and after her father gives me the Hotel, we will make our escape."

"What?" whispered Tahmina

"We are going to be rich" Blaise assured her. "The hotel is one of the most luxurious in Europe. My mother was one of top five, most successful, rich witches on the continent."

"That's great but what if something goes wrong? What if Pansy can have half of it after the divorce? I doubt her father will agree on prenuptial agreement."

"She will never say anything about the hotel, she will agree on everything." winked Blaise

"How?"

"_Fove Inperpetuum_" he whispered. Her face lit up

"You are genius" she knew this spell

"So…you agree? You will wait for me?" asked Blaise who tried to hug her. She let him pull her in tight and closed her eyes.

"I will wait."

* * *

After work, Hermione went to the charity office to speak with Ginny and Luna. She knew that they wouldn't be over the moon with the news of Pansy Parkinson but she had to tell them.

"Hey Ginny, Luna." She smiled at the girls as she took off her coat.

The two of them had just arrived

"Hi Hermione" smiled Ginny "I was thinking you were going to be a bit late. I know today was the big presentation day for your department" Hermione sat on the comfy arm chair near the fireplace.

"I had the presentations moved to this morning so I could have time for my reports for the Minister" she explained. Luna lit the fire while Ginny took out some posters to show them.

"I had a free afternoon so I made some posters for the Gilbert event..."

"They look nice!" Luna beamed at Ginny.

"Speaking of the event, I accepted Pansy Parkinson's offer to volunteer... Tea anyone?" Hermione said as casual as possible. Ginny and Luna stared at her

"I'm sorry, but forget the tea!" Ginny waved her hands "You brought Pansy bloody Parkinson into our charity work?!"

"I know you have prejudices about her, but she wants to donate and her family has connections. It will help us raise the money. You know this." Hermione explained to Ginny who rolled her eyes.

"I think that's a fair argument" said Luna

"I don't know if we can trust her. She's vile if I remember correctly...Merlin knows what she's up to!" Ginny told them crossly and folded her hands onto her lap.

"I don't care what she's up to. Maybe she wants to show the wizarding world that her family is capable of charity, maybe she wants attention, but we can use her and her connections for a good cause...Besides, when she showed up to my office today, she looked so different I almost didn't recognize her. She looked so sad and desperate and her tone was so quiet, and nothing like it used to be."

"Yes, we all remember her arrogant tone back then" Ginny said sarcastically "However, I will do my best not to judge and to accept her help, but you have to admit 'Mione…"

"Admit what?" asked confused Hermione

"That you have some compassion when it comes to ex Death Eaters and villains" said Luna before Ginny and giggled

"Exactly, thank you Luna!" Ginny raised her hand "What will be next - having brunch with Narcissa Malfoy? Tea with Lestrange family? Dating Draco Malfoy?"

"What?" Hermione laughed "I would never! Narcissa is definitely not my taste for brunch!"

"Aha!" Ginny pointed at her "So you would date Draco Malfoy?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione stated seriously "He's not my type! I can barely stand him at work...and from what I've heard he has a girlfriend...Ginny why are you so judgmental?"

"My brother died because of people like them, so please forgive me for being like this!"

"This conversation is getting wor-" Luna said nervously, but Hermione interrupted her before she could finish.

"I was there too Ginny! I'm sorry for all of the victims! This is why we do the charity, so we can help them! I don't want you to hug and kiss Pansy, but please accept the help that is being offered…She wants to do good this time! People can change, but they also need a second chance to prove that!"

After a few moments of silence, the red head nodded

"I will try, but don't expect me to become her best friend."

"I never said that, I just want you to be civil with her." Hermione explained and gave her a hug.

"Ginny, I would never ask for anything you couldn't give. I know you've been through so much."

"Group hug!" said Luna and joined them

"Ok, now let's get back to work. In two days, I will be gone to Berlin, so I don't want to waste any time." Hermione told them as they got back on track, finalizing plans for their upcoming event.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy visited Draco for dinner Saturday. She had just arrived from the manor in France, where she had moved after Lucius died in Azkaban.

Draco welcomed her warmly. "Hello, mother."

"Draco!" she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek gently "I've missed you so much… look at you, how handsome you are!" She petted his pale face and was looking at him like he was an angel.

"You look amazing too, France is reflecting on you well" he pointed out, feeling genuinely happy to see his mother doing so well.

"I'm feeling great there, thank you" smiled Narcissa, she really did look better than before. She was more vibrant and beautiful than ever. They sat at the table as the house- elf served dinner.

"I was thinking of visiting you in France, I wanted to see how you redecorated the manor there" Draco mentioned

"Do you want to come in for the holidays?" she asked, trying not to give away her hopefulness. She really wanted to spend Christmas with her son.

"Yes, I haven't been in the manor for 3 years at least" Draco stated.

"Oh wonderful! It's so beautiful all made up with the Christmas decorations! I've never felt so cozy, warm, peaceful, and most important – safe! Moving to France was the best thing I've done in years, Draco!" Narcissa enthused, beaming at her son she continued.

"You know, if you wanted to move in, I would be more than happy. You would love the place! The nature, the lifestyle there, and the witches are quite beautiful!" She winked at him as she put her napkin on her knees.

"I doubt I will be moving in the coming years, mother" said Draco, salting his meal "I have so much work here, my friends are here, and my job in the Ministry is the best job I could hope for."

"So, how is everything in here?" asked Narcissa "How is work in the Ministry?"

"Work is good actually; we are very busy! The department has a lot of projects and ventures that are happening all the time." explained Draco "I really like it. It keeps me on my toes."

"I am glad you do" she said "I remember at the beginning, Blaise barely convinced you to start working there"

"At the beginning, things were different." Draco reminded her, taking a sip of red wine

"I remember. How are things now?" asked she raising an eyebrow

He swallowed.

"Things are good, I enjoying being there" he simply stated and tried to change the subject

"Did you bring me that book I wrote you about last month?"

"Don't change the subject" she winked at him "I know that you are worried about how the people will treat you there, giving our past…"

"I don't give a damn about them, I am minding my own business" said Draco impatiently "This is not Hogwarts, we have work to do…"

"How is your boss?" asked directly Narcissa

"They are okay, as long as I do my job, they have no reason to complain about me" he said coldly. Draco was getting a little edgy. He hated when his mother pushed him to talk about how he felt. Feelings were trivial things after all.

"When were you intending on telling me that your boss is Ms. Granger? One third of the Golden Trio?" she asked him with a wicked smile.

"When she became the Head of the Department, I took her place that had opened up… but why is that so important to you? I told you that everything is okay at work, I even got promoted." explained Draco

"I don't know… I just see that rare flame in your eyes when it comes to her…I was wondering if there was something…" Narcissa alleged.

"It's nothing" Draco cut her off. "She's the same bossy, know-it-all girl…the difference is that she gets paid for doing it now."

"Ok then…" his mother nodded, dropping the subject for now.

"How is Blaise doing with his mother passing? I know it must be difficult for him to be alone?"

"He is good" Draco told her, thinking that he is not alone with that young hot witch of his. "He is devoted to work, we just finished our project for the protective charms systems"

"Have you been to the Manor lately?" she asked him and her face flickered, the memory of it was still hard.

"No, not lately, I like my place better" said Draco "I was thinking of selling it…"

"What?" his mother's eyes opened wide "You want to sell Malfoy Manor? You can't do that Draco. Regardless of what happened there, the manor is full of our family history. Additionally, it was our home for so long…Your father wouldn't let you sell it"

"Fine, fine… let's not argue our first day together mother, we can talk about this later." Draco told her. He didn't want to ruin their dinner by speaking of unpleasant things.

"Have you thought of what you want to do in England?"

"Well, I want visit my sister and some old friends, I want to spend time with you and oh! I almost forgot" said Narcissa suddenly "Before I came, Pansy sent me an invitation for an Hans Gilbert painting exhibition."

_ "_Pansy?_ "_ wondered Draco, he hadn't heard from her in quite some time.

"Yes, it is a charity event, organized by…. Let me see the card… Chappy…" she called the house- elf to bring her purse.

As she withdrew the card, Draco saw that on the back of the beautiful pale pink invitation was the name of the organization _Angelis_ and he knew that in Latin it meant Angels.

"I didn't know that Pansy was doing charity" he said "I haven't seen or heard from her in months… Are you interested in this event?"

"I'm thinking of going actually" told him Narcissa "What do you say? Would you like to accompany me?"

Draco almost rolled his eyes, he knew it would be another boring, stuffy event. Every time he got an invitation about something like this, he donated anonymously. The last few times, Luna Lovegood had invited him to different things, but instead of going he always sent an anonymous envelope.

"The invitation says it on 20th October, I thought you would be gone by then…" he mused

"Oh nonsense. I will stay few more days" Narcissa informed him "I really like Gilbert's paintings. I could buy few for my library in France"

"Great" Draco sighed as he sipped more wine.


	3. Chapter 3

After Hermione returned from Berlin, she and the girls worked really hard on Gilbert's exhibition. Time was flying fast and she was starting to get a sinking feeling they wouldn't be ready in time.

"Mione, relax! You're going to make yourself sick!" Ginny scolded her on their way to the hall.

"I know, it's just… I want everything to be perfect." she quickly explained and took a deep breath trying to smile "How do you stay so calm?" she huffed indignantly. Ginny smirked coyly at her friend.

"One of the best lessons you can learn in life is to master how to remain calm." Hermione thought for a moment…_where she had heard those words before_…They sounded so… familiar to her.

"Besides, I called for help." winked Ginny before they entered.

"Really? Who?" Hermione wondered aloud, but in that moment, she saw Harry, Luna, Pansy, George, Neville, and… Ron.

All of a sudden it was like she couldn't move. She was frozen in place. Paralyzed in shock. She hadn't heard from him since before their break up, and she still felt quite upset. Before she could even stop herself, she rounded on Ginny.

"Did you call him because I called Pansy?!" Hermione asked in abject horror. The red headed mastermind shook her head and exclaimed "No!" in a panicked hurry, and then decided it was going to be in her best interest to explain, and fast.

"We will need some extra wands…but the main reason is that you have to get over it! You can't hide forever. He is my brother, and I love him dearly, but he's not worth it! He broke your heart not once, but twice! Besides, you deserve someone who will love you unconditionally; someone who will respect you, who will keep you on your toes. Most importantly, you deserve someone who will want to want to share their life with you! For Morganas sake Hermione…someone who will want a family with you!"

Ginny's speech almost made Hermione cry. Deep down she knew her friend was right, besides, there were worse situations. She was strong and determined, Ronald Weasley shouldn't hold her back from moving on, and being happy. She pulled herself together and welcomed everyone who had shown up to help.

"Hello everyone! Thank you so much to coming. We really need some help since the event is in one week, so we should probably hurry up." Hermione joked with her largest smile and began to give instructions. They worked in pairs, and Hermione though it will be funny if she put Ron with Pansy. The expression on his face was priceless. Pansy on the other hand looked surprisingly intimidated, but after an hour they were getting along just fine. Ron was even making her laugh.

"Is Pansy laughing?" whispered Harry in Hermione's ear.

She turned around to see Ron waving his hands animatedly, apparently explaining some joke to Pansy who was laughing sincerely. She had never heard Pansy laugh before. They had met almost every day the past few weeks, and each time she was always serious, modest, and a bit private. It made Hermione feel really good about bringing Pansy into the project.

After some time, and lots of sweat and spells, Hermione decided to call it.

"Thank you everyone for the help. I really appreciate that you found time to come and support us. We will see everyone again on 20th at 2 o'clock and don't forget to bring some friends! The more the better!" Hermione told them and waived as the group dispersed. Now that they were done, she wanted to speak to Pansy.

"Hey, Pansy, can we talk?" she said grabbing her attention before the girls left.

"Sure" she nodded and they sat on the bench outside the building.

"I want to thank you for your tireless efforts for the cause, you've done a great job!"

"It's nothing… actually I wanted to thank you. I needed this in my life…something…anything really…you see… I've been in a deep depression lately…" Pansy explained as the mask of happiness fell away

"I know you must be wondering why would I be depressed…" she laughed sarcastically "I am rich, independent, and young but…all of those things mean nothing if…if I don't have somebody to share it with." she stopped and took a breath almost painfully. Hermione felt sorry for her.

"I'm so sorry Pansy? Did someone die?"

Pansy took a deep breath and explained.

"No one died…2 years ago I confessed my feelings to someone I loved very much, and he didn't love me back, but he was willing to try… one month later I realized he was cheating on me…I can't explain the pain, it was terrible! He told me that he was in love, and he was sorry, but I couldn't forgive him…" She paused and closed her eyes, trying to make it through without completely breaking down.

"He broke my heart that day…No…He broke me. Something inside me died in the moment I knew he was unfaithful…Since then I've just been falling deeper and deeper into depression. For the longest time, I refused to go out places, to eat, even get out of my bed in the mornings. When I heard you had founded a charity organization, I felt the need to help. I needed to be…useful. For once in my life, I wanted to do good for hopeless people… and the feeling is…amazing so, thank you for letting me Hermione."

Finally, Hermione understood Pansy's actions, and her motivation for helping the victims. She also understood her pain.

"I understand, Pansy" Hermione empathized. "More than you can imagine…my heart was broken too, but not due to cheating. It was still by someone that I loved very much. Someone with a very special place in my heart. But I found a way to recover, and to move on… I'm glad you did the same."

"Weasley?" guessed Pansy.

Hermione nodded slowly, but didn't want to ask Pansy who her ex-boyfriend was. She knew it was Draco. It wasn't hard to guess since she had been in love with him since Hogwarts. What a jerk! To offer her a chance and then to cheat on her! She remembered about 2 years ago he had so many witches around him, but lately there was only one young blonde who consistently waited for him after work._ Who was that girlfriend of his?_

"Destiny knows better than us. We just need to trust her. I am sure that we will find love, and we will find someone who is worth waiting for!"

"Yes, we will." agreed Hermione.

* * *

The team that Kingsley had created was working on the contract for one very rich, very influential client. His name was Richard Gream. He and his younger brother had inherited the rich family business out of the USA, and now they were looking to expand into England.

Draco had just finished preparing all of the papers for them to sign the contract. They were about to meet in the conference room to read over it, and eventually to agree on the conditions. Draco was nervous because every time he and Hermione began the negotiations, the brothers kept getting distracted by her and he had to explain the deal all over again.

Five minutes before the meeting, Draco saw the younger brother in the corridor.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. We can't wait to close the final deal."

"Good morning, we have prepared the final stage of the agreement per the prior negotiations. We are only waiting for the others to arrive." said Draco as he shook the businessman's hand.

"I suppose your beautiful co-worker will be here as well…" he said with a predatory wink.

Draco controlled the urge to roll his eyes and to punch the grimy man in the face. Then he had a better idea, smirking, he said "Well. She's more than that. She's my fiancée…"

"Oh, really?" the businessman was surprised "You've never acted like that's the case." he said accusatorially.

"We are very private, especially in the work place." explained Draco. Sebastian Gream nodded a few times, and finally said

"...Great catch."

When the elevator opened, Hermione stepped out, hands full of folders and walking toward the conference room when the Minister stopped her.

"Miss Granger, wait… I want to say something before we enter."

"What's wrong Minister? Did everyone arrive?"

"Almost, the brothers are waiting for their lawyer… , but I wanted to congratulate you on your recent engagement!" said Kingsley with a proud smile.

Hermione thought she hadn't heard right, and walked closer to him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I just heard Mr. Malfoy present you as his fiancé to Sebastian Gream." explained the Minister.

"When did that happen? I thought you two could barely stand each other…well now I see it was all an act to hide your love."

Hermione was astonished. What kind of a sick joke was that? Why would Malfoy have said such a lie to their clients? Her blood boiled. She didn't need this drama before such an important deal.

"This is some misunderstanding, Minister, we are not engaged…" she told him trying to stay calm, but inside she was writhing with anger. She looked behind Kingsley, and saw the blond wizard "Will you excuse me for a moment…"

Hermione quickly reached Draco who was speaking with the Gream brothers saying something about the bank.

"Draco, darling… can I speak to you for a second?" she said with the fakest smile in the world, and pulled his hand. When they were far enough away, Hermione asked through clenched her teeth.

"What are you doing you bloody idiot? Why are you lying and saying that I'm your fiancée?!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger, I did that because of the deal." said Draco with an arrogant tone which only enraged her further.

"What?! That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Don't be so defensive…or…or you do you like one of the brothers? My, my Granger, do you perhaps want to make a different kind of a deal...?" Draco smirked, but on the inside a little monster called hope was praying for a negative answer.

"This is so inappropriate …" began Hermione "I don't have time to deal with you right now! Their lawyer is here…but I am warning you, this lie will have big consequences in your future!" Hermione hissed and headed towards the conference room.

When they all entered the conference hall, and the meeting started, Hermione couldn't think about anything, but their argument. When he stood up to speak, she looked at him- confident, bold, self-assertive, a little cocky, but very eloquent. If only he wasn't such an arrogant prat it would be great! He had the ability to make her blood boil and make her lose control. Every time he pushed her buttons, she had to do her best not to slap him or to curse him. He kept her on her toes.

"_You need someone who will keep you on your toe_s" the voice of Ginny echoed in her mind. She immediately shook it away! No, no, no he is selfish, arrogant, sarcastic brat who is only using girls for pleasure, she didn't need that! She appreciated his qualities, but she couldn't, she wouldn't allow him near her.

After about an hour the deal was finally closed and the champagne was popped.

"Cheers, Miss Granger!" Sebastian Gream stretched his glass to hers.

"Cheers" Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I believe we made a perfect choice" he told her as he sipped from his flute "I want to congratulate you as well Miss Granger; you've made a perfect choice. He's a great man…"

Hermione decided not to ruin the day, looking at Draco who was speaking with the Minister and the other brother not far from them.

"Yes, thank you! Perfect choice indeed!''

"When we get back from the states, we should meet for dinner or something." suggested Sebastian. Hermione almost choked and then blushed.

"Yeah, yeah we could do that." Unknowingly, he created her own personal hell when he waved over Draco. He nodded and came to them politely smiling, put his hand gently on her waist. Hermione felt chills from his touch but tried to act as normal as possible.

"So, Mr. Malfoy when will the big day be?" Sebastian continued to raise questions.

"Next year, it will be a very private ceremony with only family." said Draco so convincingly that no one could guess it's a lie. Sebastian asked them about the honeymoon and before Hermione could tell another lie, Draco did it first.

"It's a surprise, I already arranged it, some place she will never forget."

"I'm sure I won't, darling." She faked her smile and cursed him in her mind, things couldn't get any worse…

"Do you planning on having big family?"

"No!" Hermione said at the same time as Draco said "yes." Sebastian looked confused at them and them Hermione explained.

"I want to focus on my career and if I have more than one child, it would be impossible."

"Isn't that funny, Malfoy? Your wife to be is your boss too!" laughed Sebastian. Draco whose hand was still resting on Hermione's waist laughed

"Yeah, well, we all know who is the real master of the house, so…"

They all laughed and Sebastian excused himself, wishing them eternal love and happiness. Hermione sighed in relief and then said.

"Get your hand off, Malfoy! We are done playing house." Draco just smirked at her; his face was so close to her it made her feel slightly intimidated.

"Don't act as if you didn't enjoy it or are you complaining because I ruined your chance to catch a rich business man?"

"One more word, and you are fired!" Hermione scolded him.

Draco rolled his eyes and left her. He went to get another glass, he needed a drink. He had never gotten so close to her before, and hated to admit that just her sheer presence lit a fire inside him.

_I can't let that little, annoying, bitch get under my skin_ he thought.

As she walked away, she too was having similar thoughts about the blond whose head was full of her. _He is out of control. I will do everything in my power to have him removed from my team!_ Hermione was still having chills on her body because of his touch _or... I am the one out of control when he touches me… no, no, this is unacceptable, he can't get under my skin!"_

* * *

Narcissa and Draco were headed out to the charity event, when a house elf informed them that Draco had a visitor.

"Blaise, hello!" welcomed Narcissa and he kissed her hand "Long time no see."

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy you look amazing are you going somewhere?"

"Yes actually, Draco and I are about to attend an event." explained she

Draco came in wearing one of his best outfits, and was surprised to see Blaise.

"Mate, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but I see you are busy." said Blaise as he checked Draco out "You look good, what's that event about?"

"I don't know, some charity event"

"It has to be special this time, because we both know you never attend such things."

"Pansy sent that invitation to my mother, and she insisted ..." explained Draco but his friend interrupted him with wide eyes.

"Pansy?" he asked intrigued. "Is she going to be there?"

"Yeah, she is one of the organizers I assume" said Draco as raised an eyebrow "Why are you so curious?"

"Blaise, why don't you come with us, we can talk and catch up, it will be lovely!" Narcissa chimed in to offer.

"Of course, I'll coming with you." Blaise answered sounding very excited.

When they arrived, the hall was full of people, all of them were elegant and refined. On the walls, multitudes of paintings were hung. There was a simple, but stylish décor and a catering for all kinds of tastes. Draco felt uncomfortable, he knew he didn't belong there. A few people were turning to look at him and his mother with strange look. Guilt struck him. He knew that most of the victims were from Bellatrix Lestrange's deeds. He knew deep down that people would never accept him, and his black scar on his arm reminded him every day that some mistakes can't be forgiven. He wanted to leave, immediately.

"Is that Draco Malfoy, and his mother?" asked Ginny

She, Hermione, Luna, and Pansy were in the center of the hall, giving people a memory card for buying paintings.

"What?!" marveled Hermione as she searched for him.

"I invited only Narcissa, she must have convinced him to come with her… I'm going to welcome them; he must be feeling uncomfortable" Pansy mused before she left.

"I can't believe his nerve!" said Hermione. "First, he humiliates me in front of our clients in the Ministry, now he is coming to my charity event?"

Ginny looked at her friend and asked sarcastically "Didn't you say that we should give people a second chance and used them to raise money?"

"This is totally different" Hermione denied. "He came here to mock me as he usually does, but he is wrong this time, I'm going to ask him to leave!"

"Hermione don't do this." advised Luna "You will give people the wrong impression by kicking the Malfoys out. Most of the families here are good friends with them… let Pansy handle the situation."

Hermione breathing deeply nodded and tried to relax.

"Merlin, he is under your skin! 'Mione you become a different girl when it comes to him… do I smell sexual tension here?"

"Ginny, don't! It's not the time or place for this kind of jokes."

"But it's all over your face and…you're shaking!"

"I am good." She told her with a tone of finality, but she was still breathing heavily trying to regain composure.

Pansy reached the Malfoys, and to her surprise Blaise was with them, but she decided to ignore him.

"Narcissa, Draco… I am so glad you came! Have you gotten a change to look at the paintings? A few have already been purchased."

"Pansy, dear... thank you for the invitation." Narcissa hugged her "Hans Gilbert is one of my favorite artists. I love his work! I will definitely be buying!"

"Pansy…" Blaise said and took her hand to kiss "I wanted to talk to you."

"Hello, Blaise" she said coolly "I am busy right now, we can talk some other time…"

He came closer to her and whispered in her ear "I would like to talk to you in private, I have something important to say. You sent away all of my owls, so I decided to come to see you here."

Pansy blinked few times and then said with the same cold voice.

"After the event, if it so important to you…"

"Draco and I will take a walk to see all of the paintings, dear" said Narcissa feeling the sudden tension between Blaise and Pansy.

"Good, and I have to take care of some things… enjoy the paintings" she told them and left.

_Tonight, is not about him, it's about the poor children and the homeless!_ she thought, walking as far as possible from Blaise _He is not worth my time nor my good mood, I am here to help._"

One hand stopped her and she jumped.

"Wow, Pansy… I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you, I wanted to say what a wonderful job you've done."

"Ron… hello, I was just… thank you. You also helped with the decoration, so…I can't really take all the credit." she smiled at him.

"Are you ok? You look distracted." asked Ron.

"I am fine, I just met someone I wanted to avoid, to be honest." said Pansy quietly.

"You do not have to whisper; you are safe here. We have almost 10 aurors scattered throughout the premises. It is quite an honor for us to protect beautiful girls." Pansy blushed and didn't believe that he was flirting with her.

"You are so sweet Ron, I am feeling quite safe now, thank you." Ron tucked her hair behind her ear and said.

"You are the sweet one…" Pansy didn't say anything and just stared at him. Had been quite some time since a man had flirted with her or given her a compliment. It was nice to feel special again.

"Can we… go somewhere private?" asked Ron.

Pansy looked around and then nodded. They went on the balcony and he said

"Listen, Pansy… all that charity and stuff showed me I need to leave the past behind and to… to live a new life, so I was thinking… can I take you out sometime if you.. if you think it is ok?"

"Take me out? As a date?" she asked feeling a bit insecure.

"Yeah, I like you." confessed Ron.

"Well, I'm flattered… really but… Hermione and I are on good terms, I can call her my friend. She trusted me and helped me when I needed her, I am afraid that if I go out with you, I will hurt her feelings." Pansy explained calmly "She told me about you two…"

Ron looked disappointed but tried to convinced her.

"We are over, it didn't work out… she is wonderful, but we are better as friends than as lovers. I am sure that she will understand, she has a good heart. One thing I learned recently is to not allow anyone to ruin your happiness, so just think about that, ok?"

"I will." nodded Pansy. Ron pulled her in tight against his body and whispered close to her lips.

"Promise?"

Ron kissed Pansy gently...


	4. Chapter 4

Ron kissed Pansy gently. She closed her eyes tightly and then flinched.

"I have to go…"

Far away, Draco was looking at one of the paintings, a lonely rock in the midst of a stormy sea. The painter used very dark colors, but it looked like a masterpiece. Draco appreciated this and wanted to buy it. He smeld the aroma of a sweet perfume.

"I want to buy this," he said while still looking at the painting.

"That painting costs 2500 galleons" said Hermione from behind him "and it's already reserved for someone."

"I will give you double," he turned to her "and I am sure the '_Angelis_' organization will give it to me."

"Of course, we will!" said Ginny, who was near them and who had overheard.

"Why are you here, Malfoy? Wasn't enough with what you've done this week to me?" asked Hermione as she put her hands on her hips. She looked amazing in her red dress, but now she was bothered by Draco's presence.

"What does it look like to you? I am here to buy a painting, for a Head of a Department in the Ministry you are not so clever…"

She bit her lips and he wished she didn't do that, she looked so hot.

"Tell me just one thing, Malfoy," she asked seriously, "Why did you say to the Gream Brothers that you are my fiancé?"

"He was so distracted by you...he kept looking at you, saying how beautiful you are!"

"So?!" asked Hermione confused

"So... I want his mind to be clear when we close the deal, not to imagine you...that will only distract him and…"

"Quite the opposite, you moron! Now tell me the real reason...why did you tell him we are engaged?" Draco rolled his eyes. She was really pissing him off.

"He was speaking only about you...I couldn't say anything about the deal...I was…just..."

"Jealous!" Ginny said behind them with a wicked smile "You are jealous!"

"Ginny, please, we are having a conversation here…" said Hermione and faced Draco who had fallen silent.

"I just love how you didn't deny this Malfoy" Ginny smirked and crossed her hands waiting for his answer.

"Hello, ladies," said Narcissa behind them, "I want to say that I love what you did and I already picked 3 beautiful paintings to buy. Whom do I need to speak to?"

Hermione nodded a bit nervously. She hadn't seen Narcissa Malfoy since the trial 6 years ago, when she and Draco were pardoned. She was surprised how good his mother looked, as if nothing ever happened. She guessed the time really heals all.

"Come with us, Mrs. Malfoy, we will give you a memory card and after the event you can take those paintings home… you too Draco"

Narcissa turned to see him

"Draco, you are buying too? I'm glad I could convince you to come after all!"

They gave them memory cards as thanking for their donations

"Miss Weasley, we will meet again Sunday. My sister Andromeda mentioned that you and Mr. Potter will be coming over for dinner "

"Well yes, we will go to see Teddy" nodded Ginny and couldn't help but to correct her "By the way, I am Mrs. Potter now, Harry and I got married last year"

"Good for you" nodded Narcissa. "Thank you, ladies, you are doing great things, please inform me of the next event!

"Mother, we can go now. They can send the paintings to my place; Granger knows my address. Just show her which one you picked." suggested Draco eager to leave this place.

After they left, Hermione felt relieved and pleased that the majority of the paintings had been sold.

"Pansy, I was looking for you, we sold most of the paintings"

"I… I was…" began Pansy looking very guilty. "I was avoiding Blaise, he was here, he wanted to talk to me…"

"Why?" wondered Hermione

"He is the one… the one who broke my heart"

"Really? I was thinking it was Draco" admitted Hermione

"Draco? No, he is a real gentleman, he would never do that to me, we are good friends" explained Pansy "Have you seen Blaise?"

"I saw him, he was walking around alone" told her Hermione" Please don't let his presence upset you. Think about how great a job we did! You should be very proud of yourself!"

Pansy felt even more guilty after Hermione's nice words. She didn't deserve what she did to her. That little kiss was a mistake and she swore never to repeat it again.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy changing the subject. Hermione made a face and explained how he and Narcissa bought a few paintings and left.

"We will send the paintings to their home, they wanted to leave…"

"Ladies…" call them Luna "Come take a picture with Hans Gilbert, the press is here."

Blaise could hardly wait for the event to be over. He was looking for Pansy to leave and as soon as she did, he caught her hand at the door.

"Pansy… please… give me one minute…"

"What do you want, Blaise? "she asked indifferently, "I don't think we have something to talk about anymore…"

"I messed up, I know" admitted he "I realized my mistake, I am a bastard, but… sometimes you have to make mistakes to realize who you really love and care about."

"You don't know what _love_ means" she pushed him away "You have no idea what you've done to me…

Pansy couldn't handle the tears

"Pansy, please… give me a chance to prove my love, I swear to be the best man for you… After my mother died, I was left alone and I realized how lonely I am and the only person I need is… is you, Pansy"

"Blaise… I'm so sorry for your mother…" was the only thing she could manage to say

"I know you still love me; I know you are still thinking about me…" said Blaise very gently and brushed her tears "Give me one chance, we can be happy together, imagine what life could be… I love you and I want you back…"

Pansy was dreaming so many nights to hear those words from him, she still loved him but something inside her was telling her that this was wrong.

"I don't know… I can't trust you just like that… you hurt me very badly" she whispered "I will need time to think, to figure out what I want."

"Sure, baby. I'll give you all the time… but please, please know that I love you and I promise to do everything… I promise"

This word "_promise_" reminded Pansy of Ron Weasley, she just promised him to think about going out with him. Those things confused her a lot, she really needed time to think what she wanted to do.

"I'm going now, Blaise, let me go… I will think about what you told me"

He tried to kiss her but she quickly left

"_That went well_" Blaise thought

* * *

The exhibition was so successful, Hermione, Ginny and Luna wanted to do something for Christmas too. They met a few times with the idea of doing a Christmas market at Diagon Alley from December 23rd to 26th.

"We can do cookies, Christmas toys, decoration, trees, souvenirs," suggested Hermione

"Yes, and also sugar Santa's, chocolate snowflakes, and many more sweets for the kids" said Luna

"That would be awesome "smiled Ginny and suddenly asked "Will you bring Parkinson again, 'Mione?"

"Well, why not, she did amazing invitations and a lot of people came," said Hermione "But I haven't heard her lately, I have a strange feeling she's avoiding me"

"I won't say "I told you so" as Ginny shook her head. "I saw her last week in one local café and she… she looked at me so scared, the next thing I saw was her back. "

"That's odd" said Luna

"No, it's not odd" told her Ginny "We worked together, we don't need to be friends…"

An owl for Hermione interrupted the conversation

"Excuse me…"

"You know what is odd… I saw her and your brother in one café too… but I am afraid to tell Hermione, she might take this wrong way" whispered Luna

"What?!" Ginny gasped "When was that?"

"Few days after the exhibition… but they were just drinking tea, it was nothing" waved her hand Luna

"My brother took Pansy Parkinson out and you are telling me this is nothing?!" Ginny gasped again "This is why she's been avoiding Hermione; she's dating Ron… oh Merlin"

"Girls, I have to go, it's urgent" Hermione came back with a note in her hands, she looked worried

"What's wrong, Mione?"

"The Minister is calling me, it's urgent… I am going… see you soon, girls"

Hermione arrived in the Ministry and saw Harry, Ron, and two more aurors all waiting for Kinglsey.

"How many victims we have?" asked Hermione

"Ten dead and forty in the hospital" said Harry "I will give my report to Kinglsey, but I don't know if we can catch them tonight "

"The important thing is to catch them, I can't believe we trusted those jerks" said Hermione, very disappointed.

The Minister called them in his office

"Gream brothers performed an act of terrorism about two hours ago" he explained. "They blew up their bank at the official opening, we lost our chief Architect, he was there to cut the red ribbon"

"Weren't you supposed to be there?" asked Hermione in shock.

"Yes, but my wife got sick so I canceled at the last minute." he explained. "What about you, Miss Granger, they invited the whole team who worked on the project."

"I told them I am busy with my charity work" said Hermione, that wasn't true, she just wanted to avoid pretending to be Malfoy's fiancée and then suddenly her body tingled- did Malfoy go after all? Was he hurt or… dead?"

"Harry, who did we lose from the Ministry?" asked she worried

"Only the chief Architect, Mr. Donovan… the other nine were random wizards. St. Mungo's sent me the list and we can express our condolences toward their families and help them with the funerals and all…" explained Harry.

"Yes, we will do that" said the Kinglsey "But the most important is to stop those terrorists. They are a threat to our society. I still can't believe that they used us to build a bank, only to do a terrorist act at the opening!"

"And what idiots, their bomb didn't even explode as it should have" said Ron and they looked at him "Well, I mean..., they are amateurs, if the bomb had exploded correctly, the whole area would have burned to the ground and no one would have survived."

"Ron is right, we would find only ashes" said Harry

Hermione didn't listen to a word after that, for some reason, she wondered where Malfoy was at the time. Did he attend? They didn't speak in private after the charity event, so she never got around to asking if he was going. Was he hurt? She had to know.

"Miss Granger, I want their faces printed all over the country. I want you to inform the radio as well. I will contact MACUSA … we must find those bastards "instructed Kingsley

After their meeting, Hermione went to St. Mungo's to visit the injured, she really hoped she wouldn't see Malfoy there.

"Excuse me, nurse…" she stopped one young girl in white uniform "I am here to take the list of the today victims, I am from the Ministry"

"Do you have an order?" asked the nurse

"No, I don't …everything happened so fast, but I assure you I work there…"

"I am sorry miss, but without an order, we are not allowed to give any information about anyone…"

"But I want to know if… if one of my employees is hurt"

"I am sorry. I need to go; we have so much work to do." refused the polite nurse and left Hermione alone in the corridor.

She felt powerless, she needed to find a way to that list. Why didn't she think to ask Harry about the order? It's too late now, he and the auror squad went to seek Gream Brothers. Maybe if she sent an owl to Narcissa to ask if everything is ok? No, that would be very weird, they are not so close after all and she is away in Paris.

"_Pansy must know, I can ask her_" Hermione thought and rushed home.

At the front door of the hospital she heard yelling.

"If you don't give me this list, I will make sure you won't find work in this country…"

"Sir, you have to show me the order first…"

"Just give me the list!"

"If you don't calm down, I'll call security…."

Hermione knew who that voice belonged to; her heart was beating fast

"Draco…"

He turned to see her, his platinum blonde hair looked messy, his face was really worried, she had never seen him so mad and scared at the same time.

"Granger…" he went straight to her.

Hermione wanted to hug him, but she abstained. The most important thing was that he is alive and not injured. Even though he looked a mess, he looked handsome.

"Are you ok? I just heard what happened" asked Draco and looked closely at her to make sure she was fine.

"I wasn't there… the Minister called me… I still can't believe…" she told him with a soft voice, realizing she never talked to him like that before "And what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to… to see if anyone I know is dead, but this dump nurse rejected me," explained Draco, still mad, his grey irises scanning her from the head to toe "And you?"

"I… I wanted to do the same thing" told him Hermione trying not to blush too much "Tomorrow, if I see Harry, I can ask him for an order."

"Do you know details on what exactly happened?" asked Draco

"Harry reported everything to the Minister, I can tell you but let's go somewhere else" suggested she, her heart was still beating very fast, she was so happy to see him alive "In a café or something?"

"No, it will be better if we go somewhere private, we can't risk for more trouble" told her Draco with a serious tone "We can go in my office at home"

"Fine" nodded Hermione

He offered his hand, it was cold, she held him tight and closed her eyes. After two seconds they were in his warm office. Hermione looked around, the desk was properly arranged, all of his books were carefully put in size and colors, the fireplace was beautifully tidy and she saw a few photos with his family and one from his school days with Blaise

"Make yourself comfortable" said Draco "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you" she sat on the armchair across from his desk and took off her coat and scarf.

He lit the fire and hand her the hot cup. After he sat down across from her

"Well?"

"Apparently the Gream brothers never wanted to do bank business in England, they planned to invite the Minister and a lot of influential people only to kill them, but I think their plan failed, because the bomb didn't explode the right way. Now, we will search for them and we'll warn people to be more careful, the Minister already gave me a task…"

"If I see them, I will kill those scums with my bare hands… they invited us!" he got furious "They sent me an invitation twice! They want us dead…

"I know" she nodded "I'm wondering who they are and why they want to kill all of us?"

"I don't care" shook his head Draco "I want them to experience the Kiss. I could watch this with pleasure…"

"Draco…" began Hermione but he waved his hand

"Don't act like they don't deserve the worse punishment for their actions… I bet the families of the victims want the same thing" he was getting angry again so she decided to change the subject.

"I see you put your new painting here" she pointed at the sea painting on the wall

"What?" he asked distracted a bit "Yeah, I like it"

"It's a good painting, Gilbert is a really gifted painter…" Hermione was watching the stormy sea and the wild waves crushing in the lonely rock

"You didn't attend…" said Draco firmly

Hermione looked at him, wondering if he was worried about her the same way she did, was he in St. Mungo's for her?

"No… I couldn't keep lying about that stupid engagement "explained she still holding the tea cup "Besides, I had some work for our charity for Christmas with the girls"

Draco nodded. Deep down he was relieved she didn't attend but he could never say it out loud. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her. Why did she never tell him about her reports for his work in the Ministry? Why did she never let him know what a good employee he is?

"I'm going to go now. Tomorrow will be a very busy day at work, and I am actually thinking that I will start working from home this evening to get a jump on it." said Hermione as she stood up. "Thank you for the tea…"

"I didn't expect you to do otherwise "smirked Draco.

Hermione smiled and before she got out, she looked at him one last time.

"I am really glad no one I know is hurt"

Draco stared at her for a few seconds

"Me too"

She abstained from the urge to hug him and left.

* * *

Blaise and Draco were working late in their office, they wanted to finish everything their boss gave them, so they could be free for the holidays.

"So, you are not going to France for Christmas?" asked Blaise

"No" said simply Draco looking at some documents "I'm not in the mood for traveling, I have a lot of work here"

"Or you have someone with whom you want to spend the holidays?" teased Blaise "I know I have…"

"Save me your sex life details, I have more important things… With those bastards still out there, I prefer to be here and to be ready"

"Ready for what?" wondered Blaise "Potter is after them, and then the Minister will judge them, so keep calm, baby"

"Not if I find them first" Draco gave him a wicked smile

"You are taking this very personally" told him Blaise

"Well may be because they were about to kill me" ironically said Draco still looking at his papers

"Or maybe they were about to kill Granger" teased Blaise and waited for Draco's stormy reaction.

The blond rolled his eyes but didn't answer, he knew Blaise was teasing him on purpose

"So, the Christmas Gala will be on after all" said Blaise after his friend ignored him "I didn't understand why Kingsley would cancel this event because of some jackasses. Will you go?"

"No, those kinds of events aren't my taste," said Draco.

"I am going … with Pansy" said Blaise suddenly and that made Draco to stop working and raise an eyebrow

"With Pansy? What about Tahmina?"

"We are over" Blaise said simply "I gave a second shot to Pansy, anyway. I just wanted to tell you before you see us in public and ask questions"

"Pansy forgave you?" wondered Draco, he knew how badly she was hurt last time.

"She did… "nodded Blaise and prepared to leave "Listen, I'm done with this work. If you change your mind about the Gala, we will see you there!"

"Not a chance."

When Blaise left, Draco thought he could finally work in peace, but he was wrong- an owl brought him a very important letter, it could be opened only by his touch. It was very confidential and it burned after he read it all.

* * *

The Christmas Gala was the biggest party of the year, the whole Ministry was there and every employee could bring plus one. Hermione however would be attending alone. She wasn't in the mood to go, but her friends insisted.

"Come on, Mione, you deserve to let down your hair! To drink something and enjoy the party!" Ginny said enthusiastically on the way to try new dresses.

"I have so much work, the charity, my work as Head of the Department and Gream Brother are still missing…" said Hermione while waiting for Ginny in the dressing room

"We got the charity; you are on holidays now and the Gream Brothers aren't your responsibility. Harry and the aurors are doing their best to catch them, so please. Relax and just enjoy the party… How do I look?" Ginny came out from the dressing room, wearing long blue dress with thin straps and bare back

"Amazing! That color suits you." smiled Hermione

Ginny looked at herself in the big mirror and nodded

"I like it too. I bet Harry will enjoy it after the Gala" Hermione rolled her eyes

"You know I hate listening about your sex life with Harry."

"And I hate knowing you don't have sex life at all…"

"Ginevra…"

"You need a date. Pronto." advised the red head "Oh I know! How about Garret?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"The mailman? I see him only on Mondays, when he brings the mail to my secretary, I suspect she has a crush on him."

"I don't blame Lisa, he's sweet and young, how is he 20?" wondered Ginny and entered to change "Ok, you are not into younger wizards… how about…"

"Ginny, I promise to come if you stop pushing me about dates, deal?" suggested Hermione already tired of having this conversation for the 1000th time

"Deal. but I will help you pick the dress." At this, Ginny showed her ginger head out of the dressing room and when Hermione made a face, she said playfully,

"Come on! The last time I chose I dress for you, even Malfoy's jaw dropped on the floor!"

Hermione shuddered when Ginny mentioned him. _Was he intending to come?_ If he did, she knew that he would bring someone, but this shouldn't bother her. He is a free man, handsome, rich, why not bring a date to this special Gala? She shook her head to avoid those thoughts and let Ginny pick a dress for her.

Far away from the store, Harry and his team got an information where Gream Brothers are hiding, so they prepared for a secret mission, and no one could know, except for their informant.

"Listen guys, we will apparate to Toulon, disguised as locals…" began Harry when someone knocked on the door

"That must be Adrian with the clothes "said Ron and went to open the door, but he was wrong. Standing before him was an employee from an entirely different department.

"Malfoy?" lifted his eyebrows Ron "What do you want? We are busy."

"I am even more busy, Weasley… Can I speak with Potter, it's urgent." said Draco coldly?

"Busy with what?" wondered Ron and said sarcastically "Oh, I know… you are preparing for the Gala… sorry we don't have hair gel here."

Draco wasn't in the mood for Ron's jokes and stepped in

"Potter, come here. It's urgent."

"Malfoy…" Harry went to see what he wanted. "We are really busy and I believe it's more urgent than your business, so… can we talk tomorrow?"

Draco leaned forward and whispered in his ear,

"I know who your informant is. I can help, if you let me, my plan is perfect."

Harry met his eyes, he wasn't sure if Malfoy was bluffing, but he surely didn't have the time to figure it out.

"Malfoy, you are from another Department. Only your senior can sign off on a permission form for you to come with us. As you know, it will be very dangerous and I can't answer for your life…" explained Harry

"I am very capable of protecting my life, we can skip this formality about the permission, Granger is not here. We will lose time if I have to go looking for her." explained Draco and clenched his jaw "Put me in Potter. You know I can help you. My plan is flawless."

"Are you deaf, Malfoy? We don't have time for games!" said Ron "Harry already told you, besides, we have a plan… so, please leave us _aurors_ to do our job!"

"Sorry, Malfoy, even if you have a plan, Hermione has to sign off and give her permission." said Harry, seeing how angry Draco had become.

"Fine" he said through gritted teeth and left.

"Harry, were you really going to let that git to come with us on this mission?" asked Ron after closing the office door

"By the time Hermione signs it, we will be in France." Harry explained simply "Besides, I highly doubt she will permit him."

* * *

The Christmas Gala took place in a huge hall. It was decorated with gold and green tinsel, trees with white singing angels, big golden globes were hung from the ceiling, and the windows were covered in lights. Everything was so beautifully arranged. When the guests arrived, the music started.

Hermione entered alone. She was wearing an elegant green dress with a plunging neckline. On her neck, a shining golden necklace matching her earrings, her hair was long curls that fell at her shoulders. She looked very beautiful, but didn't feel so good. She wanted to find Ginny, but instead she saw her secretary Lisa.

"Miss Hermione, you look amazing!" she said "Our department table is over there. As you see, we have few people already settled."

"Thank you, Lisa, you look amazing too" smiled Hermione "I am looking for Ginny, I will come over later… do you know if everybody confirmed if they will come?"

"Peter Ridge won't come, he is in Holland." Lisa informed her "And Draco Malfoy didn't confirm if he was attending, but I saved two chairs if he shows up with a date."

"Good for you Lisa" smiled Hermione "I'm going to look for Ginny, see you later…"

She went to see if Harry and Ginny arrived, but it was hard to see because the hall was full of people.

At the door, Ginny entered alone, she was thinking what to say if somebody asks where Harry is tonight as his mission has to be an absolute secret. The Minister didn't want to cause any panic or to risk any leaking information.

"Hey, Potter." said someone behind her and as she turned, she saw Blaise and Pansy.

"Hello Zabini… Pansy…" she nodded at them

"You look amazing, but where is your auror to protect you?" winked Blaise.

"I can protect myself very well" she faked a smile and then suddenly said "Pansy, your hair looks absolutely stunning, will you fill me in on how you managed to do that? Zabini, do you mind?"

"No, not at all, I'm going to find our table, baby." Blaise kissed Pansy's cheek gently and left.

"So, Pansy… I see you are with Blaise now?" asked Ginny

"Yes, I gave him a second chance "Pansy smiled a bit nervously.

"Is that so…?" asked Ginny more arrogantly than usual "So that date with my brother was nothing to you or you are sitting on two chairs, as they say?"

"No!" shook her head Pansy and explained

"I went on a date or two with Ron and he was sweet. I like him, but I decided not to ruin my friendship with Hermione. I respect her and I know their past, so I stepped back from him. I assure you Ginny, I am not with your brother. I gave Blaise second chance and we are very happy."

"Good, because I won't let anyone play with my family, and yes, Hermione is family too." Ginny told her categorically

"I think we are done here." said Pansy, slightly offended. She was, after all, trying to do right by all involved. "Enjoy the Gala Mrs. Potter."

"Yeah, you too" When Ginny turned, she saw Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione! Oh man, is it good to see you!" As the two witches hugged, Ginny spoke

"I'm going to sit at your table, Harry and Ron won't be coming."

"Why, what happened?" worried Hermione

Ginny whispered, so only she could hear.

"Someone sent them an information where the brothers are hiding, they rent a house in Toulon."

"France?" whispered Hermione and when Ginny nodded, she said "I know that town."

"They are prepared to go on a mission this evening, no one knows since everything is top secret. They don't want information getting into the wrong hands, but Harry is pretty sure they will catch them soon." explained Ginny.

"I hope so, I don't want any more victims because of those lunatics" said Hermione and they both went to the table. She was surprised to see Pansy holding hands with Blaise, smiling and kissing.

"Pansy?" The girl stood up and hugged her.

"Hermione, hello... I'm so glad to see you, your dress is absolutely-"

"Pansy! I was wondering where you were. I was starting to think you were avoiding me," Hermione interrupted impatiently "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

Ginny and Pansy exchanged glances and the former Slytherin spoke,

"I'm really sorry, I have so much to tell you, we can meet this week, I want to help you with some more charity."

"I would be happy to meet with you. You certainly do have a whole lot to tell me" Hermione told her glancing over at Blaise.

Maybe Pansy was avoiding her because she wanted to figure things out with Blaise, or she thought Hermione would try to change her mind about him, or maybe she just needed time for herself. Hermione didn't blame her at all, if their love is truthful, it would last forever.

The evening was calm and nice, everyone seemed happy and enjoying the party, the food was delicious and the music was fun. Hermione danced with a few colleagues and for a bit forgot to think about everything that was bothering her. After the photographer took a few pictures of them, she was heading to see Susan Bones who was standing alone at her table.

"Red wine?" asked one waiter who was passing by.

"Thank you" she took the glass and then heard a voice behind her.

"Granger."

Hermione turned around and saw Draco standing alone, handsome as always, wearing a black formal suit. The handkerchief was the same green color as her dress, that was an interesting match.

"Draco, I thought you wouldn't come tonight!"

"I need to talk to you, now. It's urgent." He grabbed her am and dragged her into the hallway so fast it made her arm hurt.

"What is so urgent?" she asked when they were alone.

"My mother wrote me a letter, she saw the Gream brothers renting a house in Toulon, I have the address…"

"So, she's the informant…" whispered Hermione.

"Yes, she's the one who told Potter. His team is headed out… I made a plan to catch those bastards. I have Polyjuice and I can transform into my mother. When they try to attack me, the aurors could catch them!"

"Why would they attack your mother?" wondered Hermione

"She got an invitation too," he said quickly. "I went to Potter, but he will not take me with them without my boss's permission, so…"

Hermione shook her head.

"No."

He looked her straight in the eyes and asked

"Why not? I am very good with curses and you know it!"

"This is a suicidal plan and I forbid you to go, Malfoy!" whispered Hermione as she shook her head again. Draco rubbed his temples; he was getting impatient. _Why was she so stubborn?_ _Why does it matter if he went?_ The most important thing was to catch these criminals!

"My plan is perfect; you need to sign the permission…" he gritted out through clenched teeth.

"As the Head of the Department I refuse!" Hermione raised her voice, becoming angry. How dare he tell her what to do!

"Lower your volume, Granger! We are at a gala and I don't plan on making it to the front page of the Daily Prophet!" He harshly whispered.

"Well Malfoy, I am your boss. You have no other choice except to listen to me. My decision is final. Understood?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and narrowed her lips.

Anger clouded his face.

"Damn it Granger! Why can't you just once give me a little support?"

"Fine! I'll get you a towel!"

"For what?"

She threw her glass of wine right at his face and probably his most expensive suit.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione turned her back on him and left, hearing him take out his wand and mutter a quick cleaning spell.

_What a bitch, I can't let those bastards to get away because she's stupid and selfish_! Draco thought on his way out. He took a small paper from out of his breast pocket, memorized the address and apparated away.

The aurors surrounded the big house to check for any dark spells or protection systems and discovered that the building was strongly warded.

"We have to draw them come out…at least one of them!" Harry stated "but, we'll probably have to wait until morning…."

The night was cold. The street, eerily empty but yet, silent and peaceful. The team could only hear the soft hum of the streetlight. Suddenly it started snowing, and the aurors covered themselves with a few spells.

"For the first time ever, we have Christmas mission." Ron whispered to Harry as they huddled underneath the invisibility cloak.

"Yeah, but if we catch them during the day, I think we could make it for lunch!" joked Harry

"Lunch?!" snorted Ron "I hoped we were going to make it for breakfast!"

"Mate, didn't you eat before we disguised?"

"That was just a snack…" rolled his eyes Ron

"Your future wife must love cooking; you know what they say! A man's love runs through his stomach" Harry teased.

Ron said nothing, he thought about his last experience with a woman. She was sweet and kind. Truth be told she was so kind, that she didn't want to hurt anybody by dating him. He tried a few times to convince her to give them a real chance, but she rejected last time he saw her, Pansy acted very strange, looking around like she was hiding, not wanting someone to see her. In the end, as the disappointed he was, he respected her decision and wished her all the best.

"Is that Narcissa Malfoy?! Damn it…." cursed Harry

"Bloody hell, what is she doing here?" Ron wondered. They watched as she crossed the street and went directly to Gream brothers house

"Is she crazy?! I told her strictly, not to show herself in this neighborhood!" Harry was livid. He took his wand out, ready to petrify her, but he didn't get the chance. As soon as the door opened, a green light bolted out directly at Narcissa.

Ron froze in place, expecting for her to drop dead on the doormat… To their immediate surprise, she didn't even flinch! The spell couldn't touch her. It was as if she was behind glass.

All the aurors attacked the man standing at the door, it was the younger brother Sebastian, they captured him, only his eyes were moving, he was blinking like crazy.

"Call the other one" Harry told him.

"Release my brother, you pigs!" someone screamed behind him. Richard Gream and the man who was supposedly his lawyer were behind them with raised wands.

"It's over Gream, you are surrounded." Harry stated. "Give up your wands and drop to your knees, arms on your head."

"That's the last thing I will do, Potter." laughed Richard, suddenly his face becoming serious. He reached out and grabbed Narcissa, wand aimed at her neck.

"Release my brother, or the lady dies."

"Try me, Yankee." smirked Narcissa and took out her wand

"Mrs. Malfoy, don't!" yelled Harry "Step away, we will take care of him!"

"As if, Potter."

The whole neighborhood was then lit by the exchanging of curses. A cloud of dust appeared, surrounding the two, and for a moment there was impossible to see a thing. All the aurors heard was someone the sound of punches and cursing,

"You … wanna piece of me…." _Smack_! _Smack!_

"Take this, you bloody bastard… you will die…. in terrible torment…"

As the cloud lifted, Harry saw Draco Malfoy beating Richard Gream with his bare hands, his face covered in blood. The "lawyer" was lying motionless on the ground. One auror had his wand pointed at his head.

"Malfoy! Stop! You are going to kill him!" yelled Harry

"He's crazy, stop him" said Ron "How… how did you…?"

"Ever heard of Polyjuice potion, Weasley?" yelled back Draco and punched Richard one more time

"You wanted to kill us… try me now, you...filthy... son... of a bitch!"

"Harry, stop him! We still have to write a report and to press charges… You know I hate paper work. Let's not create anymore, alright?" said Ron still holding onto other brother.

"Don't bother, I'm done here…" said Draco as he let go of him. He rose up, his hair was a complete mess, his hands covered in blood, but he was pleased.

* * *

Hermione visited Harry and Ginny's the next day do find out what happened. She was very disappointed in Draco's actions and even more so disappointed that he didn't obey her orders, but at the same time she was very proud of him. His plan was very effective and very courageous. She hadn't slept all night after Harry sent Ginny a note as the girls were about to leave the Gala. She was immobilized when Ginny mentioned that Draco was there.

"Malfoy beat the shit out of him, I had never seen him so angry or cruel!" explained Harry but he suddenly laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Harry?" asked Hermione anxiously

"Because… because … as I told you he was polyjuiced as his mother and… well, the effect of the potion was gone and he was still dressed as a woman!" explained Harry "It was a strange view to see- Draco Malfoy, dressed elegantly, beating a man as an animal…"

"I can't imagine it but… you have to admit his plan was good." Hermione justified "At first I was pissed, but he did help you Harry." Before Harry could answer, Ginny came in, serving lunch.

"And where are Gream Brothers now?"

"At St. Mungo's under guard." explained Harry "I questioned them thoroughly, only they weren't being very forthcoming, so we had to administer Veritaserum. Only then did they inform me that they wanted justice for their family members who were killed in the second war. They wanted revenge on the Ministry as well for not helping those family members when they were kidnaped"

"This is terrible" said Hermione "The war has been over for six years, but…. The victims, the ones who are willing to take justice into their own hands…they're still out there."

"Unfortunately," nodded Harry "Let's hope there won't be any more…"

"Hermione you haven't touched your meal" Ginny pointed out. "You should eat, you look so pale."

She swallowed; truthfully, she wasn't hungry. Her stomach had contracted into a ball the moment she found out about what happened.

"It's getting late, I have to go now, it's Christmas Eve. My parents will be arriving in a few hours" Hermione told them. Harry and Ginny insisted she stay, but in the end, she left.

Draco was drinking whiskey by the fireplace, thinking of the events that had happened. He was feeling relieved that he got what he wanted. He put those scums in Azkaban, he beat and took out all his anger on the one who was most arrogant and continuously hitting on Granger. The one who gave them the invitations. _What if she had wanted to attend the damn opening_? _What if she died there, buried by the debris of the explosion, or suffocated of the smoke from the explosion? _

"Master…." Said the house elf "You have a visitor"

_Its Christmas Eve, who could that be? _he thought but told the elf to let them in anyways.

"Drinking after a tough night?" asked his visitor. Smirking he sipped again

"The way you look, it seems you need one too, Granger"

"Yes, maybe I need one" she snapped and crossed her hands

"How do you drink it?"

"With an explanation" said Hermione not taking her eyes of him.

"You are not my wife or girlfriend, Granger. I don't owe you shit." Draco told her with low growling voice. He was tired of talking and explaining. It was all he had done. To Potter and his team, to his mother before he left France, and again this morning to Blaise.

"I am here as your boss" she stated firmly. "You need to answer for your deeds. You didn't obey me, when I clearly instructed you not to go. I refused to sign the documentation. I told you how dangerous it was."

"That was your first mistake, you knew how good my plan was. What were you expecting me to do?! To obey and stay like a puppy…." He crossed his legs and sipped again "All you had to do was sign the form!"

"You came to me as a lunatic, acting psychotic!" Hermione explained still standing. "I decided not to sign anything… I wanted you to be…"

"To be what, Granger?" Draco asked suspiciously when she fell silent.

"Safe…" she whispered.

"Rubbish" he groaned and stood to face her "You didn't sign it because you are annoying, little, know it all…"

She smelled his whiskey breath and said "Say it… finish that sentence. Tell me what a know-it-all- filthy mudblood I am!"

Draco looked at her, really looked at her. He wanted nothing more than to grab her, shut her mouth with his, to tear those robes and make her scream with pleasure. His pulse raced, her face was so close to his, her skin smelled divine, turning him on. This witch was driving him mad with desire. He knew what he wanted to do, but instead he refrained, and replied with a cold voice.

"I was going to say "bitch" actually because you have been acting like one from the first moment that I took the position in the Ministry." he didn't step back. He stayed, face to face, inches apart from hers.

"I have busted my ass at work and you are still unpleased. I have been doing phenomenal projects and inventing spells, which by the way saved my ass in France! You are never happy, never satisfied with anything that I ever present. Admit it Granger, I will never be anything more than Death Eater in your eyes,"

Hermione didn't say anything, instead she backed away, turned, and took something from her coat pocket.

"After the holidays, Harry will be giving the Minister a full report of last night, so they can use it in trial." Hermione told him. "Here." She thrust the paper forward. "This is my permission for you to join the mission…If Harry doesn't show it in his report, you will be sanctioned and probably fired for putting your life and other's at risk…"

Draco stared at the paper unbelieving.

"You have to know something about me, Malfoy… I have never once saw you as a Death Eater." He wanted to say something but she continued.

"Thanks to my reports to Kingsley, you have been promoted twice. So, I think that I have appreciated your hard work very much…. I never said a thing because I wanted you to keep working industriously…and you did…" she swallowed hard and after few seconds said

"It's getting late, I'm going now… have a nice holiday, Malfoy. See you at work."

* * *

Blaise plan was working perfectly, he couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over. He hated to use Pansy, but that was the only way to win his business and to be happy away with Tahmina- the love of his life. He wanted her selfishly, passionately, he was ready to kill for her. It broke his heart when he went to her place to pack his stuff and to tell her that the plan was in action. Upset was an understatement…

"Why are you doing this?!" Tahmina was crying as he packed his things.

"You know why, this is for the best for us, baby. I'm trying to build us a future." Blaise was speaking fast, he was worried.

"The sooner I close the deal with Nathaniel Parkinson, the better…"

"But why do you have to move in with her! Why do you have to marry her?" Tahmina was sobbing now, watching him with desperate eyes.

"That was the deal, baby" he stopped and faced her "If I marry his daughter, he will sign the deal and soon I will be very, very rich and we can disappear from here, forever."

"But I don't need to be rich, I just want to be with you." Tahmina touched his face and he took her hands into his while softly tracing circles on them.

"Besides, don't you want to be independent and save?" she tried desperately to get him to give up this ridiculous plan. Blaise rose an eyebrow.

"The bastard threatened me…After my mother died, I got nothing. Making this deal is the best way possible for me to build my future, and I want my future with you, Tahmina"

After short silence, she wiped the tears and asked

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do nothing" Blaise instructed her. "Wait for me…The moment you hear we filed for divorce, be ready to pack your things and leave quickly"

"Okay…" she said slowly. Blaise took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, more than anything in this fucking world, Tahmina"

"I love you too, Blaise" she whispered into his arms and rested her head on his chest, ready for this to be over.


	6. Chapter 6

After a spending the holidays together, Hermione's parents departed and she decided to meet with Pansy, they went to Diagon Alley for hot chocolate and cookies.

"This place is, amazing, look at those cute cups! Oh, the view is so nice..." Pansy sighed as they took their place at the table near the windows, looking much happier than before.

"Yes, I do believe this has become my favorite place." agreed Hermione as she looked around the café. After their orders had been taken, Pansy decided now was the best time to tell Hermione all that had happened.

"So, Hermione I know you want to know what has been going on with me in the past two months" She sighed "After the exhibition, Blaise came to me and asked me for forgiveness… at first I rejected him because… there was someone else in the picture…"

"What?" Hermione gasped "I don't want to pry but… if there was someone else… why did you gave Blaise a chance?" Pansy looked at her and took a deep breath. She knew that this was the time for her to be come clean and be honest.

"Hemione you are an honest person and you deserve honesty as well" Hermione blinked few times, that statement confused her.

"What do you mean, Pansy?"

"Ron asked me out. He told me that he liked me but I didn't want to hurt your feelings or betray your trust in me Hermione." Pansy explained carefully "We went a few times for tea, but nothing really happened. I decided to give Blaise a second chance. He promised me that he would be the best man for me and he would try every day to make me happy and he does... he really does…"

This revelation proved to Hermione that she was over Ron, because she didn't feel upset. In fact, she felt exactly the opposite. She felt quite sorry for Pansy.

"Pansy, I appreciate what you've done for our friendship, but are you sure about Blaise?" asked Hermione "He is a great employee, he works conscientiously and all, but as a boyfriend, I don't know… he cheated on you, broke your heart…"

"I know, but he has changed, Hermione and I am willing to give him a second chance to prove that." Pansy conveyed, trying to convince her "You always say that a second chance can make miracles…"

Hermione took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and then said

"Pansy, I wish you would have come to me earlier. I am over Ron and I want him to find a nice girl and to be happy. He's a good man, we just don't fit together."

"I'm glad you are not suffering for him and you moved on, but I made my choice and that's Blaise" Pansy expressed confidently

"If you are sure, go for it" nodded Hermione

"There's more… he asked me to marry him the day after Christmas"

"What?!" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing "I mean…what did you say?"

"I said yes, of course!" Pansy removed her glove and showed her beautiful white gold ring with a huge diamond "He asked me in front of my parents and they approved too"

"Well, I guess he really want to be with you" Hermione stated, wondering why Blaise was rushing "Congratulations Pansy. I wish you two lots of love and happiness."

Pansy was staring at the ring dreamily. "We want the wedding to be on Valentine's day, it will be so romantic!"

"But that's so soon! Why the rush?" asked Hermione and then her eyes opened wide and looked towards Pansy's abdomen "Are you…?"

"No, I am not pregnant." laughed Pansy "We already live together, and besides, I don't want to waste any more time."

"But you are only 25 years old!" Hermione objected

"So? My mother got married at 21" said Pansy

"Well, the times have changed since then" Hermione tried to explain. Pansy didn't want to argue with her and said

"Actually, I wanted to ask you to be my Maid of Honor?"

"Me?!" Hermione said quite surprised.

"Yes," she confirmed "I don't have any girlfriends and I would be happy if you were next to me on my big day."

Even if Hermione didn't approve this rushed wedding or the groom, she couldn't reject Pansy's request.

"Ok, I accept!"

"Really? Thank you so much, Hermione!" Pansy got very excited "I promise not to stress you out with the wedding plans."

"I will be glad to help you, don't worry." she told her

"And what about you? You said you've moved on… is there someone?"

"No!" Hermione shook her head quickly and then blushed a soft shade of pink.

"Oh, come on! I know that look. I have seen it in the mirror many of times when I had that huge crush in Hogwarts on Draco!" When Pansy mentioned his name, Hermione's blush deepened and she looked away quickly, her voiced changing pitch as she tried to brush it off.

"Draco? No. No, no, no Pansy. Why would you think that? He is handsome and all, but it would never work out, we are way too different..."

Pansy laughed "Hermione I didn't mean _Draco_. I was just telling you that I had the same look when I had a crush on him in school… but… That spark in your eyes is telling me otherwise… you're attracted to him, aren't you!"

She avoided Pansy's eyes and got a bit nervous; she wasn't ready to admit something like that out loud.

"You are!" gasped Pansy "I can't blame you, he's hottie!"

"Pansy… he's my employee! Not only is it inappropriate but also very unprofessional!" Hermione tried to express but Pansy kept right on.

"And exciting and passionate!" added Pansy clapping her hands.

"It's all over your face that you have feelings for him"

"I don't have feelings for him…I just think he's handsome and has good qualities and…"

"And you would take advantage of those qualities" teased her Pansy raising her eyebrows

By now Hermione was completely red in the face. This conversation was too spicy for her tastes and she knew it would be a waste of time to try and convince Pansy otherwise. Exasperated she just hurriedly said

"You can't tell Blaise…"

"Oh really? Tell him what?" Pansy pressured

"That I have feel… that I am attracted to Draco" whispered Hermione as she bit her lip. She could feel her whole body burning. "Don't torture me, Pansy, it's hard enough for me to admit something like that"

"Don't worry, I promise not to tell a soul" she assured her and added with a wicked smile "But I'm definitely going to tease you!"

_''Once a Slytherin, forever a Slytherin''_ Hermione rolled her eyes "How you tricked me to tell something out loud that I never thought in a million years I would even think…"

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but you are acting like there isn't a chance for you two and this is wrong…What was in the past, stays in the past. You are a book lover; you know better than anyone that books have many chapters. You will never get the whole story if you don't turn the pages."

"I get your metaphor but please don't push me. If there is something meant to happen it will happen…" began Hermione as Pansy finished

"… destiny knows better than us"

"Can we talk about something else? I had a few thoughts about what we could do as a charity event on New Year's Eve for the orphans" Hermione told her.

"I had an idea as well! Maybe we could send presents to the orphanage" suggested Pansy

"Yes, why don't we make a list and after I will tell the girls later" smiled Hermione and pulled out a parchment and quill

* * *

"Best man?" repeated Draco

"Yes, my best man" confirmed Blaise and filled their glasses with firewhiskey

"You seriously are going to marry Pansy?" Draco asked again trying to confirm what he was hearing.

"Yes. On Valentine's Day" said Blaise "Well?"

"Yeah… I guess I will be available that day. I usually don't plan that far ahead into my schedule." smirked Draco, still wondering what the hell was going with his best friend lately.

"Great! Cheers!" Blaise raised his glass and met Draco with a toast. The whiskey burning as it traveled down.

"And who will be the Maid of Honor?" Draco asked curiously.

"Pansy mentioned she was going to ask Granger today" said Blaise carelessly.

Draco rolled his eyes. He wanted nothing more than her to stay away from him so he could focus on his work. He didn't want to think about her, he only wished to take her out of his thoughts and dreams, and lately his nightmares about that terrible night in Malfoy nightmares had receded but now they were back in full force. He had nightmares about Voldemort, lurking around the manor, the battle of Hogwarts, and worst of all, he dreamed of her laying on the floor and her blood curdling screams as she begged for last time he was trying to save her, standing before Bellatrix and killing her. He took Hermione in his arms and when his lips touched hers, he woke up all in sweat.

"I don't mind as long as she won't be bossing me around. It's bad enough I have to put up with it every day at work." Draco expressed.

"Don't worry, it will be fun" winked Blaise

"You know what they say about the old tradition of the Best Man and the Maid of Honor…They are having better sex then the newlyweds!"

"Spare me the old traditions, I'm a modern man" Draco scoffed

"Don't act like you don't want to get in her knickers! You look at her as if she is a delicious meal" Blaise continue to tease.

"Mate, do me a favor and save those jokes for the toast" Draco said, already tired of Blaise's teasing. He couldn't take it anymore. For the past two years, all Blaise did was make sexual jokes about him and Hermione. How good of a boss she is in bed or how Draco could obtain a raise. He remembered when he finally got promoted and all Blaise did was tease him all week about how Hermione must finally be satisfied.

"No, do yourself a favor and get laid" Blaise advised as he watched Draco's facial expressions as emotions flickered across his face.

Draco didn't have anything to say to him. He was contemplating just giving Blaise an answer when his train of thought was interrupted.

"You know what, don't tell me," shrugged Blaise "I get it. However, you should at least admit to yourself."

"Admit what?"

"That you want her!" Blaise simply said" You can pretend all you want, but not to me."

"Yeah? So what Granger is hot, smart, and nice" said Draco "That's a fact no one can deny, but she's also my boss and we don't have good history. She despises me. I don't think any good could come of that relationship."

"All you said is true but, that doesn't change the fact you want her" Blaise stated matter of factly.

"I can feel the sexual tension between you two from a mile away. Can't you just get over that crap you said and go for it?"

"Why is it always you consistently giving me bad ideas?" groaned Draco

"That's best friends are for" winked Blaise.

* * *

As the guests filtered in, music sounded from the arches. The red carpet leading up to the archway was covered in white rose petals and everywhere else was a mix of white and pink roses. Everything about this day so far was perfectly romantic and truly living up to the day's namesake. However, this romantic atmosphere did not predict the problems that were to come. As the wedding bells sounded, Hermione was helping Pansy finish up getting ready.

"You are so beautiful. Blaise is a lucky man" said Hermione admiring Pansy's wedding dress. As Pansy faced Hermione, her eyes were wet and her hands were shaking

"I'm not sure"

"How can't you not be sure? Pans, look at yourself in the mirror, you are stunning!"

"I mean… I mean I'm not sure about Blaise…" whispered Pansy

"Pansy… calm down, this is typical cold feet before the wedding" Hermione said trying to relax her "First, take a deep breath… do it…that's right... Second, close your eyes… imagine him, imagine how happy he will be to marry you, to share his life with you… Imagine your home, your Christmas together, your future children… Take a deep breath again…. Yes, that's right… now tell me, how do you feel?"

"I'm… feeling… weird" Pansy's voice was low as she continued "I can imagine everything you asked me to, but... I'm not sure if…if I want to be Pansy Zabini for the rest of my life…"

"Pansy, until yesterday you were fine, happy, and so in love! I am telling you that this is typical cold feet before the wedding" Hermione assured her and held her hands that were shaking.

"Everything is going to be fine, Ginny had similar thoughts and the moment after she said _'I do_' to Harry, any doubt disappeared and at the reception party she even forgot that she had even had the thoughts, so I'm pretty sure, this is your case too."

Pansy nodded slowly as she tried to smile and trust her friend's words.

"I have to pull myself together before my mother comes in. She's going to kill me if I call off the wedding!" she told her and even laughed a little.

"Everything is going to be fine" repeated Hermione as she fixed her veil "You are such a stunning bride, Pansy."

On the other side of the building, the groom was more than confident about the wedding. He was only sad that his true love was somewhere alone, crying her eyes out, but he knew that that this was a sacrifice for their future, their happiness.

"Well, how do I look, mate?"

"So damn hot that I would marry you this instant." joked Draco as he fixed his bowtie.

When the time came, Draco accompanied the bridegroom to the altar. Everything was so light and bright that it made his eyes hurt at first. As the guests finished taking their seats, he stole a glance at the Maid of was standing there in her violet dress, looking so gentle, so beautiful and somehow so…innocent. His eyes roamed her body until they came to rest on her left arm, where the ugly scar was supposed to be. She covered it well. Well enough that no one would ever notice, but he knew and his chest tightened.

Helping with the wedding, they were forced to spend time together out of the office. They didn't fight, and she was quite nice towards him so he decided to play nice as well for his friends' sake. As Best Man and Maid of Honor, they had to buy a nice present to Pansy and Blaise, so they decided to give them a honeymoon vacation to Hawaii. Hermione got offended that he paid for it in full.

"_It's not fair, we have to share it_" she told him when she found out he paid the whole thing

"_I agree, it wasn't fair to boss me around out of the office, but I obey anyway._" he joked

"_I didn't know you are willing to obey without any payment!_ "

"_You'd be surprised._" he winked

As much as he tried to stay away from her, something always happened to put them together again, he suspected that Blaise did that on purpose.

When the newlyweds said "I do", Hermione looked at Draco, their eyes met, for the first time he didn't smirk, he just smiled softly, incessantly she smiled back. She was feeling more than attracted to him, it was something unfamiliar circulating in her blood and whole body.

"The feeling is mutual" whispered a voice to her

Hermione winced and saw Pansy, still caring the bridal bouquet

"What are you talking about, Pansy?" Hermione asked confused. The bride pointed at the best man.

"He's feelings for you too… "

"Pansy, please, today is about you" Hermione told her, trying hard not to show her excitement "Can we talk about this other time… tell me how are you feeling now? Better?"

"Yeah, yeah…I guess it really was just cold feet jitters" she said hesitantly "I'm going to my husband now… don't forget your duties as maid of honor, ok?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, she knew what was Pansy talking about. The dance with the Best Man was right after the first dance of the newlyweds.

All the guests were congratulating Blaise and Pansy, wishing them lots of love and happiness. He was nodding and smiling, but inside he was thinking only about Tahmina. He wanted to see her, to assure her that everything will be alright, that she must have patience. Nathaniel Parkinson promised to give his half after the wedding, so they would be together soon.

There was a flash of the camera.

"Smile, Granger" whispered Draco in her ear while they stood to take photos with Blaise and Pansy. She got chills when his breath touched her skin, he put his hand at her waist.

After the photos, they had to dance. At first it was awkward when they moved together, all eyes on them. It seemed to her that people whispering about them, but she didn't want to pay attention, instead she concentrated on dancing.

"Well, that was a nice surprise "said Draco

"What?"

"I prepared myself to be stepped on by your sharp heels" Draco explained seriously, but in fact he was joking. He wanted to break the ice, because he could feel how tense she was.

"Are you saying I'm a bad dancer, Malfoy?"

He spun her around and her dress waved, one of her brown curls touched his face

"No, I am saying that I hate sharp heels," he pulled her a little closer to him and out of nowhere added "Especially on my back."

"Now I know I have to take them off." smiled Hermione and enjoyed the surprised look on Draco's face because of her answer "I don't want to hurt your back."

Before he could retort, the music stopped and they heard people clapping; Hermione had to drink something to calm her down a bit.

_''I shouldn't have said that, what he is going to think of me_?'' she thought. ''_He behaved so nice towards me; I don't want to ruin everything…. I can't cross the line_.''

Hermione decided to get some fresh air so she went outside. It would only benefit her as she knew the alcohol was strong. The wedding was taking place in the luxury 'Moriarty' Hotel and across from the hotel were a few Italian cafés. Taking a few deep breaths, Hermione was looking at the lights opposite the street, but then something familiar caught her eye.

In one of the cafés, was sitting alone at the table was Ron, smoking a cigarette.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mione, aren't you supposed to be at the wedding?" he asked vaguely

'I am, but I saw you…" she explained "I thought you quit smoking… why are you here, Ron?

"Is it a crime to smoke outside a café?" groan Ron but didn't looked at her

"Is it because of Pansy?" Hermione asked carefully "You wanted to see her at the wedding, didn't you?"

"I can't discuss her with you" Ron shook his head "It's not natural …. Let's say I am here to enjoy the view; this Hotel is amazing"

"Ron, it's ok" Hermione told him and smiled warmly at her best friend "I want you to know that she's been very honest with me and I would have never been against you two, but... you know she chose otherwise… "

"Yeah, I guess Zabini drew the lucky card" shrugged Ron and put out the cigarette "Go, 'Mione I know you have responsibilities there, don't make Malfoy to wait for you…"

"Ron, we promised to be friends no matter what, so please… if you need me to talk about anything, I am open and I promise not to be weird" she told him and hugged him.

"Yeah, the same for you" he hugged her back "Have a nice night."

Across the street, Draco was watching how Hermione and Ron were hugging. He felt sick to his stomach, anger swirled like a red tide within him, rising to choke him. His breaths became harsh and shallow, and his hands automatically curling into fists at his sides. The feeling of jealousy was growing, crawling along his skin. He turned back inside and ordered a strong firewhiskey.

Hermione felt bad for Ron, but she couldn't help him, only if Pansy had come to her earlier, only if she had the courage to be honest sooner...

_''You are no different then her''_ said a voice in her head but she denied it. ''_No, I can't think about that now_.''

She returned to their table, party now in full swing. Everybody was dancing and having fun, that why she was surprised to see Draco alone, drinking at the table.

"I'm sorry, I was out for a while… the party is nice, did I miss something?" she asked good-naturedly.

"No, you didn't" Draco said coldly, looking away from her. This left her really confused. '''_What on earth changed so suddenly? Did someone make him mad?''_

She looked around to see the possible reason for Draco's dark mood. Everything seemed normal, the guests were having fun.

"Have you prepared your speech?" Hermione asked, trying to break the ice.

"Yes" was his clipped response as he sipped from his drink.

Hermione settled into the chair nervously. She didn't know what to say. Why was he so cold? She decided to leave him alone for a while so he might get better and went to order more alcohol, feeling she was going to need it.

Blaise went to give Pansy's father cheers and eventually to ask about the deal.

"Cheers, Nathaniel, or should I say father?" he said and raised his glass to toast the man.

"Cheers, my boy" said Nathaniel already drunk "Welcome to our family…"

"We are family now, yes..." started Blaise "I was thinking about our agreement?"

"Don't worry, Zabini, we have time…. Go... go live your life with Pansy, make a lot of children…. We have time, don't worry" Nathaniel spoke, slurring his words. The man was practically wasted already.

Blaise cursed. He wanted to get his part of the hotel as soon as possible.

He heard a sound of clinking glass, signaling a speech. All the guests came together as Pansy took Blaise's hand. They watched as Draco stood up, buttoned his suit and then everyone went silent.

"Hello everyone and welcome to this special day…There comes a moment in every man's life when he meets that special someone. Someone who really understands him, will take him for who he really is, and will laugh at all his terrible jokes." Draco paused as the guests chuckled.

"I was pleased when Blaise finally asked me to be his best man. Now, there's a multitude of stories I could tell everyone about the 20-odd years we've known each other, but I can't tell those stories because he either vetoed them or they involve me equally being an idiot. We've both made a lot of mistakes together.… but thankfully none of them are here today!" He chuckled at this, raising his glass to Blaise.

"Blaise, you are very lucky to have a bride sitting next to you but even luckier to have someone as beautiful as Pansy. I just want to say that you guys make a wonderful couple, and how lucky you both are to have each other. I'd like to thank him for the honor of being his best man and on behalf of everybody here I would like to thank you both, for letting us all be part of your special day. We all wish you both a very long and happy life together…. Oh, and Blaise, keep a happy wife for a happy life and never laugh at her choices, because you my friend…are one of them! Cheers!"

"That was nice, speech, well done" Hermione stated him offering a small smile. Draco said nothing. Instead, he turned his back and went towards the elevator.

"Draco, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Hermione asked quite confused.

"Nothing, go back to the party… or even better, you can go back to Weasley"

Hermione froze, she realized that he saw her outside with Ron and clearly misunderstood their hug.

"Ron? I saw him by accident, he was across the street, we just…"

"Save me your explanation, I prefer not to hear about those ginger looser" Draco told her irritated.

"For your information, he was there because he's pining for Pansy. You may not have known, but they liked each other… she just settled for Blaise. I guess Ron wanted to make sure she really was choosing him…"

Draco faced her, that was the most ridiculous information he ever heard in his life. He was watching Hermione, who was upset and a bit drunk, her hands were shaking a bit.

"He's my best friend no matter what. I don't understand why you are so cold towards me. I didn't do anything wrong!" Hermione explained with her hands in the air, quite exasperated with the man before her.

Draco shook his head and added ironically. "How hot do I need to be so that you can understand?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess you are not as clever as you pretend to be. Now go find some other ginger puppy to play with…"

_Smack!_

She slapped him so hard that her palm burned. It only took a matter of seconds for Draco to react. He was livid. _How dare she!_ He grabbed fistfuls of her hair roughly and pulled her to him, she anticipated a hit but instead he did something else entirely- he kissed her.

Warm lips pressed against hers. Hermione's eyes widened and it took 1.3 seconds to realize Draco was kissing her and an additional 3 seconds to realize that she was kissing him back... Her eyes closed fearlessly, but the closure didn't let her see darkness, it instead created explosions of lips pressed hard against hers; their tongues battling for domination. This wasn't like any soft and tender kiss she had ever experienced before. This was madness. This was lust. His hands still pulling her hair, but she didn't feel pain. Instead she felt like her entire body had been taken over by an overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric panic, and lust.

The kiss deepened and threatened to tumble into something more. Draco felt the urge to tear her dress apart and to claim her as his. He wanted her, selfishly, only for him. He knew if he didn't stop now, things were going to spin out of control. As he broke the kiss, Hermione was breathing heavily. They stared at each other, both having similar thoughts racing through their minds. However, they were suddenly interrupted by Theo Nott and his wife Michelle.

"Draco, Hermione… come on, it's time for the Pansy to toss the bouquet!"

They followed not looking at each other. Hermione wasn't able to focus, her head was about to explode, _what just happened?_

She could still feel his lips on hers, his hands in her hair, and she wanted more. His touch made her feel like she was on fire and his presence felt more than good, it felt right.

All unmarried girls were waiting for the bouquet. Pansy tried to toss it at Hermione's direction, but she didn't move. She was just standing there, smiling and trying to behave normally. Her eyes were looking for him, but he was missing.

Blaise snuck a peek at his watch. It was late, but he wanted to see her; to touch her only for few seconds, he needed her more than ever. He had to figure out how to escape for a moment…

Draco was in the bathroom. As he splashed his face with water a few times, he still couldn't believe what he had done, but he wanted more for sure. He had kissed a lot of girls, but this was something different, he wanted to taste all of her.

Returning to their table, he pulled his chair closer to her and whispered in her ear

"You kiss very well upright, I'd like to see you on your back this time." His voice made her whole-body shiver with chills.

"Maybe I prefer top" she whispered back.

"We could try this…what do you say?" said he

She stood to go and slipped something in his pocket whispering in his ear…

"816"

Draco watched her leave and as he reached into his pocket, he felt a key and smiled. This was going to be a night to remember.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco stood up, eager to follow her. Only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was Blaise, looking desperate.

"Mate, I need you…"

"It's not a good time, I have to leave." Draco stated, trying to shake him.

"Exactly" nodded Blaise "You are drunk and feeling nauseous, I am taking you to St. Mungo's…"

Draco looked at his friend confused, who just nodded with his familiar look that said _no questions._

"Let's go…"

They split at the elevator without words. They always could understand each other in such situations. Blaise left the hotel and apparated to her, knocking hard and urgent on the door.

"Open the door, it's me…"

Tahmina opened and saw Blaise standing there in his nice groom suit, untied bowtie and loose shirt, smelling like firewhiskey.

"What are you doing here?! It's your wedding night…" she asked, her eyes red and swollen.

"I… I told her that Malfoy is feeling sick and I have to take care of him. Hurry, we don't have much time…" Blaise kissed her while he was taking off her night-gown and closed the door behind them.

* * *

816... When the key turned in the door, her heart raced, he was coming… coming for her. Her whole body was burning, desiring his touch, and she couldn't wait. She wanted more, more of him.

The room wasn't entirely dark, there were candles on the windows and few around the bed. Entering, he saw her leaning against the window, the dimmed lights making her look even more beautiful. Draco moved towards her, expecting her to say something, anything, but she just grabbed his tie and kissed him. It was passionate, urgent. She moaned every time he deepened the kiss. He pressed her up against the wall and she could feel his length, only further arousing was the first one to break the kiss so he could slowly take off the straps of her dress. Hermione's skin bristled from his touch. He kissed her neck and then whispered into her ear.

"Tell me to stop, Granger…or tell me you want me…"

"I... I want…you…" she moaned as he continued kissing along her neck and shoulders.

"Good," he murmured "Because if I start, I won't be able to stop…"

"Then don't stop" he heard her whisper

Draco slowly moved his hand lower until he found the apex of her thighs. He could feel the heat radiating through the fabric. Her breathing only grew more and more heavy as he moved his hand over her knickers, rubbing her and she was lost in a river of Hermione moved her hands to touch the most sensitive part of him, he lost it. He tore the dress from her body and was surprised to see she wasn't wearing a bra. He palmed her breasts, they fit perfectly in each wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him deeper. Eagerly, she took off his shirt and began to unzip him. Draco smirked at her craving and helped her. She was burning, ready, and completely compliant with his ministrations urging him on her with her tiny whimpers. He ripped the thin fabric that stretched across her arse away from her body and moved his hands to touch her fully. She loved that his fingers explored aggressively between her open legs.

"Please…"

"Please what?" whispered Draco, wanting to hear from her lips what she wanted from him

"I need… you…" was all she could manage. She was lost in the overwhelming sensations that his fingers were creating.

Draco kissed her and maneuvered them over to the bed until she was lying on her stomach, feet planted on the floor. Draco ghosted his hands along the edges of her body until they rested firmly on her shoulders. She felt him line up behind her. They both knew it would be nothing sweet or gentle, he was going to take her hard. When he entered, she shrieked at the ripple of pleasure it sent through felt how tight and wet she was inside, her moaning driving him mad. Draco had never felt such kind of pleasure before. He moved fast and aggressive, but felt she liked it since the harder he thrust, her moans was feeling whole and stretched. She discovered that she loved when he was passionate and dominant. She was on the brink of climax and it wasn't long after, she felt the breath leaving her body as he flipped her and captured her mouth with his. He thrust again his whole length into her, each thrust harder than the last. After few second she heard him groan his release and felt his shudder.

They lay silently. Draco was holding her tight and felt how fast her heart was , she felt in safe in his hands. Hermione wanted to tell him something, anything. That performance deserved a comment and she thought it was necessary to explain that no one has satisfied her like this.

Draco felt inexplicable relief. He had wanted her so much, for so long. She had been provoking him every day in the past six months and finally she was in his hands.

"Draco…" she whispered. He put his finger to her lips.

"Shh… no talking. I'm not done…" he told her as he rolled her over.

* * *

Blaise woke up with bad headache, it was after noon and he heard Pansy talking with someone in the guest room. He pulled the blanket over his head, he wasn't in the mood for talking and for pretending last night was good enough for him. All he wanted was more sleep.

The door to the bedroom opened and he heard soft footsteps approach.

"Baby, dad is here. He wants to talk to us about something." Pansy said

"Oooh… just let me get dressed." Blaise mumbled

Nathaniel Parkinson was waiting for him in the guest room, where the house elves were serving snacks for them.

"I would like a headache potion, please" Blaise said to one of the elves as he sat down.

"Hello, Nathaniel, nice to see you."

"I am about to leave for Austria on business, however, I had to talk to you first. About your honeymoon." He stated

"Daddy, I already told you that Draco and Hermione gave us all expenses paid to Hawaii. They arranged the honeymoon for next week, I even prepared my stuff." said Pansy

"I understand darling, but Blaise and I have some work next week in our hotel in Switzerland" he said firmly and looked at Blaise.

"Pansy, we can re-arrange the honeymoon. I am sure the company will understand. If your father says it's something urgent in Switzerland, I better be there." Blaise told her, gloating internally that the deal was finally taking place.

"Don't worry Pansy, after that, you will have all the time in the world with your husband to go wherever you please." Nathaniel assured her "Now, be a dear and please bring me my old album, I want to show my son-in-law something."

When Pansy left the room, Nathaniel turned to Blaise, his face and tone changed.

"Where were you last night?"

Blaise wrinkled his eyebrows, caught off guard by Nathanial's question. It was a surprise but decided to play it cool.

"I took Draco Malfoy to St. Mungo's" he replied "he was drunk as a skunk. Thank Merlin the nurse knew exactly what to give him."

"Is that so?" Nathaniel rose an eyebrow "I hope that nurse knows that he is a taken man or I will make sure she won't be able to heal anyone, anytime soon."

Blaise wanted to tell him that Draco was not taken, but knew his father in law was referring to him. He was totally wasted last night. How did he know where Blaise went?

"I want you to stick to the deal or you will only see the Hotel in a picture! It that clear?" Nathaniel threatened.

"I did my part." Blaise told him firmly. He was getting very upset. He hated to be threatened.

"Stay true to my daughter." said Nathaniel Parkinson with a strict tone.

"I am true to her. I told you I went to drop my best man at the hospital…" said Blaise "I broke up with Tahmina Rain a few months ago, it wasn't serious anyway. In fact, she's with someone else."

"Who?" asked Nathaniel doubtfully

"I don't know. Someone told me she was seeing someone. Does it matter? We are over!" Blaise was really pissed at this man standing in front of him, talking to him as if he was still a child.

"Good" nodded Nathaniel and changed the tone as Pansy came in.

* * *

Hermione was pacing nervously about her house, thinking of what had happened last night. On one side she felt excited. The sex was amazing and she could still feel his touch on her. On the other hand, she felt guilty, as if she did something very wrong. She felt as if she had given in to him, like he won.

"_It was not a competition._" she thought "_I have to talk to him since we didn't have a chance to discuss anything. He was gone when I woke up… What if everything changes between us? Work would be so uncomfortable and what if others found out? … I am the Head of the Department. I can't sleep with my employees, it's not professional… and what about him? What does he actually want? Just sex and pleasure? To play with me like he does with other witches? … and what about the blond one who was waiting for him almost every day the past few months? I can't afford to have feelings for him, he's not my type. He is selfish, arrogant, he doesn't care about anyone…I can't be his mistress, I've suffered enough. I won't let him make fun of me." _

She decided to visit him the next day prepared with a speech if he tried to convince her otherwise.

Draco was thinking about their night together too. Finally, Hermione had opened up to him and apparently trusted him if she let him touch her and fuck her there was no tomorrow. She had given herself to him completely and allowed him to do so many things to her.

It was amazing, bloody hell...it was euphoric. Letting her have a bit of space, he intended to invite her to dinner tomorrow and talk about what happened. Standing at his window, he was thinking of how insane things had turned out. He hated the first few months in the Ministry, Hermione always irritating him. Now, he wanted her for himself, and something was telling him that he was right. He had never been so bloody attracted to someone before. Her touch, her smell, all of her was intoxicating. Looking outside, he saw a feminine figure with red robe standing at the door, seconds later he heard the doorbell.

"She came to talk to me" Draco said out loud and went to open the door "Chappy, I'll get the door, please serve tea in my office."

"Granger…" he smirked "What a nice…''

"Save it, Malfoy. You knew I would come to talk to you sooner or later" she stated seriously as he let her in.

"Well...talk then" he said, a bit offended with her tone. They went in his office but she didn't even sit, instead, she stood with her hands on her hips.

"About our night in the hotel… I don't know what you were thinking but, I think that we both need to forget it and not to mention it again. It would be for the best since we work together." she added quickly, afraid to miss anything from her prepared speech.

He rose his eyebrows at her. "So, I guess you didn't like it…" Hermione looked away, trying to hide her pink tinged cheeks.

"I… I did like it, it was… nice and…" she swallowed hard "It was nice, but I don't think that anything good will come out of this thing with us. We are very, very different and honestly I prefer not to mix work and sex" she stated matter of factly.

"Well I guess there won't be any sex on the office desk." Draco smirked, hiding his disappointment about the fact that Hermione was rejecting him, when he already harbored feelings for her.

"Malfoy… I'm trying to have a serious conversation here, please behave" the witch scolded him.

"Watch it there, Granger. Out of the Ministry, you are not my boss, so please… watch your tone" Draco told her.

"I'm sorry, you are right… What I meant was, that things between us have to remain casual, if that is ok with you… or not if you want to say something else." she took a deep breath preparing for his answer.

Draco looked at her with an emotionless face, damn he was so good at that. She was jealous she couldn't read his mind or mood. He wasn't the kind of man who would fight over a lost cause, so he simply said

"Ok, I am fine with that…we can be casual Granger."

Even though Hermione was hoping for this kind of answer, she felt disappointed and a little hurt. It seemed as if it was easy for him to answer. She nodded, wished him a good day and turned to leave. As she was grabbing her robe, she saw Blaise coming in.

"Hello, boss… what brings you here?"

"Blaise, hi…" she smiled and looked at his tired face "Wow, somebody partied hard, huh… I had to bring Malfoy some papers for Monday."

"So, he is home, good…" nodded Blaise

"Yeah…" Hermione smiled vaguely "well, have a nice day and give my best to Pansy."

"I will" he told her and went to find Draco. The situation was out of control and he was the only one who could help him with no judgment and no lecture.

"Mate…I need a favor" said Blaise

"Sit down and have a drink first…you look terrible" Draco handed him a glass full of firewhiskey.

"Remember when I told you that I am over with Tahmina Rain?" Draco looked at him and smirked.

"You are shagging her again? Mate you got married 2 days ago…"

"It's not just shagging, I love her! We had a plan but the thing got complicated I really need your help."

"What do you need me to do?" asked Draco as he sipped from his own drink.

"I made a deal with Nathaniel Parkinson. We arranged this marriage, he had his reasons and I had mine… the problem is that he suspects me and Tahmina and he threatened us and I have to make him believe that we are over and that she is with someone else…and since you are single…well I'm sure you can join the dots mate."

"You want me to pretend to be her boyfriend?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You only have to go out with her so the press will see you and believe that things are serious" suggested Blaise "Nathanial Parkinson and the whole wizarding world has to believe that you two are together!"

"For how long?" asked the blonde

"When I close the deal, I will have enough money to take her away and to disappear" Blaise explained

"You will owe me a big one mate." Draco stated, giving no wiggle room in his tone.

"No one can know" Blaise warned him "Absolutely no one!"

"Got it."


	8. Chapter 8

She had been avoiding him for a while now. Every time she needed to tell him something, it was through her secretary and Draco was doing the same. He never asked anything, even for his projects and other work tasks. It was better for both of them; life goes on, no matter what. During the past couple of weeks, Hermione heavily focused on her charity work after getting off from the Ministry. She was getting home late, eating something quickly and immediately heading to bed. It was definitely starting to affect her negatively. She was beginning to feel weak and here lately even getting ill.

"Hermione are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked her one evening. The red head had come over to visit and check in.

"I'm good. There has been so much work and pressure in the Ministry these past few weeks." Hermione mentioned vaguely.

"You look sick, have you eaten today?" Ginny continued to ask, looking at her friend with worried eyes.

"Lisa brought me some soup, but I think it was spoiled. I couldn't finish it… I will make something in a few." Hermione explained further "Please don't worry about me, I'm fine Gin… It's not my first time under pressure at work or even outside of work."

"Did something happen?" Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to share her dirty secret.

"How was the wedding, you never told me a thing!" Ginny remarked

"It was good… we had a lovely time..." she was speaking with a casual tone, as if there was nothing special about that night.

"Hermione you can be honest with me because I already know" Ginny said seriously.

Hermione froze, _how the hell did she know? Did Malfoy mention it in front of someone_?

"What do you mean, Ginny?" she asked as she tried to keep her voice from going up in pitch.

"I know you two met…" Ginny stated as she crossed her arms, waiting for her friend to explain.

"It was a mistake, it meant nothing, we are over… I had drunk too much." Hermione said rapidly as she tried to justify her actions.

"What?" Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "You sound as if you regret it…"

"Of course, I do! We are not good for each other" Hermione denied "I don't know… how could I…"

"But Ron said that you told him he can always count on you?" said Ginny a bit confused.

"Ron?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, Ron he told me he went to watch Pansy's wedding from across the street… Who did you think I was talking about?" Ginny asked, quite surprised at the witch in front of her.

"No one…" Hermione shook her head quickly "Yes, I talked to Ron, it was big mistake for him to come and see the wedding…"

"Hermione Jean Granger!" said Ginny with strict tone "I know you a well, tell me this instant who were you talking about?" she fell silent and Ginny prompted again "What did you do? And why are you blaming the alcohol?"

"Ok, but you have to swear…" began Hermione but Ginny cut her off.

"I don't have to swear. You know very well that I can keep a secret better than anyone… so, who was the guy?" she wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione trying to ease the pressure.

Hermione blushed deeply and said very quietly as if anyone could hear them

"I spent that night with Draco Malfoy."

Ginny gasped and then raised her finger high, pointing at nothing, and saying excitedly

"I knew it! I knew it! There was always this sexual tension between you two. It was about time this happened in my opinion… so was he that terrible you regret it?"

Hermione sign in relief. She had been so worried that Ginny would scold her.

"Merlin no Gin. It was passionate, exciting, and so bloody good."

"Then what?" asked Ginny very curiously "By the way, can I express my amazement of how you and Ron are after Slytherins?"

Hermione smiled a bit but then explained further

"Ginny, we simply are not good match. Even if we put aside our past in Hogwarts, he is still an arrogant, blunt, selfish brat and he uses women for pleasure. He's never been in a serious relationship. I can't imagine him in love and completely faithful to one woman. In fact, I doubt he wants wife and children in this stage of his life and I can't blame him. Draco is young, single, and free to do as he pleases… I am the one who wants stability and security and he can't provide me that."

"You don't believe you can change him? What if he tries to prove you wrong and actually gives you everything you dream of?"

At this, Hermione laughed hard.

"Me? Change Draco Malfoy?! What am I, his mother? It's not about educating him. He's not a boy, he is a grown man… It's not like I'd be teaching him to put his dirty shirts in the laundry basket or to wash his hands before dinner. You're talking about trying to change the way he lives his entire life. It's simply not possible."

"So… you decided then, to give up without even trying?" asked Ginny

"Actually, I told him it was best we forget what happened and both of us to move on with our lives." explained Hermione who was still amused with Ginny's naivety.

"…and he agreed?"

"Of course, he agreed! What else do you think he would say?!"

"You didn't give him an opportunity to say anything otherwise!" began Ginny and Hermione rolled her eyes "Do you have feelings for him?"

''Ginny!'' Hermione raised her voice in shock "What is wrong with you? Ever since I have known you, it's known that you hate him and his family. What are you doing now? Encouraging me?''

"Okay yeah, true, I hated him…" nodded the red haired "call me crazy, but I see the potential in this, only if you weren't so stubborn… so, I'm asking again. Do you have feelings for him?''

"I can't afford to have feeling for him, Gin. I've told you, it would never work out. I'm his boss, and what if we broke up?" explained Hermione, who was getting very annoyed at Ginny's pushing.

"This is your mind talking. What about your heart? There must be something… you let him see you naked, you let him touch you…"

Hermione flinched on the memories of that night in her hotel room

"I guess I was physically attracted by him, nothing more…"

Ginny shrugged

"If you say so…" and then added wickedly "So…you won't mind if he is with someone else?"

Hermione heart raised but she remained calm

"Not at all."

* * *

Harry and Ginny wanted to have a surprise birthday party for Ron. Hermione, being the planner that she was, helped them. They invited the whole family as well as a few friends and colleagues of Ron's. The theme of the party was his favorite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons and Ginny had arranged for the captain's image to appear and fly around after he blew out the candles to make a wish.

"Ginny, everything turned out great!" said Hermione impressed by the look of the hall "Your brother will be so happy"

"It's nice, isn't it… I know this kind of decoration is typically some 14 years old fan's birthday theme, but he will be thrilled" she smiled and took the big box from Hermione's hands "Let me put this in the presents section… wow it's so heavy, I bet it's something fancy!"

"No, Ginny, let me take this..." Harry came from behind her and took the box carefully from her hands and added with low voice "This is really heavy… you know what the healer said…"

"Healer?" asked Hermione and wrinkled her eyebrows

"Well… I hurt my back few days ago and the healer gave me medicine and told me to be careful, that's all…" explained Ginny

"What happened, are you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly and stared at her friend, looking her over for any other obvious injuries or signs of discomfort. Ginny and Harry shared a look and giggled.

"I fell in the kitchen, but I'm sure you don't want to know the details, 'Mione." Hermione made a face and shook her head.

"You're right, I don't want to know…. So, Harry what's the plan for tonight?"

"I will tell Ron that we were called for an emergency and I will bring him here under the impression that there is some sort of dark wizard attack. When we apparate, I will blind him and push him here, wandless, then all of you will scream "Surprise!"

"Do you think he will buy it?" asked Hermione who was a bit skeptical.

Harry nodded "Yeah, I have been telling him every day this week that we keep receiving anonymous letters about futures attacks, so..."

"Sounds great, I can't wait to see his face" said Ginny

"Well, I better get going" he kissed her cheek and left them.

Almost everyone had come and looked around to appreciate the hall, one big tort took place in the middle of the hall, all the tables were full of all kind of his favorite foods. Hermione heard Molly lecturing George for his surprise, urging him to be careful with the children near. She took one glass of white wine and went to speak to Fleur who was adjusting little Victoire's braids.

"Ermione, ello… long time no see" smiled Fleur. She looked flawless as always, wearing a pink dress with beautiful bow on her back, her daughter was her little mini-me wearing a matching dress and looking so cute.

"Hello, how are you, you look amazing… and Victoire, you are so pretty!" Hermione knelt to be on her eyes level "You are growing up to be a big girl now!"

"Merci" said the little girl and blushed

"She's a bit shy lately" said Fleur and pet her head "How are you doing, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good…" she sipped her glass but the taste was a bit bitter "Merlin, this wine is so bitter…"

"I don't usually drink" said Fleur looking at Hermione's glass.

A ringing sound interrupted them "Oh, I am sorry, that's my phone" Hermione rummaged around for her phone and answered "Hello?"

"May I speak to Miss Granger?" asked a male voice from the other side

"This is she…" said Hermione wondering who could that be. It was normally only her parents who called and she didn't remember to give her number to anyone else. At the same moment Ginny caught her eye, waving at her from afar, giving her a sign that Harry and Ron are coming.

"I am Doctor Johnson from White Chapel Hospital… there was an accident. I am afraid your parents were involved in a car crush…." Hermione's heart stopped, she felt cold waves on her body.

As everyone else was yelling "Surprise!" Hermione couldn't stay stable on her feet. She felt sick and in a blink of an eye was falling rapidly to the ground as everything went dark.

"Mione… Mione… are you ok? Hermione, wake up!" she heard voices around her.

"Mom…dad…" she opened her eyes but everything was blurry.

"She's dizzy… some water, please" said Ginny "Hermione, hun, you need to relax… you hit your head. Try and stay still."

"Take me to the hospital…my parents…. They had a car accident… Harry, please…." Harry understood very well what she meant by car accident, so he nodded and took her hand

"Babe, I'm taking her, this is very serious… I will contact you later…" Harry told her gently as he helped Hermione stand up and gave her elixir for anxiety that Molly handed him. Ron wanted to go with them but she tried to convince him that he shouldn't leave his family and friends and to enjoy the party.

"Rubbish… you're practically family, I won't leave you." he protested "I can have my party some other time…. come on Harry, let's go…."

* * *

After arriving at the hospital in London, the doctor told Hermione that her father was in a coma and her mother had a broken pelvis and few cracked ribs but other than that she didn't have any life-threatening injuries.

"I want to see them, please…" asked Hermione desperate, her face was so pale and her hands were shaking.

"I am afraid you can't visit your father; he is in the intensive care ward. After few days as he gains stability, we will move him to another room. As for your mother, she is asleep. After we ran a few tests we gave her a sedative. You can go see her but she may be sleeping. Her room is 707." The doctor eyed the young men accompanying Ms. Granger and sighed. "Unfortunately, gentlemen, you will have to wait here, only immediate family is allowed" said the doctor and left them.

"Hermione, everything is going to be fine, I'm sure this muggle doctor knows what he's doing" Ron tried his best to convince her but she shook her head.

"Muggle medicine is way slower than ours… I will take my parents to St. Mungo's and you two are going to help me." They agreed, even though they knew that is was illegal to move muggles into wizarding hospitals, but Hermione knew how to cover everything.

A few days after Hermione's parents were moved into a private room at St. Mungo's. As she was arriving to visit them, she was met with a surprise. Standing in the entryway was Pansy.

"Hermione, hello… I had come to see Blaise at work and was headed to talk to you, but he told me you would be here… is everything ok?" she asked her friend.

"Yes, hopefully… I have been visiting a very sick friend, but he is doing fine now" she smiled. She trusted Pansy but she didn't want to tell the truth. It would mean risking the cover of her, her parents, Harry, Ron, and the team of healers.

Pansy watched her closely, taking in her tired face and wrinkled forehead.

"Are you sure? You look so tired and sick yourself." She knew that Pansy was probably right, lately she was feeling diminished and exhausted.

"It's the stress. I need some rest, things at work have been heavy with me missing these few days" Hermione managed to make an excuse.

"You do need a break" nodded Pansy and suddenly her face lit up with an idea "I know! We could go on a vacation together!"

"Vacation?" repeated Hermione

"Yes, like a girl's weekend! What do you say?"

Hermione didn't know how to escape this proposal, she need to be there for her parents even though she was had not been feeling well the past few days. She needed a break from this stressful week, but she was determined to make sure her parents were safe and healthy first. Before she could answer, a male figure appeared behind Pansy

"Ron!" pointed Hermione "Hi… what are you doing here?"

"Hello ladies" said he and looked at Pansy who just nodded quietly.

Their eyes met for a second and Hermione felt the tension in the air. She realized that they must have not seen each other since Pansy chose to be with Blaise. It was an awkward moment and bordering on uncomfortable so she decided to break the silence.

"I hope everything is good at home, what brings you here Ron?" He looked away from Pansy and turned to Hermione trying to sound casual.

"Well, one prisoner had health complications after we arrested him and I needed to come and write a report on his injuries for the department" he explained. Hermione knew that statement wasn't true. He came nearly every day to see her parents and make sure she was doing okay.

"So how are you, you look a bit pale 'Mione."

Hermione sighed. She was tired of hearing everyone's comments about how she was looking, but she didn't want to argue with Ron. She just wanted bid them farewell and go see her parents.

"I'm fine. Work has gotten me a bit run down, but I promise it will be better after I finish my projects for the Minister."

"Fine, say hello to Lisa for me will ya? Tell her I wish her to get better soon" said Ron trying to cover for her in front of Pansy, but she was confused and couldn't suppress the question.

"Hermione, didn't you say it was a friend? You left me with an impression it was a male."

Ron and Hermione shared a look and then she shook her head and smiled

"No, Lisa my secretary , but of course I feel as if she is my friend." said she and added "Well, it was great to catch up with you, but I need to go, visit hours are limited today… Ron, I will see you Sunday at Harry's dinner party and Pansy we will have to get lunch soon, owl me.. Have a nice day... both of you."

With that Hermione turned her back and went to her parents' room, leaving Ron and Pansy alone. They stared at each other; the situation was more than awkward. Ron swallowed hard and finally managed to find some words.

"I hope you are doing well Pansy. You look good" She bit her lip for a second and then found the power to give him a small smile.

"You look good yourself, I hope everything is going well with you too." Ron walked a bit closer to her. "I am fine, thank you…"

His closeness made her feel tense and she wanted to leave.

"Well, that was awkward enough for today, so... I'm going to go. Goodbye Ron."

Before she managed to turn her back, Ron took her hand and stopped her, she looked surprised at his daring act.

"Listen, Pansy… It doesn't have to be this awkward, we can still be… frie… I mean on friendly terms" he quickly corrected himself

. Pansy pulled her hand away and looked around to see if anybody had seen.

"Ronald, I told you before, we can be on friendly terms, but to speak with me alone and for you to touch my hands is way too inappropriate. Let me remind you I am a married woman" her tone was strict and cold. Ron groaned loudly.

"I don't need to be reminded, I know your family status. I was trying to say that we could still talk sometimes. You know that I am a good listener, maybe not a good advisor but I have a strong shoulder to cry on."

By the look on her face Ron could tell that Pansy was very annoyed. She crossed her arms and her cheeks flushed red in fury.

"What exactly would I cry about? I am very happy, my life is perfect. I have everything I dreamed of."

At this statement Ron narrowed his blue eyes at her, but all the while thinking how cute she was when she got mad.

"You are happy with Zabini?" Ron asked her "You are telling me that you feel loved and happy with him?"

"Yes" Pansy answered instinctively with no time for her to think or to realize the question that had been asked. No one had asked her this before, for the rest of her family it was enough that they got married. Not one of them asked her how she felt after that, not even her oldest friends. So why would he, Ronald Weasley of all people, be interested in her happiness?

"I'm glad you do" Ron replied simply, calming his urge to tell her his opinion.

Pansy was breathing heavily. She was trying to calm down but in some twisted way she felt flattered that he cared about her. Maybe it was her vanity; maybe it was some form of a hidden ego but she really felt flattered.

"And you? Are you happy, are you seeing someone?"

"Yes, I am" Ron stated, still looking at her face, trying to find any sign that she was unhappy.

"You are what?" she was confused "Happy or seeing someone?" He smirked and shook his head

"I'm sorry but I only discuss my personal life with friends I am on good terms with…" he stated as he stepped away from her. "You made it pretty obvious that you are not of them… goodbye Mrs. Zabini, have a great day."

Ron turned his back and left Pansy standing there with an open mouth. This left her incredibly angry.

"_How dare he! Speaking to me like that?! First, he's offering his shoulder to me and then he's acting so rude_." Pansy thought, irritated but the one thought that began to bother her and would continue to do so floated to her mind as she was leaving. „_Was he dating someone already?__"_

* * *

Draco entered one of the most expensive cafés located in the center of Wizarding London. He was dressed properly for a date with an elegant lady who was waiting for him in a table in the center of the café. He smirked when all eyes were on him as he reached the table. People were whispering and turning their heads trying to see his date. It was the first time Draco Malfoy was spotted out in public with a date. He didn't mind, after all, that was his purpose.

"Hello, Draco" said the beautiful brunette before him as she smiled softly at him.

"Hello, Tahmina" he nodded. After the waiter took their order, they were finally able to cast a _muffliato_ around the table for them to speak without being heard.

"I want to thank you for helping us…" Tahmina began. Draco looked at her, she was so beautiful and delicate, her skin was smooth and her lips looked ever so tender. Somehow the look in her eyes had something both exotic and seductive, and he knew instantly why his best friend fell for her.

"I am doing my best friend a favor" Draco simply replied keeping a neutral tone.

"And still…" she continued kindly "You must have had to give up of a lot of things because of us. I assume you had to end your dates with other witches and now having to pretend all the time… I hope there was not someone special…"

Draco cut her off. "If there was someone special, we wouldn't be here now"

"Of course," said Tahmina shyly as she blushed a little from embarrassment "I just wanted to say how much I appreciate your help."

Draco didn't want to listen to this sentimental poppycock. It was bad enough that he was wasting his afternoon here instead at home developing his new project. He wanted to help his best friend with his crazy plan. He knew there would be a little advantage for him- making Granger believe that he moved on.

"Don't flinch" he said to Tahmina as he put his hand on hers knowing that people around them are watching curiously.

She almost flinched but he winked at her, giving her a little gesture to indicate that people were staring. She turned out a better actress than he thought, as she smiled warmly at him and gave him a completely smitten look.

"So, what do you do for living, Tahmina?" asked Draco casually

"I design robes and official dresses. Fashion is a big passion of mine" she explained "I work from home momentarily, but soon I will open a store in Diagon Alley."

"Good for you" nodded Draco. He didn't really care, he was just keeping the conversation going.

"Did Blaise inform you of his plan for French Riviera?" asked Tahmina

"He did not. He only mentioned that he will be giving me instructions for every step" Draco stated simply as he sipped from his glass.

"Well, next weekend he will buy tickets for a weekend at villa located in the French Riviera. He already hired a yacht where we will be photographed together" she explained. At this Draco raised his eyebrows, Blaise had really lost it.

"What?"

"Blaise will come at night and you could go…well… don't worry he will explain everything to you" she waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Do we have to do this every week?" asked Draco

"Only for the first month. When people are used to us being official, we can give an interview if…" began Tahmina but Draco cut her off.

"No. Anyone who knows me, knows that this is not my style. I prefer to be private with all my affairs, personal or work." Draco told her, a bit irritated at the potential of this rapidly getting out of his control. Tahmina nodded few times, trying to reassure him.

"I understand, we will consider your opinions too."

After an hour they decided it was time to go. Draco put his hand on her waist carefully and as they went out, he noticed a paparazzi near the corner.

"Don't look around, they are watching us" he whispered to her

"Oh" she just nodded slowly

"Let's give what people want…" he pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek like he was saying goodbye "It's show time…"

* * *

Even after taking a few days off, Hermione still didn't feel well. She had tried muggle medications as well as a pepper-up potion, but was still feeling very odd. It wasn't until her period didn't come that she really started to stress out. All of the symptoms she was experiencing…

No.

She refused to even think about the possible reason behind this and thus was postponing taking a test. She just knew she performed a contraceptive charm that night with Draco…However it was only a few Saturday's later as she puked her guts out that she decided to brew a test potion. Only to rule it out of course.

As she waited for the potion to get ready, Hermione was thinking about how last weekend at Harry's birthday get together, Harry and Ginny announced they were expecting. Then a few days later her secretary Lisa and her boyfriend told her the same thing. She was happy for all of them, but as for her, she preferred to focus on her career and eventually if she managed to find a decent man, she would be willing to start a family.

No man had attracted her lately, and she was still trying to forget that night with Draco, whom she was still avoiding. They barely spoke to one another, even about work. She refused to be alone with him, calling in Blaise to be present if she needed to speak to him.

Hermione tried not to regret what had happened, but she was just convinced that he could not, would not change for her. She just knew no matter what happened they didn't have a chance…

It was now or never. She pricked her finger and watched 3 droplets fall into the cauldron. She closed her eyes.

3…

2…

1…

When she opened them and saw the contents of the cauldron, she began to panic.

_The liquid had turned blue_… blue for a boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**P****roperty donation agreement**

**Between Nathaniel Parkinson and Blaise Zabini**

_I, Nathaniel Parkinson, owner of ½ of "Royal Plaza Montreux" with address Avenue Claude Nobs 7, 1820 Montreux, Switzerland , legally and willingly donate__all my assets and shares to Blaise Zabini,__85 Great Portland Street, London, W1W 7LT (West End)__ registration number __ 200161688, address in the presents of notary Charles Widmor number of license # 10034521. The value of my shares of "Royal Plaza Montreux" is 60 000000 galleons__,__ the agreement will enter into force after the signatures of the two interested parties__and after and no later of 01.01.2004_

Blaise was looking it over in the notary office one morning and was trying very hard not show his anger. He looked at his father in law who was eyeing him curiously.

"I hope you are satisfied now as I am giving you everything for free…but you look a bit confused?"

"Yeah, although there is a little detail that is confusing me." Blaise said with low voice

"What is that supposed to mean? I thought Charles wrote everything perfectly clear?" Nathaniel looked over the notary once more.

"The date is for next year?" Blaise pointed at the end of the document.

"Ahhh, the date of our agreement… well, isn't that a perfect New Year's gift?" Blaise narrowed his dark eyes and impatiently asked again "Sure. It is a very generous gift, but why? This is like after eleven months from now…"

Nathaniel looked at the notary first and then smirked at Blaise.

"For my generous gift I assume you will give me one as well… a grandchild perhaps "

"A grandchild" whispered his son in law, almost in horror.

This was the last straw! It was bad enough that he had to marry a witch he didn't love and had to leave behind the girl of his dreams. Blaise also had to ask his best friend to be a part of this circus. Now, this old son of a bitch wanted a grandchild… he wanted to hex him and to get this over with.

"You two have a lot of time… eleven months are enough I guess" winked Nathaniel and took the paper to sign the agreement.

Blaise said nothing, he put his hand on his forehead and breathed in deep. He was glad that his father in law signed it, but Nathaniel is going to be very disappointed when Pansy never gets pregnant, not that she insisted on it. She never spoke to him about such things or any plans for the future. Lately she was a bit distracted and quiet, doing her charity things, but he didn't care as long as she was not bothering him with shit.

Nathaniel passed him the parchment and pointed at the signature line. Blaise took a deep breath and signed it, only thinking that this truly was the best for Tahmina and him.

* * *

Hermione was staring at the clear blue liquid. Her mind was a mixture of emotions. She felt scared, surprised and mostly amazed for the new life inside her. _But how was that possible? _She was more than sure she performed the contraceptive charm minutes before Draco came to her room. Then it hit her like a brick – how would he react? Would he be mad? angry? She could almost imagine his cold face making a disgusting grimace and probably insulting her magical skills… and what about people around her? Her parents and friends, would they support her as a single mother knowing who the father is?

She couldn't even begin to think her career and work. What is the Minister going to do if he found out that the boss of the Department is messing around with her employees and managed to get pregnant… Hermione bit her lips and put her hand on her belly… _a new life_… new life inside her. The feeling was indescribable with words, a warm wave went through her heart and hot tears fell on her cheeks.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Mione…"

It was Ginny's positive, friendly voice. Hermione hid the cauldron and brushed her tears, trying to smile and to act normal.

"Come in"

The red-haired witch let herself in

"What are you doing? I was knocking like five times… I hope you didn't forget about our Saturday gossip session and chocolate chip cookies…"

They hugged as Hermione began apologizing.

"I'm sorry I was working on something for work and lost track of time…"

"Of course you are!" Ginny laughed as they went into the kitchen "Drop everything you're doing, I have some juicy gossip on some of your employees…

As Ginny was helping Hermione to put the tea and the sweets, she continued explaining

"Do you remember our neighbor Stephanie Scratch?" asked Ginny while cutting the chocolate cake with fresh berries.

"The one with the parrots?" guessed Hermione

"The very same" she nodded and licked the frosting off her fingers "Well, her sister is living in Brighton and you won't believe what she saw on Valentine's day…"

Hermione looked at Ginny curiously.

"Late that night she heard noises and looked through her peephole and she saw a drunk Blaise Zabini entering her neighbor's apartment!" Ginny explained.

"What?!" gasped Hermione as she followed her friend in the living room carrying the tea and the cake.

"This cake is amazing! Ever since I got pregnant my taste has changed. Not always for the good either, but this is so good!"

"It seems so." Hermione agreed watching Ginny devour her slice. The red hair rose an eyebrow and smirked wickedly.

"Wasn't Blaise and Pansy's fairytale wedding on Valentine's day?"

"Yes, it was… I can't believe this… Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded positively and took another big bite of cake.

"That's not even the worst part! The girl he was visiting was his ex- girlfriend Tahmina someone I think, I don't remember her from Hogwarts, so I guess she's much younger…"

Hermione felt bad for Pansy. The poor girl was so in love with Blaise that she gave him a second chance and even married him; Hoping to get her _'happily ever after'_ even after all that she suffered.

"Why would Blaise do such disrespectful thing on his wedding night?" asked Hermione disappointed "I understand if someone cheats on you while in the relationship, but to do so on such a special day… that's just…the whole thing makes me disgusted… Poor Pansy!"

Ginny made a face but continued

"Don't worry karma had her revenge"

Hermione sipped from her cup

"What do you mean? Don't tell me Pansy cheated too… you know she and Ron liked each other before she gave Blaise a second chance… I wish she had decided otherwise…"

At this statement Ginny rolled her eyes.

"This was her choice. Truthfully, I am grateful that Ron wasn't the one she chose… I am still wondering how on earth he fell for her? He even went to watch the wedding! The strangest part is that he never slept with her, they just saw each other for coffee and my bother still wanted her..."

"How is that so strange?" questioned Hermione.

"It's just strange how a man fell in love with a woman, an odd one never the less, without any physical contact?" said Ginny "Seriously what did he see in her?"

Hermione shook her head

"Apparently not all men are the same. Maybe there was something he saw in her, you saw how she really changed her attitude. It may that when they spend time alone, Pansy showed a different side of her and Ron fell..."

Ginny waved her hand

"Anyway, I was saying that Blaise got his karma…"

Hermione looked at her curiously holding her tea cup tight

"This morning Daily Prophet wrote an article about that pictured that Tahmina girl, kissing on a yacht in French Riviera with no one other than his best friend…the photo was very scandalous, I wish I had brought the newspaper, they were laying down in swimsuits, she was kissing his neck…"

It took Hermione few seconds to realize who was Ginny referring to, and she wished she hadn't heard right.

"What did you say?" she whispered

"I mean, she's with Malfoy now, they made it official… what a tramp, huh? Starting a relationship with his best friend only to make him jealous…"

Hermione couldn't hear any more words, her ears thumped loudly. She felt sick to her stomach and her heart broke into a million pieces, she started breathing heavily.

"Mione, are you ok?" Ginny took her hand

"I'm fine" she whispered and turned around "I need some water, I'll be back." She tried to stand up but Ginny stopped her.

"Please, stay I will bring you some water, you look so pale…"

"I am fine… don't worry…" Ginny shook her head. After she gave Hermione a fresh glass of water, the red head fixed her with a serious glare.

"I know what this is about… you have feelings for Malfoy!"

Hermione swallowed hard and all her emotions came out, the tears fell down her cheeks.

"No, Ginny… I... I am…"

"Don't deny it… I told you there was something there. I asked you if you minded him seeing another witch…"

"Ginny, it's not about that…" said Hermione again and brushed the tears away from her face.

"Then what is it about?" she crossed her arms, waiting for a reasonable answer from her best friend.

"I'm pregnant" Hermione stated. She didn't believe her own voice. It was so determined as if she was saying "I am a witch. It was then that she realized she was saying those words for the first time aloud.

"Pregnant?" repeated Ginny and came closer to Hermione "You are pregnant… is he…?" The other witch nodded slowly.

"Yes. He is the father…"

Ginny shook her head

"Are you certain you are pregnant? Knowing you, I am sure you did the spell right…you need to make the test again!"

"Gin, I'm pregnant. I'm sure of it… my period more than 10 days is late, I'm feeling so sick and the test was more than clear… I can show you! I can't believe this happened. I performed the contraceptive charm minutes before he came to my room…."

"Wait a second…" Ginny raised her hand "How many times did you do it?"

"I told you… right before he came to my hotel room…"

"No, no…" the redhead interrupted her again "How many times did you two have sex?"

Hermione stared at her friend wide eyed.

"Does it matter?!"

"Yes it does!" Ginny told her seriously "Do you remember which charm you did?"

"The one I do usually_… integrum servabo _" retorted Hermione, still wondering where her friend was going with this "I've never had problem with it before with Ron."

Ginny made a disgusted face.

"As much as I hate to listen about my brother's sex life, did you recast it each time before you guys… were intimate?"

"I hate to talk about that with you as well…. No, I didn't because we didn't need it more than once a night… "

"Some contraceptive charms must be performed before each time, while others don't. I know this because when Harry and I started to try for a baby, we researched a lot to see what would help our odds." Ginny explained "So, if you had sex with Malfoy more than once and you didn't perform the charm each time..."

Hermione put her head in her hands, not having words to say as Ginny continued

"Well, I guess this answers your question about how the pregnancy happened…"

"I can't believe this…. I can't believe this…" Hermione said shaking her head "How could I be so stupid? I'm supposed to be bright!" Ginny hugged her tight.

"Mione, you need to relax first and pull yourself together. You are the strongest, brightest witch I have ever met. You will figure the things out."

"I never expected this to happened to me!" she confessed "I can't even express my feelings to myself… How am I going to be a single mother… how will my family react… how he will react, I don't want to mess his life up, and my career… Kingsley will probably fire me …"

Ginny looked at her in shock

"What are you talking about?! He can't fire you because you are pregnant. That is illegal, you can sue him!" she protested and her cheeks flushed with red anger.

"I had sex with my employee, I got pregnant… in fact Malfoy can press charges for sexual assault and don't look me like that. This type of thing has happened before in the Ministry few times and if I remember correctly last time was Mindy Firebolt. She had sex with three of her colleagues, got pregnant, and had no clue who the father was… it was a nasty scandal, didn't Harry tell you this?"

"What?! No, he never gossips about work. In fact, we have a rule to not to talk about work at home… this is not important now" she waved her hand " You can do this, I am here for you any time and Harry, Ron, my mom and your parents are too… if you want to keep it, we will help you with everything."

Hermione put her hand on her belly and bit her low lip

"Of course, I'm going to keep it. This is my baby"

"Okay then. Get some rest, get your thoughts together, and I am sure that in the morning everything will get a bit clearer." Ginny advised her and then smiled warmly "We are going to be moms together, isn't that great?"

They hugged goodbye and she left Hermione alone to think.

* * *

Blaise entered the room furious and tossed a newspaper with the photo of Draco and Tahmina kissing his neck on the yacht he hired for them.

"What the hell is this?"

Tahmina turned her gaze slowly to her lover and said with an emotionless voice

"That is what you wanted from me!"

"To see you make out with my best friend?!"

She waved her long black hair "You told me this has to look authentic!"

He grabbed her neck

"Oh and you enjoyed it, right?"

Tahmina didn't move a millimeter.

"I could ask you the same question. Do you enjoying sleeping with you wife?"

Blaise growled in anger.

"You knew that would happen. You agreed with this from the beginning. You know that it's all an act!"

"Then my answered is the same! I am doing only what you are telling me to." she stated coldly. Blaise pulled her to him aggressively and kissed her like a hungry animal. He was squeezing her body and she kissed him back passionately as well.

"I love you, Tahmina… more than you can imagine, seeing you with someone else makes me crazy, I could kill for you, you know that, right?"

"I know you love me, but you love money more… this is what this whole circus is about, isn't it?"

"I want what is mine and I will fight until death to get it! I have some news… today we signed the agreement!"

Tahmina jumped and screamed in happiness.

"You should have told me this first!" she put her hands around his neck and tried to kiss him but he pulled her

"There is a trick… the date of the agreement won't be recognized until 01.01. 2004"

Tahmina's face went dark

"Well, I guess you need to accept me holding your best friend hand for the next 11 months without jealousy! If you make another scene like today, I will walk away and you will never see me again, understand?"

Blaise looked at her with his dark eyes and squeezed her hard.

"And if I see you kissing another man again, I will make sure no one will see you again, understand?"

Tahmina smirked at him

"I love you even more when you are jealous" He pulled her and kissed her hard.

* * *

Monday morning Draco was preparing some paperwork when a knocked distracted him.

"Come in"

It was Pansy and he stared at her look- she was wearing a tight long red dress under her black expensive coat, her hair was in long black curls and her lips coated with ruby red lipstick.

"Good morning" she smiled

"I think you confused the doors, Blaise is opposite mine" he pointed towards the hallway.

"I am not here to see him. He's in Hermione's office and while I am waiting for them to finish, I wanted to say hello"

Draco raised an eyebrow

"Well, hello"

"How are you doing? We don't talk that much lately." Pansy stated as she sat opposite him.

"I am working as you see and don't have time for charity, Pans" he began to write something down. She laughed loudly.

"I promise not to bother you with charity this time, I just came to see how you doing, I swear" she crossed her legs and made herself comfortable on the armchair.

"Oooh, I see, you came to fish for gossip." Draco said, still writing on the papers.

"Oh, come on! When you will introduce me to your special girlfriend? And how come I have never heard of her, how young is she?"

Draco swallowed hard and felt guilty for his friend. She was one of his oldest friends from Hogwarts and thanks to him she was about to suffer again.

"Seriously, Pansy. You are wasting your time… "

"Fine, but sooner or later I will meet you two…"

Draco was wondering if this whole idea was even any good and was seriously considering talking to Blaise in order to end everything as soon as possible.

"You can come to lunch with me and Blaise and tell me more about your charity event next month." He suggested.

"I am so glad you want to, but I already have plans for lunch. I am taking Hermione to meet Frank Melling."

At this, Draco finally picked his head up from his papers.

"What?"

"Something like blind date, but she doesn't know yet, so please keep it quiet." Pansy winked

"Frank Melling? This idiot, wasn't he divorced?"

A strange feeling flushed his body. He wasn't sure if this is what jealousy felt like but he wanted to stop this absurd meeting. This Frank bloke used to work for his family potion business last year and Draco didn't like him a bit.

"So what? He is handsome, rich and very funny. I think Hermione will like him." Pansy said, sounding very convinced, taking a small mirror out of her purse.

"His wife left him because he was a gambler. He's hardly rich and the only funny thing about him is his dressing style." snorted Draco

"His family is rich, he's not gambling anymore and… you are saying those things out of spite! You blew your chance with her, so stay out of this and watch your own little witch." Pansy stated looking at the little mirror fixing her lipstick.

Draco was about to respond when she interrupted him

"Don't try to deny it, I saw how you were looking her at the wedding. I know you fancied her… I don't know what happened next but you probably messed up, because she always changes the subject when it comes to you… anyway, I am going now, have a nice day and please tell Narcissa to owl me when she comes to England."

Pansy shut the door and left a stunned Draco very mad. He couldn't finish what he was writing, and he tossed the papers and his urge to smoke came again.

Pansy went to Hermione's office and saw her talking to her secretary

"Hey, Mione, how are you doing? I wanted to meet with you for lunch…"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Pansy, I have so much work to do and I have a lunch with the Minister today."

"That's such a pity, I wanted to introduce you to someone…" began she but Hermione quickly interrupted her.

"Pansy. I appreciate your kind gesture but I am really not in the mood for that…"

Pansy gave her a disappointing look

"Fine, but you have to come with me for that cocktail party I told you about Saturday night, it's a new place and we can meet new people… you know, it's good for our charity work" she added and winked.

Hermione took a deep breath

"I can't promise you right now, but we will keep in touch… I am really sorry, I know we haven't spent much time together but I am incredibly busy… I promise to make up for you, ok?"

Pansy nodded and said goodbye. She was walking the corridors of the Ministry determined to meet someone she desired to see.

"Pansy…?"

"Hey… Blaise…"

"What are you doing here?" asked her husband curiously

"I came to talk to Hermione, we will see each other later at lunch" said Pansy and smiled.

"Oh, ok, I am busy at lunch anyway…." mumbled Blaise he was planning to talk to Draco about Nathaniel Parkinson's conditions. Pansy waved her hand, her eyes circling around the people in the corridor, searching.

"Listen, I forgot to tell you that this weekend me and Malfoy will be in Norway for a conference, so we can't go to Switzerland as I promised." Pansy just smirked

"Don't worry about it, I already made plans with Hermione for a girl's weekend."

Blaise nodded and mentally thanked Salazar for this nice coincidence, he kissed her cheek for goodbye and didn't noticed her face changed because of someone she spotted off in the distance…

* * *

Hermione was determined to speak to the Minister. She made a perfect plan for her career and for taking care of the baby without Malfoy's awareness.

"So, Miss Granger, you wanted to talk to me about your future plans in the Ministry" said Kingsley as he sat opposite her "I am curious what is that about."

"Something very serious and unplanned happened to me and I knew that the right thing to do was to tell you first and to be honest and responsible" said Hermione seriously, looking straight to his eyes.

"That sounds very major, should I be worried, Ms. Granger?" asked Kingsley narrowing his eyes in curiosity and worry.

"I am pregnant…" she began but he quickly cut her off.

"You are pregnant?" he repeated "But I never knew you were in a relationship?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"This is what I wanted to discuss. I will explain everything and I will take full responsibility for my actions, please hear me out?"

The Minister nodded

"Of course, you can tell me everything "

"Getting pregnant wasn't planned. I wanted to dedicate time to my career first and then, after I met the right one, start a family. However, even the best laid plans can be derailed. In the moment I made a reckless act, and later I found out I am pregnant. I want to keep the baby and for it to be raised in the best way possible" her voice was strong and determined but inside she was shaking because of the words she was about to say next.

"I came to you first only because the father…" she took a deep breath "He is one of my employees and I know it was an irrational decision to get involved with him, but this happened and I can't take it back. You need to know that I will take full responsibility. I am asking only not to make it public because he doesn't know and I prefer not to involve him or his family…"

"Miss Granger, I hope you are not talking about Mr. Zabini, he is married man" said Kingsley but Hermione shook her head.

"No, of course not… the father is…"

"Draco Malfoy" said the Minister like he was reading her mind

She nodded and he gave her a small smile. Truthfully, she was expecting a different reaction, but he didn't seem surprised at all.

"You don't have to be worried about your future career, Ms. Granger. I won't fire you or punish you" he told her warmly "I will keep your position while you are on maternity leave."

Hermione blinked few times

"You will?"

"Yes, your personal life and your decisions about this baby are not my concern. As long as you want to work in the Ministry, I will be more than happy to have you here." said Kingsley

"Thank you, Minister! I am so happy you will support me. I was very concerned about your reaction" she smiled in relief and had an urge to hug him

"I understand why you were concerned but this is not a crime we are talking about. No one was forced, no one got hurt, and there are no other people involved… I admit that I am not surprised about Mr. Malfoy, because I have seen a few times that there is something way he looks at you, the way he talks about you, and especially when he told Gream that you were his fiancé, it's obvious he fancies you as more than just boss. However, none of this is my place. If you don't want to tell him, that is up to you." Kingsley assured her "You can count on me, I will keep my mouth shut, when the time comes, I will say that you will take a time off and I will look for a replacement for a while."

"That would be great, Minister! Thank you so much, I appreciate your support and understanding" Hermione was about to cry tears of happiness and alleviation.

On her way home, Hermione was thinking about the baby and couldn't wait to go to her first doctor appointment to make sure everything is fine. This weekend she was going to tell her parents and then eventually her friends.

She decided not to mention Malfoy at all. His life had taken a different direction and Hermione didn't want to bother him. He looked happy with his new girlfriend and never contacted her after for anything other than work. As Hermione was nearing her house, she admired the flowering trees and thought about the little baby boy inside her. She wondered what he will look like, hoping no one would see the resemblance between him and his father if the baby had the Malfoy genes.

That was a minor detail. She was more concerned about how to raise it and how many things she needed to learn about babies and kids. She was walking and smiling until she approached her front door. A tall man was standing there waiting impatiently.

"Granger…"

Her breath stopped

"What are you doing at my door, Malfoy?"


	10. Chapter 10

She hadn't expected to see him, and certainly not at her front door. Nevertheless, he was there holding some very important looking papers, very impatiently.

"Granger… I have been looking all over for you today. I have the reports you told us about and the deadline is today." Draco said, clearly annoyed with the witch.

"You could have given them to Lisa, I was very busy today…" Hermione told him firmly

"I insist you check them first, eventually if you have any observations" he explained "But after lunch I couldn't find you anywhere…."

She pursed her lips

"I had an important meeting for lunch"

"And after…?" Draco asked

Hermione smirked

"I don't have to give you reports where I go, last time I checked I was the boss…"

"Yes, and you as a boss, must know that the deadline is important. Don't tell me I wasted my time doing this, only for you to toss it in your office." Draco was getting nervous, he had to know where he was today.

"Just give me the folder, I don't have to time to argue with you" said Hermione and reached her hand to take the folder from him

Draco passed it and watched how she opened it

"_Termination of an employment contract_… _Frank Melling_… What is that?!" asked Hermione confused and looked at him

"Oh, shit, I must have mixed my own paper works with yours... that's for my private business with potions." explained Draco and took the documents "Can I ask you for confidentiality? He has to be fired by me… it was a difficult year for the bloke, you know…?"

"What?" Hermione wrinkled forehead wondering what he was talking about

"Frank… his wife left him after he blew all of their savings gambling and drinking. His children are avoiding him and now I am firing him, I hope he won't start drinking again…." explained Draco, studying her reaction.

"Why are you telling me this? Do you consider I am doing charity for all miserable people in the world?" she asked, a bit annoyed by his arrogant tone.

"Aren't you?" smirked Draco

"I don't know the guy, so stay calm, I won't tell anyone" she told him, ready to enter her house "But please, be careful next time and keep your private documents private… don't you have an assistant for that?"

"You don't know Melling?"

"What makes you think I know him?" questioned Hermione.

Draco felt relief in his chest and then shook his head.

"No reason… Well, I apologize for disturbing you Granger."

Hermione looked at him for one last time before she entered. He looked handsome as always. She noticed how well and happy he looked, maybe this girl affects him, maybe he deserves love and happiness. She swore then that she would never take that away from him.

"Have a nice night, Malfoy"

"You too, Granger" he nodded and apparated.

* * *

_**8 months later**_

Unconditional love. _Pure love_. Love than can't be compared to anything in this world, magical, unyielding, and eternal. This kind of love can be only between a mother and a child.

"Welcome to the world, Alexander." whispered Hermione while holding her baby son for the first time. She was studying his little baby face, wanting to memorize this forever. Her heart was melting and she didn't want to let him go.

"I need to check on him, Miss Granger" said the nurse kindly "I will bring him back in a few minutes, you need to rest for a while."

"He's so precious, I just want to hold him a bit more"

The nurse smiled gently at the new mother, understanding her need to protect and keep the baby near her as her instincts told her.

"You will have all the time in the world, I promise… I need to check on him and very soon he will be back in your arms… here we are… hello, little boy… how beautiful you are" admire him the nurse when Hermione finally gave it to her "Oh, those eyes, very rare color…"

"I know" nodded Hermione

"The color of the rain" said finally the nurse and took him "Do you have a name yet? I need to write it on the birth certificate."

"Alexander Leo Granger" said Hermione as she smiled.

It wasn't long after, her friends were flooding her hospital room to see the newest member of the family.

"He is so precious, Mione!" Ginny cooed as she made her way over with all of the gifts and balloons that they had brought.

"He is going to be a wonderful boy, you should be very proud" Harry told her as they looked down at the sleeping baby.

"Do you have a name yet?" asked Ron

"Alexander Leo Granger" said Hermione proudly, smiling at her friends.

She didn't think she would ever tire of introducing her son.

"Leo?" questioned Ron "Isn't his zodiac sign Scorpio since he was born on November 13th?"

Hermione giggled at her redhaired friend.

"This isn't about the zodiac sign Ron" Ginny told him "This is about Gryffindor sign, right?"

"Of course, it is" she nodded

"So, when you will be home? We can't wait for James to meet Alexander! They are going to get along greatly!" said Harry excitedly.

"Isn't it a little bit early for playdates, Harry?" said Hermione and smiled at her friends "I will be home in two days. My mom will be staying with me for about a month to help me out."

Hermione had arranged with her mother to help her the first month to get her bearings on being a mother, among other things. She decided that after Alexander was about three months old that she would slowly go back to work for at least few hours a day. She missed work a lot. Kinglsey let her go home when she was seven months pregnant, saying that she was going to MACUSA for work for a while and in her place, he hired someone temporarily.

Hermione told her pregnancy only to her family, the Weasleys and the Potter's, and they kept her secret carefully. She did a great job of hiding her belly the whole time, determined to deal with everyone else after she gave birth. Even the Healer who was following her pregnancy performed an oath not to mention it in front of the others in St. Mungo's.

When she was released to go home, she couldn't take her hands of her little son. Even exhausted, she was so happy and full of love.

"Hermione, please take some rest, you need strength, I know how much exhausting is the delivery and afterwards" pressed her mother

Hermione was smiling at her sleeping son, petting his head

"It's all worth it, mom…. I just can't take my eyes of him. Finally, he is here. I just feel the need to know if he is ok, to be here for him… It's like… my soul and heart are out of my body and I am staring at them both."

"I completely understand you, sweetheart" nodded her mother and giggled "I remember when you were born, I was constantly checking if you were breathing every two seconds and I couldn't bear to fall asleep for too long. Your father would find me asleep next to your crib the first month and a half… Trust me dear, you need sleep. You can rest when Alexander sleeps, you will feel so much better, I promise."

Hermione was still looking at Alexander with admiration, her heart melting.

"He is… so… I can't even express it with words, I never imagined I could feel this way, mom… He is everything for me, I see my whole world in his eyes."

"His eyes..." whispered Jean "… the color is unique, I've never seen such grey before…"

Hermione didn't want to talk about what or who was the reason behind his grey eyes. She was avoiding thinking about him, but knew deep down in her heart she knew that he deserved to know about Alexander. He deserved to know that he was a father and to feel the same happiness she felt the moment she took the baby in her arms. She had no right to take this away from him, but for now Hermione refused to think about that.

"He would be a fool if…" began Jean quietly

"Don't…" said Hermione firmly "Just don't."

Her mother knew that the father didn't know about the baby and Hermione assured her that he probably wouldn't be interested it. At first, she felt anger towards him, but it changed when she saw her grandchild. Instead she was now curious about the father. _What did he look like? Which side of the war was he on? What would his reaction be if he knew about the baby?_

"I am happy the way things are mom." said Hermione "I don't need a man to be strong and confident. I can do this; I can handle it."

Jean looked at her daughter's honey brown eyes.

"I know that you don't need a man and that's ok, but did you ask yourself if Alexander needed a father?" she asked her "I am here to help you and to support you, but one day you should think about that."

Hermione hugged her mother tight.

"I love you, mom! I appreciate your help, but right now I can't think about that. It's going to be very complicated to find a man who can accept my baby as his own. For now let's focus on raising and cherishing all the beautiful moments with him… please."

"Fine, but you still need to sleep, I won't let you destroy yourself." insisted Jean

Hermione watched her son for a few minutes more and then finally agreed to take a rest.

* * *

It was the first day at work after New Year, Draco was determined to open a new page of his life. He could finally stop pretending to have a fake girlfriend, since the agreement went in power, but the most important for him was work. There was a big project he wanted to lead and today was the day the temporary boss would choose.

He wondered when Granger was coming back since she had been in the USA for almost five months, however, Kingsley never mentioned how long Brad Schneider would be in her place. He couldn't ask Potter or Weasel about her, but once before Christmas he asked Pansy if she knew something, but unfortunately Pansy said that she was probably very busy and they hadn't talked for quite some time

"Mate…" said Blaise putting his hand on his shoulder

Draco turned around to face him

"Morning"

"We are free… you and me… The agreement is now secure and I am now the sole owner of the hotel! This week I will file for divorce…" Blaise prattled on while they were walking through the Ministry hallways.

"I am glad I don't have to show my pretty face once a month in the Daily Prophet" said Draco

"Yeah, yeah you can't fool me. You are just excited because Granger's back and you can do nasty things to get promoted again…"

Draco stopped and raised an eyebrow, he didn't expect this.

"Granger's back?"

"Yeah, Pansy mentioned she heard from her and I assume she will come to work soon, so ready those lips of yours or you will miss out on the leading position of the new project about _Partum Charms"_

Draco rolled his eyes and they continued to walk, he didn't want to show his interest about her, but wanted to know more.

"You still owe me a big one"

"I know" Blaise nodded "What you did was huge."

"So, when you will speak to Pansy?" asked Draco as they entered his office.

Blaise sat down on the armchair.

"I am waiting for her to come back from her charity work in Edinburgh"

"I don't want to know how she will react…" Draco said as he put his coat on the hanger "To be honest, this is really unfair to her."

Blaise looked at his best friend and his face went serious.

"I know and I feel guilty as fuck, but you know why I did this… I wish I had another choice" he explained "Her father is the one we should blame. He put the preposterous conditions like that… Although I don't think she will be crushed and devastated"

Draco snorted

"What are you talking about?! She is crazy about you…"

Blaise shook his head

"That's what I thought at first… I thought she would be annoying, boring, and she was going to stick to me like a postage stamp, but no… she is so obsessed by her charity with Granger and Weaslette. It's crazy mate, she's completely changed, her attitude, her look… she is now a strong and independent woman. I am sorry for her; she deserves a better than me. I can't love her the way she needs to be loved."

"Isn't that suspicious?" said Draco narrowing his eyes "How she changed so quickly?"

Blaise shrugged

"I guess Granger brainwashed her to be self-sufficient, confident, and strong, but I am about to see how she will take the news about the divorce."

Before Draco could ask something, someone knocked on the door

"Come in…"

It was Lisa

"Mr. Malfoy, the boss wants you all in his office."

Blaise winked at Draco and they both went to see who exactly was calling them. Walking up there, Draco felt intrigued, he wanted to see Hermione. Of course, he would never admit it, but he missed her. Even when she was irritating and annoying, he missed her strict tone when she was giving him a task.

"Hello, everyone, thank you for coming "said Schneider when Draco and Blaise arrived.

The whole team was already there. He looked around to see if she was at this meeting, but she wasn't there.

"Today is the day I will choose the leader of the project. As you know, I appreciate all of you. You all work very hard and are really devoted to doing your best," said this fifty year old wizard with almost grey hair and long nose "I know that some of you really want this position, some you not so much…" his eyes landed on Blaise who just smirked "But I think I chose wisely and the leader will be…Chris Rodman!"

Draco's jaw dropped and he stared at Brad for a few seconds. Not paying any attention to how the girls applauded. He wanted a proper explanation right now!

"Thank you, sir for your trust, I won't let you down" said Chris with his large smile

"Don't thank only me," said Brad and added "Your boss Miss Granger came by last week and gave me some good recommendations."

Draco's blood boiled.

"What?!"

"Yes, she will be coming to work for few hours every day starting next week…."

Draco didn't want to listen anymore of this complete and utter crap. He was so disappointed in Granger. _Why the hell would she choose Chris over me, knowing exactly how excellent of an employee I am? Did she lose her mind in states? Who knew the types of missions she had been sent on! _ He needed an explanation and he needed it now.

* * *

Hermione slowly put Alexander in his crib. He was already asleep and she didn't want to wake him. At almost two months old, his hair was starting to grow more and was already platinum and slick.

"_Well, I have to accept the fact he won't have anything from me"_ she thought while she wrapped him with his blue blanket with golden stars.

She put the stuffed dragon that Pansy sent her few days ago in his crib beside him. It had come with a card and big box of chocolates. She wondered how she knew about the baby. _Had someone already seen them_? She wasn't ready to meet people's curious eyes, as she knew they would ask her if she was married or what happened with the father.

A loud _BANG _made her jump. It was someone at the door, banging loudly and impatiently.

She opened the door... and she saw him. Of course, it was him, the man of her dreams and fears. He hadn't changed at all, looking handsome as always in his black suit. She didn't even have time to speak when he stormed in.

"Granger...what the hell! You told Schneider to replace me with that idiot Chris! Don't you dare tell me I'm not good enough for the job, because I'm brilliant and you know it! You have been avoiding me for too long... it's been what...a year...come on Granger...get over it"

"Malfoy stop!" Hermione raising her hands in the air.

"No!" he yelled back "I want answers! Why are you avoiding me? Ever since that night in the hotel room after Pansy and Blaise's wedding...You have been trying to ruin my career and my life...what did I do wrong? I have changed Granger, you know I have. If there is anyone who's not changed it is you! You are still the same! Why are you being such a vindictive bitch!?"

"Please stop yelling, you will wake him" Hermione managed to say waving her hands.

"Who? Your boyfriend?" He sneered

"No...my...my son" she whispered and lowered her gaze.

"You have a son?!" asked Draco and his face froze for a second as he looked into her eyes "How old is he?"

She looked away, this wasn't the time for this conversation

"How old Granger?" he punctuated each word

"Two months..."

There was a pregnant silence, Draco looked at her with surprise.

"I never knew you were pregnant…Is that why you were out of work for such a long period of time?"

Hermione nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"Well, I guess it's too late for fighting with you …I... I'm sorry… I'm leaving now… Good night!" Draco rambled and left

He walked to the nearby park and sat down on a bench, trying to assimilate what he just heard – Granger had a son, a two months old baby… _The Minister lied about MACUSA, she had hidden her pregnancy, but why?_ She was too smart to be superstitious, there must be another reason… He counted the months back and came to the conclusion that she got pregnant in February… _Was it possible_? Draco went on the only place that would have the answer…

He apparated into Malfoy Manor. He hadn't set foot here for quite some time, but today he had to do it. When Draco entered, he was flooded with a barrage of memories. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to focus.

In a large room in the north wing, on a big wall, was the Malfoy family tree. As he got closer to the tree, his grey eyes saw exactly what he was looking for – next to his name, written with golden handwriting was the addition of two new names "_Hermione Jean Granger_" and "_Alexander Leo Granger_"


	11. Chapter 11

It was very early Monday morning when a wizard dressed in very expensive robes, was waiting at in the front of the most famous attorney in Great Britain. He wanted to be the first client, he had no time to lose. The young red-haired secretary smiled at him a bit too happily for a Monday morning.

"Tell him to enter, Miss Rain" said a voice from inside the office

"You may come in Mr. Malfoy, attorney Grundshtane is ready for you."

Draco nodded and entered into the office. The attorney was older than his father, he looked grim and rigorous, wearing black robes with golden pinstripes. The attorney stood up and shook hands with his new potential client.

"Young Lord Malfoy, I am surprised to see you. Especially here of all places so early this Monday morning. I hope everything is fine with you and your family. How is Narcissa, my dear old friend?"

"My mother is fine, I appreciate you for asking" Draco shook his hand and said "I am here on personal business though."

"Oh?" the attorney raised an eyebrow

"Firstly thought, I need to know when does the confidentiality clause begin between the client and you?" Draco asked, firmly and business like.

"When the client hires me of course." answered Mr. Grundshtane and looked at Draco suspiciously.

"Well then" said the blonde wizard "You're hired!"

"What exactly is it that I am hired for?" asked the attorney

"I want to sue Hermione Granger and I want her in jail!" Draco spat.

Behind the office door, the red-haired secretary gasped and covered her mouth.

* * *

Blaise came home late. He had gone to a bar for a drink before he come home to tell Pansy about his decision to file for divorce. He was nervous but at the same time impatient. He had waited so long to finally have what he wanted.

Luckily, Pansy was home and in their bedroom, she was trying some new dresses that were sent from a Parisian designer that afternoon.

"_I hope he will like this, the fabric is so delicate and I look amazing in it_" she thought as she looked into the wall-length mirror. She heard the door behind her and saw her husband's reflection.

"Hello, Blaise"

"Pansy… hi… Are you busy? We need to…" he began but she interrupted him.

"Dinner is ready, but unfortunately, I have to go out this evening. I have a meeting with the girls from "Angelic". I'm sorry you have to eat alone again…" Pansy explained and turned to the mirror again.

Blaise shook his head slowly, he took her hand and pulled her to sit on the king-sized bed.

"We need to talk" he said seriously, watching how her face changed immediately.

"What's wrong?" she asked her voice laced with worry.

"I... I don't know how to put this the right way… you are an amazing witch. You're beautiful, smart, vibrant, generous, devoted, but Pans…I'm a bastard…I don't deserve any of this, I don't deserve you. I want nothing but happiness for you. We are not happy together and I think this marriage is stopping you from your own personal development. I can see how much you've changed in the past year and I am very proud, but we need to go our separate ways… I'm sorry is not nearly enough for what I have don't and what I am putting you through. You can curse me and do whatever you wish, but I would like to file for divorce."

Pansy was listening every word of his with a cold face. After few seconds of silence, her eyes had begun to water, but she still hadn't moved an inch.

"Pansy…?" asked Blaise carefully

The tears were falling slowly down her checks.

"You want a divorce?" she whispered

"Yes" said Blaise and felt a pang of guilt as he saw how badly her hands were shaking

"I know that I am hurting you and I can't take back the time, I am so sorry. I wish I could do anything to save you this pain… I hope one day you will find way to forgive me"

Pansy was staring at him speechless. Truthfully, it had him a bit worried. He had expected a hysterical reaction, to curse him or to tell him what a son of a bitch he is, but she brushed her tears and spoke only 5 words with such an icy tone it would have rivaled even Narcissa Malfoy.

"Get out of my house"

* * *

Tahmina Rain was waiting nervously for her little sister in a small café in Diagon Alley. She had received an emergency message from her so she had left in the middle of her work to make sure everything was okay. She was very worried because Blaise had not contacted her for few days and it had her wondering: _Was he going to leave his wife?_ _Or was he going divorce Pansy and then escape without her?_… all these questions were driving her crazy

"Selena!" Tahmina waved at her sister when she saw her entering "Finally!"

"I'm sorry I was late" the redhaired witch apologized as she sat next to her sister "Mr. Grundshtane gave me some extra work… One tea with milk, please…"

When the waitress left, the older sister asked impatiently

"What is so important? You have me really worried 'Lena…"

Selena looked around to make sure no one would overhear their conversation

"Well, your boyfriend came to my boss today and I accidently overheard why…"

"What…Why?" Tahmina's eyes widened, curious about this piece of gossip

"Yes…" Selena nodded "The boss gave me the files and when I saw Malfoy's name, I couldn't help but read them! He is suing Hermione Granger!"

"His former boss? Why?!" Tahmina wondering sliding closer to her sister.

"You are going to die when you hear this…He is suing her for hiding her pregnancy and giving birth to his son, essentially kidnapping him without Draco knowing!" explained Selena quickly

"Excuse me?!" cried Tahmina

The red haired had to wait for the waiter to serve her tea and leave so she could finally put up a silencing charm.

"I know! Draco wants full custody and her in jail for 17 years!" continued Selena

"I can't believe this! I can't believe this…." Tahmina kept repeating "So he cheated on me while she was his boss…?" she pretended to be upset over the news

"I'm not sure" said the younger sister "The files say the baby was born on November 13th and if my math is correct, she got pregnant before you two got together…"

"I can't believe this" said Tahmina once more shaking her head. She knew that this was going to be a huge mess.

"There is more…" added Selena

"What?!"

"Pansy Zabini filed for divorce this week"

"Blaise…" whispered Tahmina and her heart stopped

Her sister continued

"She found out about his affair with some girl…apparently it was even on their wedding night!"

Tahmina said nothing, she knew that this was about to happen and she did what exactly Blaise told her to do when she got word of the divorce. Go home and started to packing her things, they were getting out of Britain.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"_Who could be here at this late hour_?" she thought as she opened the door.

"Malfoy?"

"Hello Granger." said Draco with an emotionless face, as he entered into the house, albeit uninvited.

"What...do you want?" Hermione crossed her hands, she knew that he had come to argue again. This only angered her because it was very late and highly inappropriate to come over for the sake of starting an argument.

"I just came to tell you have been served." he said very calmly as he summoned the large file out of the air and handed it to her.

"For what?!" Hermione gasped surprised

Draco had waited too long for this, he clenched his jaw, trying to keep his voice lowered.

"For keeping your pregnancy a secret and for kidnapping my son! I am suing you for full custody!" his voice was surprisingly calm but at the same time ice cold.

Hermione froze, _how the hell did he know_?! An anger filled her body, how dare he to come in and to threatens her, not even asking for an explanation.

"You can't do this...he is my son! I gave birth to him...I carried him for nine months...he is a part of me..."

"I don't care, he is mine as well" Draco cut her off raising his voice.

She knew that the storm was about to happen but she would not give up without a fight.

"You will have him over my dead body, Malfoy!" Hermione took her wand and pointed it at him.

"I can arrange that!" Draco nodded and then he lost his temper "How could you Granger?! My flesh and blood...my own son...my heir!"

Hermione had never seen him so angry…so overprotective. In this moment he was living up to his name sake. He looked like a dragon fighting…no…protecting treasure. In a different situation this act of his would really impress her but now she had to fight against him.

"How… How did you find out?" Hermione was furious.

"Well… I had my ways!" he responded madly and narrowed his stormy grey eye, challenging her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, waiting for his explanation

"You are clever, Granger" Draco shook his head and even smirked for a second "But not clever enough…"

Hermione opened her mouth to object but he rose a finger

"You know nothing about my family or about how magically powerful the Malfoy family is. If there is a new heir, we will know…everything - the name, the gender and of course the mother! You hid the baby with no intentions to tell me about his existence, you gave him a name without my permission and you will be punished, Granger, mark my words!"

"I didn't plan to get pregnant by you, Malfoy." Hermione's voice was shaking, she lowered her wand "I found out about the baby very late, but never wanted to tell you, because…."

She closed her eyes for a second and started to breathe heavily, searching for the right words

"Because what?!" Draco asked impatiently

The memories of his photos with Tahmina Rain in the newspapers flashed in Hermione's mind. The blue liquid when she found out about her pregnancy, the kiss he shared on that yacht with his girlfriend, the moment she slipped her key into his jacket pocket…every moment, flashed before her eyes.

"Granger!" yelled Draco "Are you listening?!"

She blinked a few times and said properly

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would make my life miserable and I didn't want problems, I needed rest and…"

The baby crying interrupted them, the mother turned her back on Malfoy and rushed towards the nursery to check on her son.

"It's ok baby, mommy is here" she hugged the little baby.

Draco followed her and saw his son, he was so small and looked exactly like him. The view made the blonde to freeze on his spot – his baby boy was cuddling with his mother and she was petting his back making him calm again. Draco swallowed

"Is that… Alexander? My…my son?"

Hermione nodded and hugged the baby very tight

"Don't do this, Draco! I know you are mad for keeping this secret from you, but you started a new life with Tahmina Rain. I couldn't ruin your future with an unwanted child being the product of a one-night stand. You have to understand my point of view. I couldn't let my baby get dragged into a mess, Alexander is everything to me…"

"Who knows?" Draco interrupted her coldly, not moving his eyes from his son. "Who knows that I am the father?"

"Ginny knows, but she swore that she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Are you ashamed that I am the father?" he asked getting angry again "What was your plan anyway? Hide him away, lie about his parentage?"

Hermione shook her head

"No… no…I wanted to keep him safe and to raise him in the best way possible…"

"And you thought that the best way possible was to keep him away from me... and to raise him with Merlin knows what man?!"

"Draco, please…" whispered Hermione because Alexander was asleep in her arms.

"You should have come to me and told me! For you that was a one-night stand, but it wasn't for me! I know you turned me down after that but, this is my blood we are talking about… the thought about your sneaky plan makes me sick!" Draco told her and turned around to leave.

She put the baby back in the crib and followed him

"I never told you because the day I found out I was pregnant…was the day you and Tahmina came out officially in the Daily Prophet. I swear...I was planning on telling you but I didn't want to ruin your relationship or for either of you to think that I was a gold digger or had trapped you." Hermione tried to reason with him and pleaded "Please, we don't have to go to court. We can arrange everything without them. You can give him your name, you can come to visit him whenever you want to…anything you want…but you can't take my son away."

"I think it's too late for that! This nonsense about me and Tahmina is not a fucking excuse! It doesn't matter who I was with, he is my son! I had the right to know that I was a father." Draco told her not even registering what she had said to him and walked away but not before adding "I will see you in court, Granger."

* * *

Ginny and Harry came to Hermione's house almost immediately after she sent an owl.

"And now he is suing me! I must do something. What if I lose Alexander?" Hermione exclaimed hysterically.

"Firstly, you need to calm down. Give him a few days to cool off, he is pissed because he missed the most important thing in his life - the birth of his son. He is also affected because he had feelings for you and you turned him down. I know this for sure, don't try to deny it!" Ginny told her "I think you should talk to him and explain again your reasons for keeping the baby a secret, maybe he will listen…"

Hermione breathed deeply and sighed.

"He was so furious, he didn't even listen. For a second I actually thought he was going to kill me. I understand his anger and I know I made a mistake, but at the time I was thinking only about the baby"

"'Mione, I am glad you admit your mistake and I can understand why you acted selfishly at the time. However, seeing him with another witch, your jealousy was part of your decision." said Ginny "What do you think, Harry?"

She turned to her husband who was looking at his best friend confused.

"Well, I am still recovering from the '_Draco Malfoy is Alexander's biological father'_ news and, well, honestly the thought of Hermione and him in a bed makes me sick… But one thing confuses me …" Harry looked at Hermione "What jealousy you are talking about? Didn't you say it was one-night stand?!"

Hermione knew this was the time for the truth and to be honest with her friends and herself.

"I was attracted to him, yes… after we slept together, I went to him to talk, he seemed to want something more… I am not sure what exactly- sex or a real relationship but I was afraid he will use me like he did with a lot of girls before me, so I told him we should pretend that night never happened and to forget everything. He agreed just like that…" Hermione snapped her fingers "Later when I discovered he was with that Tahmina girl, I won't lie, I was a bit jealous."

"Didn't his actions lead you think he did that to make you jealous because you turned him down?" Harry asked simply.

"What?!" Hermione asked nearly laughing at the absurdity.

"Blokes sometimes do stupid things only for attention… if he had feelings for you like my wife insists, he did this to make you think he was over you and to irritate you. It's stupid but it works…" Harry explained to Hermione who was looking skeptically at him.

"If he did that only to irritate me, why would he keep seeing her?" she asked and crossed her arms "They are still together … well…I am not sure if she will be with him after she discovers about his son. She will think he cheated on her…"

Ginny cut her off mid ramble

"He kept seeing her, because you never contacted him… if he knew his plan was working, he would have come to you."

Hermione waved her hand "Any way, this is not important now. I have to fight for my rights. I can't let him take my son away from me! I can't go to jail!"

"Our" Ginny corrected her

"What?" questioned Hermione as if she missed heard

"To take our son away" explained Ginny "Alexander is his son as well, never forget that. Even though you don't like it, this is a fact you can never change, Hermione."

"I don't care, I will do everything for Alexander!" she said determined to do whatever necessary.

* * *

Hermione was in the rocking chair, trying to rock Alexander to sleep. She was so worried that this would be her last few moments with her son. The proceedings would begin in two days. She was thinking a lot and had begun writing her speech for when she was called in front of the judge, hoping for them to understand.

Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. She called her mother to come and watch Alexander for the afternoon. Taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked on the door. A witch with long black hair opened.

"Hermione Granger?" she gasped in surprise.

"Hello Tahmina, may I come in?"

"Well, I am in the middle of something, is it urgent?" she asked and looked around.

"Yes, it's about my son and I won't give up without a fight" Hermione told her determined

Tahmina nodded and let her in. They sat in the small living room

"Maybe you don't know, but almost a year ago Draco and I slept together. It didn't mean anything, trust me, and I don't want to steal him from you or anything. The thing is that I got pregnant and I kept the baby"

Tahmina did her best to look surprised.

"What do you want from me?"

The mother took a deep breath hoping that the witch would help her.

"Draco wants to sue me and to take my son away from me. According to the Malfoy family, I could be punished for having his heir in secret and keeping him away from Draco." she explained "I know that you can talk to him. Please, can you try to convince him that is not necessary to sue me? He will listen to you, I know he loves you and…"

"I'm so sorry but I don't think Draco will listen to me about this." Tahmina politely said to her and stood up "I don't want to be rude but I have a really important job to do now, so…I am going to have to ask you to leave Hermione."

"Tahmina, please… you must try to speak to him!" Hermione stood, tears pooling in her eyes desperately trying to get the other witch to understand.

The black-haired witch felt very sorry for the pleading mother and slowly nodded her head

"I will see what I can do…but I can't promise miracles, Hermione."

She nodded few times and wiped her eyes trying to regain her composure.

"Oh, thank you! I will take my leave now, I'm sorry for interrupting your work…" Tahmina walked her to the door and suddenly asked

"I don't mean to pry but… what happened back then? Why did things between you two never work out? You guys are very compatible."

Hermione looked at her with surprise.

"I was his boss… I wasn't sure if I really liked him… He is arrogant, uncompromising, blunt, and a real pain in the ass, but he is also ambitious and fearless. I can't trust myself around him, I was trying to avoid him so hard…but…"

"But you gave up…" Tahmina finished for her

"It would never work out for us… You and him make better sense" Hermione told her.

"But if I …if I wasn't in the picture… would you have been with him? Would you have told him and raised the baby together?" asked Tahmina curiously.

Hermione bit her lip, hesitant to answer.

"If that was the best for our baby…I would have done everything for my son. Thank you for your time. I best be going now."

As Tahmina closed the door, suddenly Blaise came out from the kitchen

"We need to help her!" she told him "They love each other, I always knew he loved her…. He still has a picture hidden of them from the wedding!"

"I knew it, I always suspected he was in love with her. He got jealous every damn time someone else spoke to her." Blaise told her

"Will you talk to him then?" asked Tahmina

"I don't want to get into the middle of this mess. Right now, we have to prepare to leave. That bastard Nathaniel threatened to kill us."

"How can you be so selfish Blaise?! Draco lost so many special moments because he was helping us. Hermione didn't outright say it, but I know that if the pictures of Draco and I had not have been published she would have told him about her pregnancy and who knows, he might have eventually confessed his feelings to her. We ruined their lives just to sort out our own!"

"Fine! I will talk to him soon, but for now we have to hurry up!'"

All eyes were on her. She was a nervous wreck, her fingers were shaking and she couldn't stop the drumming of her heart. The hall was dark and cold. She was sitting on a tall chair and all the people present were watching her with judging eyes. Her friends were sitting way behind her, they were waiting quietly for the trial.

In the corner of her eyes she saw him - wearing black and formal robes, the man who was suing her. The man who hated her. The father of her only child.

"Hermione Jean Granger, accused of deliberate cover of Malfoy's heir." said the old judge "Do you swear upon your magic to answer the questions honestly and truthfully, to the full extent of your knowledge?"

"I swear" she said with a meek voice, raising her wand which illuminated in a bright white light showing that the oath had taken hold.

"Let the proceedings begin. For the records, please state your full name."

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Ms. Granger, do you know and recognize Mr. Draco Malfoy as he sits in this court room?"

"Yes, your honor."

"What is your relation to him?"

"We work together at the Ministry; I am Head of the Department and he is my subordinate" explained Hermione

"Were you involved in a romantic relationship with him?"

"No, never."

"Did you spend the night of Valentine's Day, 2004 together?"

"Yes, we did" she nodded

"Did you engage in sexual intercourse with him, willingly and consensually, without any reluctance or under the influence of any potions or coercion?"

Hermione's face reddened but answered "Yes, your honor."

"When did you find out you were pregnant with your son, Alexander Granger?"

"I found out about the pregnancy on March 15, 2004" Hermione answered confidently

"Did you know who the father was?"

"Yes...yes I did know" she nodded

"Did you inform him that you were indeed pregnant and had full intentions to keep the baby?"

"No, your honor, I did not." she shook her head

"After you gave birth to the baby, did you mention to the hospital who the father is, so the nurse could add his name to the birth certificate?"

"No, your honor, I did not." answered Hermione shortly, the way her attorney had instructed her.

"Prior to this, you never told Mr. Malfoy that he was expecting a son?"

"No"

"When Mr. Malfoy showed up to your house on January 3rd, 2005 did you inform him that you, Ms. Granger, had a son?" Hermione fell silent for a moment

"Yes, your honor. When Mr. Malfoy showed up complaining about a work decision at high volume, I asked him to please stop yelling or he would wake him up. I had to then clarify that I was talking about my son and not another male."

"Did he ask you at that time if your son was his?"

"No, your honor."

"Did you lie to him about your son, telling him to leave your house?"

"No!" she raised her voice and then apologized. "Sorry. No, your honor. Mr. Malfoy asked me how old was he and then he left."

"To clarify, you didn't tell him that he was the father of your son when you had the chance?"

"I didn't have the chance" protested Hermione "He just left after I told him how old Alexander was..."

"Are you telling me that you never had the chance to tell him the truth in the last 11 months?" asked the judge in a cold voice

"I had the chance but I didn't want to..." She was breathing heavily, fighting tears "I didn't want to ruin his love life and I wanted the baby to..."

"Answer the question, Miss Granger!"

"I had the chance, your honor."

"If Mr. Malfoy hadn't found out that he had a son, did you ever have the intention to inform him?"

"No, because..."

"That's enough Miss Granger!" yelled the judge and pounded his wand "You are charged with the deprivation of parental rights and are sentenced to 17 years imprisonment in Azkaban."

"No!" She screamed and fell from the stand. "No, my baby... No! Harry...help me Harry...don't let them take him away..."

It was as if she was watching in slow motion. Harry, Ron and Ginny were standing up yelling something at the judge. Draco had made his way over to where Alexander was sleeping in a soundproof cradle

"Pleaseeee Noooo Alexander!"

Two pair of strong hands grabbed Hermione as she was screaming out "Noooo...my baby please noooo! Alexander! Alexander!"

It was at this moment that she woke up, covered in a cold sweat. Her eyes immediately searching for her little son in the dark room.

"Alexander" Hermione whispered and anxiously rose and rushed to the nursery.

He was sleeping like an angel covered with a blue blanket. She took him in her hands, hugged him tight and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"I love you baby, I will never give up on you." the tears falling down her face one after another "I will die but never give up on you my baby boy!"

Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep. He knew how hard the next day was going to be. Seeing the mother of his child in the court was bad enough. He was mad at her of course, but he couldn't deny his feelings for her.

Hermione Granger had been a part of his dreams and in his heart for such a long time, but he was furious and very disappointed in her. Keeping his own heir, a secret, and then having the audacity to lie to him was a crime in his eyes.

After that night in the hotel room he had truly thought that things between them would finally work out in some way, but the very next day when she told him that was not a good idea and they should forget about what happened.

That was the ultimate reason he helped Blaise with covering his relationship with Tahmina Rain. Silently hoping that Hermione would be jealous, he took the offer. If she had come to him, if she told him how she felt, or about her son, maybe things could have been different now. He cursed Blaise for his stupid plan. Draco closed his eyes and the image of his little son came to his mind...so little, so beautiful, so precious...and Hermione was carrying him. He remembered how she was hugging him gently...swaying…lulling him back to sleep…

_No! No, don't think about her, she betrayed you._ he thought _She didn't want anything to do with you. I am stupid enough to love her and she has made a fool out of me! Pull yourself together, be strong... her fake tears can't make you change your decision!_

The next morning Draco and his attorney were waiting in front of Courtroom 10. He saw Hermione and an older woman carrying his son Alexander, probably the nanny. Next to them was Potter, his wife, and Ron Weasley. He knew they had come to support her and he looked around knowing that he was alone. Blaise was probably out of the country by now, Merlin knows how happy with Tahmina Rain. They deserve it, especially after how dangerous Nathanial Parkinson's threats were. He found out about their wicked plan and told them he was going to destroy them once he found where they were hiding.

"Malfoy!" somebody touched his shoulder

The blond turned around and saw Nathaniel Parkinson

"Mr. Parkinson?"

"We came for my daughter divorce case." said the old wizard and Pansy showed up behind him

"Draco!" she gave him a hug "I heard what happened, are you sure about this?"

"Pansy, you are my friend and I respect you a lot, but please stay out of this" Draco told her. Across from them, Hermione gave her son a last kiss.

"Mommy loves you, baby! I swear, I will be back soon...take care of him Ruth." She smiled at her nanny and kissed Alexander's little hand "I love you more than everything in this world..."

"Hermione, listen!" Harry put his hands on her shoulders. "We will fight this! You must be strong in there. We have your back and whatever happens we will fight it and will win, you are not alone, do you hear me? You are not alone!"

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded. Before they entered Ginny grabbed Harry's hand

"How can you say that? You don't know who will win?!"

"She must be strong and confident, Gin. Otherwise they will walk all over her." he told her seriously

"I know that. She must be prepared for anything, but please, don't give her false hope, what if..." she whispered back a little annoyed as two wizards in black robes stormed pass them, slightly bumping her.

"Who is that?" wondered Ron as the rest of them shrugged their shoulders, waiting to see.

"Draco don't do this! You don't know a lot of things!" As he spoke, the wizard took of his black hood.

"You! You cruel, arrogant, son of a bitch!" yelled an absolutely livid Nathaniel Parkinson.

"Blaise what the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked in shock

"Hermione doesn't deserve to be punished and to have her son taken away!"

"The judge will decide this, not you" said Draco but his friend cut him off

"She never told you about the baby and the pregnancy because of me!" Blaise insisted again

Everybody looked at him as if he just said he was Lord Voldemort!

"It is all my fault! She would have come to you, but she thought you and Tahmina were together. She kept the secret of her pregnancy so that you could move on with your life happily...But the truth is..." Blaise faced Hermione who was looking at him unbelievably "He was never with Tahmina. I asked him to make the world believe he was with Tahmina...He always loved you, Granger and only an idiot can't see it…"

"It's true!" Ginny interrupted "I'm sorry...continue..."

"This court case is just him being irrational. He wants you and Alexander and he loves the both of you. Don't you see how much he is suffering just because there are tears in your eyes?" Hermione looked over at Draco who was staring at his mate with a mix of anguish and fear.

Blaise then turned and faced Draco

"Give her a chance mate, don't do something you will regret for the rest of your life because of your dumb ego and pride! A child needs a father but a child needs a mother too, don't take that away from him! Why do you want to make Alexander suffer in all of this?"

He stepped where he could look at both of them.

"I feel responsible for this mess and I can't just leave the country and live in peace knowing that my happiness is the cause of someone else's suffering... it's not right! I won't be able to think about having an heir of my own because I will always remember the pain Alexander is going through because of me."

"What about my daughter happiness, you lying son of a bitch?" Nathaniel asked very angrily but Blaise ignored him and continued on.

"Mate, when I asked you to do me a favor you told me I owe you a big one and I think family and love is big enough so please take it! Take back what is yours!"

Draco and Hermione looked into each other's eyes for a moment, but just for a moment because all hell had just broke loose...Nathaniel Parkinson had taken out his wand and was aiming it at Blaise.

"You will regret this! We had a deal...no one messes with me and gets away without a scratch... _Crucio_!"

"Daddy! Nooo!" screamed Pansy but it was too late

Draco, Harry and Ron raised their wands and ran to protect the females and Alexander. As the guards called for help, the hallway became very colorful with red, green, and blue lights and the echo of curses was heard from different directions.

Everything happened so fast. Draco hugged Hermione who was now carrying the baby and shielded them. Behind his shoulder, she saw how Blaise fell to his knees, blood leaking from his chest, and a silver knife was shining right where his heart was. The curses came to a stop as Tahmina cried out.

"Noooo! Blaise!" screamed Tahmina but Harry was holding her tight "Let me go... Pleaseeee Blaise! Help him...Merlin! Nooo!" The black tears from her mascara fell down her face "Please don't die! You can't!"

The guards arrested Nathaniel Parkinson and were taking him to a holding cell. Pansy and Ron followed them, Pansy leaning on Ron for support, looking all too familiar by his side.

Ginny took Alexander to try and soothe him after Hermione and Draco made sure he was fine. Harry finally let go of Tahmina and she went to Blaise's helpless body.

"What have you done?! Why...Blaise...Take me with you!"

Draco kneeled next to him

"Blaise..." He felt horrible, couldn't find the right words, he did not want to believe his own eyes, his best friend was dying in front of him

"We can help you, just don't move, stay with us, ok…." But Blaise wasn't listening, he was breathing very slowly. He had lost too much blood.

"Take what I owe you, mate! Forgive her..." he whispered as he closed his eyes.

Tahmina cried loudly "Blaiseeeee!" as she clutched his body so tightly that the aurors couldn't remove her.

Draco' s heart broke. He had just lost his best friend forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Narcissa Malfoy watched her son as they arrived from Blaise's funeral and the house elf served them the tea. His face had signs of pure exhaustion and loss.

"I think we are going to be in need of something stronger than tea" she took out an old bottle of Ogden's finest and added it to their glasses.

"I understand that everything is a mess, but we need to talk about my grandchild" said she "You will tell me everything, Draco."

"What do you want to know, mother? I have a son. I think that's enough information" Draco told her, avoiding her eyes.

"Mm, and why I don't see him around?" asked she with her typical sarcastic tone.

"You will see him, today is just not the day…" he answered irritably.

"From what I could hear, you are suing your boss, Miss Granger who hid the baby, because you were covering for your best friend, who was in some dirty deals with that old buffer Parkinson?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow

"You are better than this, and you need to fix it now Draco… I didn't raise you to act in such a manner… call her, apologize if you must, but I need to see my grandchild and I want peace, this child needs to be raised in peace. Your generation has seen enough war, do you understand me?"

"Mother, I…" tried to say Draco but his mother continued, outraged.

"How could you even consider suing the girl who helped you and your family to be pardoned?! You are so ungrateful, she is the mother of your child, for Merlin sakes… Malfoy men respect the women who gave birth to their heirs, be happy your father can't see you!"

Draco drank his glass and looked his mother in the eyes.

"Mother, let me explain, alright? I am not suing her anymore, we arranged a meeting… I am visiting her tomorrow so that we can talk about Alexander. I will fix this, just keep calm, ok?"

Narcissa looked at her son's grey eyes, she knew him better than anyone.

"You love her" she said

He said nothing. He knew arguing with his mother over this would be pointless.

"You love her even more because she gave birth to your heir… now you can feel the difference of loving a woman romantically and loving her after she's the mother of your child. It's stronger and more powerful! You and Miss Granger love each other but both of you are too proud to admit it, but Alexander is a bigger reason than your ego, so swallow this pride of yours and go for it" Narcissa said finally and left him alone.

* * *

Pansy took off the black scarf and sat down on the bed, she looked so sad and guilty. The funeral was very sorrowful and she still couldn't believe what had happened. Two strong hands hugged her carefully trying to comfort her.

"Are you ok?"

Pansy just nodded

"I know you feel guilty, but this is not our fault" said Ron as he gently kissed her temple.

"I am so mad with my father, I can't believe his deeds! He deserves to rot in Azkaban!" said Pansy and her eyes filled with tears again.

"I didn't want to tell you this today, because you have been through enough but… it is official. He will be pardoned" said Ron

She looked at him shocked

"What?"

"The knife had no fingerprints, It was in Blaise inside pocket. They are pretty sure the whole thing was an accident… however, he will be staying in jail for a year though, for attacking Blaise and putting all of the witnesses at risk, especially with a child present…" explained Ron while he was gently rubbing her shoulders.

"I still can't believe how he bartered me for a half of a hotel" Pansy shook her head "I don't care about the money, the hotel or any of those material things…The hotel was Blaise's and from what the attorney told me yesterday, it will fall in the possession of his Italian cousin Ornella Mutti, because our divorce became final when he… when he died…"

"Everything will be alright, I promise." Ron told her and hugged her.

"I was feeling guilty, you know…" whispered Pansy putting her head on Ron's chest.

"Why?" he wondered

"You know why…"

**March 26, 2003 **

_Pansy couldn't sleep, she could only think about what Ron told her last week. That maybe he was seeing someone. She was very curious to know who this girl was. All she wanted to do was to make sure she wasn't prettier than her._

_Luna didn't know, Hermione was always busy, and she couldn't ask Ginny without it being suspicious, so Pansy decided to follow him. After work, Ron went straight home and Pansy waited nearby to see if he would be meeting somebody. However, after two hours she gave up, thinking what a stupid plan she had._

"_Zabini" called a voice _

_She looked around but didn't see anyone _

"_Stalker much?" said the voice again _

_Pansy looked up and saw Ron leaning out of the second-floor window, snickering._

"_I don't know what are you talking about, I was just passing this street. I think you are the stalker." she said annoyed and began walking away, really ashamed with herself._

"_Care for a drink?" he yelled after her._

_She stopped and turned to see him offering up a coffee mug, she smiled and headed inside._

_They talked about usual things, although he didn't bother her with questions about her marriage. Being around him felt good. His positive energy filled her with such light and happiness. _

_After few days, when she felt neglected again by Blaise and his dark mood, she asked Ron to meet with him, a simple, innocent meeting for coffee and conversation. They had met three times this week now, but Pansy never felt guilty because Blaise didn't pay any special attention to her and their sex life was emotionless and lately even boring. However, one day she crossed the line…_

"_So, you don't have a girlfriend?" she asked _

"_No, but I guess this doesn't matter to you" said Ron _

"_It would matter if it meant she would be stopping you from having coffee with me" she said winking._

"_Well, if your husband can't stop you, why would my girlfriend stop me?" he questioned, inching closer to her._

"_My husband is not jealous." said Pansy, her lips inches from his_

"_He should be" whispered Ron cupping her cheeks and kissed her._

_Pansy kept seeing him, reveling in the feeling, the flames of excitement and exhilaration. She felt alive, sexy, and beautiful. She began to put on more makeup, bought new dresses and robes, and one time she even went to the Ministry of Magic just to try and see him because she missed him because he was very busy and had been working late. That was the day she made the excuse in front of Blaise that she had come to see Hermione for lunch. Seeing how indifferent her husband was, Pansy accepted Ron's proposal to go away for the weekend, lying to Blaise that she was spending a girls weekend without even blinking her eyes._

"_This view is amazing" said Pansy from the hotel room in Greece "I am so glad I came." _

_Ron said nothing, he was kissing her neck but suddenly stopped_

"_Jackson told me he saw you entering Malfoy's office Wednesday?" _

_Pansy laughed "You are not jealous of my husband but you are jealous of his best friend? You are so weird Weasley." _

"_Well?" he raised an eyebrow _

"_I was a bit curious about that girl of his and wanted to annoy him about Hermione. I lied to him that I was setting her up with someone and he went nuts!" Pansy told him "You know, maybe you aren't that observant but he is in love with her." _

"_Malfoy and Hermione?!" gasped Ron _

"_Yes!" nodded Pansy "She loves him too, but she's too stubborn to admit it. I have to do something to bring them together." _

"_Don't!" Ron warned her "Hermione hates when things are out her control. You will only piss her off, nothing more." _

"_It's a pity to watch them like this... and Draco! How could he be with this little witch? She doesn't even compare to Hermione in the slightest!" wondered Pansy "You have to help me, I am running out of ideas." _

"_I would rather not mess with this. Trust me, if something is meant to happen nothing can stop it… Like me, making love to you right here on the balcony…"_

_They snuck around like teenagers for months. As summer turned into fall, sometimes she managed to see him two times a week, sometimes two times a month. It depended on his workload and how busy things were at the Ministry. _

_Blaise never got suspicious. Truthfully, he was in a foul mood most of the time, looking indifferent and empty, but she couldn't leave him just like that. Ron was becoming impatient and quite a few times he asked her what she intended to do. He wanted more than just an affair, and right before the Christmas holidays they had a huge fight._

"_Where you will spend the holidays?" asked Pansy_

"_With my family at the Burrow. I didn't have much time to buy gifts for everyone and plus, we have so many new additions of babies- Harry's, George's, Hermione's" Ron instantly bit his lip, knowing he wasn't supposed to mention Hermione's baby._

"_What?" Pansy gasped loudly "Hermione has a baby?! But... isn't she in the US? Did she meet somebody there… you never told me a thing about her!" _

"_Listen, this is top secret… Hermione gave birth in November, but she is not ready to share the news with the world, so please keep it quiet for now. She said she will be going back to work soon, so you will have a chance to meet the baby."_

"_Is it boy or a girl… but if she gave birth in November, this means she got pregnant in… in February… oh my…"_

"_It's a boy, Alexander Leo." said Ron_

"_Leo" repeated Pansy "Very Gryffindor if you ask me… what does he looks like? Did she mention the father?"_

"_That topic is taboo. Ginny strictly told me not to ask… the baby looks like a baby, I don't know… light hair, sleeps a lot." explained Ron_

"_Oh my God! This all makes sense… Ron, I think I know who the father is." said Pansy surely and then gasped again at Ron who was watching her confused._

"_Well?"_

"_Don't you get it? Draco is the father! They slept together somewhere around my wedding! They spent a whole lot of time together before it as best man and maid of honor… they had duties together, you know…" Pansy was waving her hands with excitement but Ron's face went dark._

"_I hate to listen about your wedding" he said with a low voice "When will you be mine properly?"_

"_I can't just divorce him Ron. It's not that easy" Pansy told him _

"_Yeah." he snorted. "It's so much easier to lie and cheat on him!"_

"_Don't be like this! I told you. I need some time… I don't know how he will take this." _

_Ron saw red and lost it._

"_He will take it just fine. You don't know the things that I know!" _

"_What do you mean?" asked Pansy, irritated at his behavior._

"_Ask him where he was on your wedding night! I hate to tell you this, but he was crumpling the sheets with Malfoy's girlfriend!"_

_Pansy widen her eyes "I didn't know you would stoop so low…to make up lies in order for me to divorce him!" _

"_It's true! He… You know what, I am not in the mood for fighting with you. When you are ready to be with me or to make a final decision, you know where to find me." Ron got dressed and left her alone in the hotel room._

_Pansy thought a lot. This decision was one of the hardest in her whole life, but Blaise made it easier for her – one evening when she was trying her new dresses, imagining how sexy she will look for Ron, he came home and told her that they needed to separate. The tears that fell down her face were from happiness, but her husband couldn't know this. She went and filed for divorce more confident than ever. She needed a man like Ron Weasley. He was funny and positive, a good listener, and she loved the light he brought into her day. He was strong in his own way and she felt perfect in his arms._

"I love you and I don't regret anything" Pansy whispered to Ron and kissed him

"I love you too" he said "And I am glad that everything has been worked out at the end"

She shook her head "Not everything- Draco and Hermione are not together. I don't know if he will sue her after all. If he does, I don't know if she will ever forgive him."

"Pansy, this is not our business, they have to figure it out" Ron stated. "Hermione is my best friend and I will do everything in order to protect her, but I can't make her forgive Malfoy and marry him."

Pansy looked at him wickedly "Maybe not, but we can talk to them. What they need is to talk and confess their feelings… Draco is so stubborn sometimes, I have to talk to him soon."

"Aren't you mad at him? For covering for Blaise, I mean?" asked Ron

"I was at first, but when Blaise died and when I found my own happiness, I forgave him. I am not an angel either, we all have sins."

* * *

"May I come in?" Draco asked softly after knocking on her door.

Hermione opened the door and invited him in.

"Of course"

As he entered, his eyes circled the room and he listened for any signs of his son.

"Alexander is with my parents this afternoon" Hermione told him as they sat down, knowing that he was looking for him.

He just nodded and looked at her.

"How was Blaise's funeral?" she bit her lip, worried she had already overstepped a boundary before they had even begun.

"The worst thing I ever attended." he confessed looking at her. He wanted to touch her, to hug her tight and to say that everything will be alright. The silence that followed was deafening.

"How is Tahmina? Was she released from St. Mungo's?" Hermione broke the silence after what seemed like an eternity passed.

"She came but didn't speak to anyone. I suspect it was due to the sedative pills...her sister told me that she would be moving to Switzerland for a while. I can't blame her. I would go away too...but... you know... work and all..."

In that moment Hermione felt a clenching in her heart. Why didn't he say he couldn't go away because of her and Alexander? She was not being selfish but ever since that day at court all she could think about were the words Blaise kept saying. _Did Draco really love her?... and if he did then why doesn't he say that he wants her? Why was he always distant?_

"Listen, Granger…we have to talk about…" he swallowed hard "…about what happened at the court and…about what will happen next…I come in peace. I don't think it's necessary to fight anymore."

"I agree, Draco, what had happened was tragic enough…" Hermione nodded and moved next to him. There was another painfully awkward silence between them and after a few moments Draco spoke.

"So, for Alexander's sake, we have to come to a truce and be honest with each other." Draco told her.

"I agree. I promise that I will be honest, ask me whatever you want" said Hermione determined to confess her feelings to him.

"You came to me after that night in the hotel saying you wanted us to stop. Did you mean it for real?" asked Draco

"I wanted to do the right thing, I wanted to keep myself safe." Hermione stated defensively.

"Safe from what? From me or from the public opinion?" he rose his eyebrows

"I don't care about public opinion. I wanted to save myself from broken heart. I need a true and faithful man. A partner who will love me and will want family with me, who will take me seriously and accept me with all my flaws" she said

"So, you thought, clearly I was not the one! I am just extremely curious to know why you think about me this way?" he asked, a little offended by her opinions of him.

"Because you were never in a serious relationship, you have been seen with different witch every month, and if I remember correctly, there was one blond who was waiting for you often after work…" Hermione started to explain but stopped when he started to laugh.

"Julie?! I hired her a few years ago to lead my potions business. I asked her to give me a report. That's all that was, strictly business." Draco assured her and she felt the relief in her chest.

"About the other girls in the past, they were just for fun and distractions, not single one of them could manage not only to catch my attention…but also to keep it."

"Exactly!" pointed Hermione "I didn't want to be a distraction for one night, I wanted a true relationship and you wanted just to get laid…"

"Who told you that? Are you a legilimens ?!" he was getting irritated by all of the misunderstandings.

"You never said the opposite! How was I supposed to know what your real intentions were?" she retorted loudly, getting nervous.

"You never gave me the chance to prove you wrong. Instead, you turned me down the day after we slept together" objected Draco and became red with anger.

Hermione stood up, waving her hands in the air "Well then…prove me wrong, show me what you want…"

Suddenly, Draco grabbed her head and cradled her face. He didn't hesitate as he dove downward and pressed a strong insistent and passionate kiss to her lips. He felt Hermione let out a slight gasp at the contact to his lips but then she almost instantly relaxed against him and he felt her hand dart up to hold tight the collar of his coat. Her mouth then responded more than willingly against his own and the kiss was very mutually deepened.

"Should I continue proving what I want?"

Breathing heavily, she whispered

"You've made your point…"

"Will you let me be a part of your life, Hermione?" he realized he used her given name for the first time and watched her sincere smile.

"Since you asked me so nicely, _Draco_…" said she and he took her small hands into his arms

"You may think I am a selfish brat and all but I promise you, I will never hurt my son. I only want to will take care of him in the best ways possible" Draco told her seriously, moving his arms around to ensnare her in a hug.

"I believe you!" Hermione nodded "Alexander is lucky to have you as a father."

"Alexander Leo Granger?" he smirked

"We can change his last name tomorrow if you want" Hermione assured him.

"Of course." Draco agreed and smirked again "Alexander Leo, huh? You wanted to fool everyone that his middle name is after Gryffindor but I knew… you dedicated it to my family tradition. Leo is a constellation, I have to admit that I truly appreciate that."

Hermione blushed deeply, but she liked the fact that Draco was cleverer than she gave him credit for.

"What did your mother say? Is she mad?"

"All she wants is to see her grandchild, but she accepted the fact we could be together" Draco told her.

"I want to try this… with you, but can we take it slow, you know?"

Draco was watching her with an unreadable, cold expression again, raising an eyebrow at her, he spoke.

"Slow?" he snorted and to her surprise, Hermione watched him slam the door.

Before she even got the chance to do anything, the door rang loudly. When she opened the door, she saw him, caring a big beautiful bouquet.

"Hello, Hermione… I was thinking about last night and I believe we have quite a few things to talk about… join me for dinner?"

Hermione laughed loudly and Draco knew then that he wanted to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

_**Christmas Eve 2009**_

Ginny and Hermione had an old tradition to exchange gifts the day before Christmas. No matter where they were, or how busy they had gotten, the two witches always managed to meet and to spend some time alone on Christmas Eve.

"I am sorry we can't come tonight" said Hermione "Draco told me that Narcissa is arriving this evening so we can spend the holidays together."

"Aw! You will miss Ron and Pansy's announcement" smirked Ginny

"What announcement?" wondered Hermione

"My brother told mom that they want tell us all something but I already know. You don't have to be a professor to guess why she didn't drink anything when we went out last week." Ginny told her and winked.

"Really? So little Noah will be a big brother!" smiled Hermione and clapped

"Yes! Pansy finally could get the girl she has been dreaming about. Remember when she insisted her whole pregnancy with Noah that she was having a girl?"

"Yeah, I remember how she was buying pink dresses even though the potion was clearly blue" Hermione laughed at the memory.

"I am happy for them"

"I am happy you two made peace" said Hermione

"I admit that at first, I wasn't thrilled but with time I saw how happy my brother was and she behaved really well with my parents… anyway, let have some presents now!" the red head passed her best friend a golden box with red ribbon and smiled.

"This is only for you, Mione, the baby gifts I will put under the tree and you promise you will give it to Alexander tomorrow morning?"

"I will." Hermione smiled back and gave Ginny three presents, all different sizes.

"The small one is for Harry…"

"Because he wasn't good this year?" laughed Ginny.

"Maybe…" smirked Hermione "The middle ones are for James and Albus, but the big one is for you!"

"Well, I was very good this year. I deserve it!" said Ginny with a loud laugh "I didn't know what to give Malfoy to be honest, but I know you already have something big planned for him." she said pointing at Hermione's belly.

The curly haired witch blushed deeply.

"How… how did you figure it out, Ginny?"

"I can recognize this sparkle in your eyes, 'Mione, and I'm so happy for you. I can't believe how much the things have changed! How are you feeling now? How did he react?" asked the ginger.

"Yes, so much has changed…When I moved in, I didn't know how things between us would go and I was surprised at how fast we got along. Out of the office he is so kind, loving, and a very protective man. He makes me feel like the happiest, most special woman in the world! Every day with him is a pleasure. He is an amazing father Ginny; he is nothing like what I had expected him to be while we were at Hogwarts. He tries his best to balance fatherhood and all his other responsibilities and I am grateful, truly I am… I can't imagine my life without him…and about the baby, we wanted it for some time now and tomorrow I will share the news as a gift, I'm a bit nervous you know…"

"Don't be. I'm sure he will be very pleased and I can already see how excited Alex will be. He was asking for sibling since James got Albus!" Ginny assured her and the both start laughing about that funny memory when Potters introduced Albus, Alexander went to Ginny and asked her to give him a brother too.

"Tell me later how they both reacted, ok?"

"I will" promised Hermione

**Christmas Day, 2009**

"Granger, my mother just sent me a letter saying she will be arriving tomorrow morning instead, so I guess we don't have to wait to open presents. Alex is eager already and I am even more excited." He hugged his wife from behind and kissed her neck, she smiled and turned to face him.

"First of all, I am a Malfoy… second of all … Alexander has your Christmas present… call him" Hermione said and kissed his cheek very tenderly.

When Draco called for him, Alex came running as fast as a seeker, eager to open presents.

"Daddy, daddy…. Look at my new t-shirt, it's charmed to change color if I say so!" said the little boy with excitement "_rubrum" _His grey t-shirt became red as he said it in Latin.

"That is so cool, champ!" said Draco and as he picked him up, Hermione whispered something and the t-shirt became green but some golden words appeared as well.

"Wooow" gasped Alexander "What the letters say, Daddy?"

Draco look at him and read out loud "_Big brother_"

"What?" asked the boys simultaneously. Draco looked at Hermione amazed.

"I told you he has your present" she smiled. Draco put Alex down and came closer to his wife, putting his hand on her belly, she just nodded still smiling.

"Congratulations, Daddy" she whispered

"You are pregnant?" he asked. Hermione enjoyed the sparkle in his eyes over the news.

"I am…"

"Alex, did you hear the news, you are going to be a big brother!"

"When? Where is my brother?" he asked and curiously looked around.

"The baby will come in the beginning of August" explained Hermione "Are you excited?"

"Yes, but I am not sharing my toys" he said adamantly. The parents laughed and after they gave the rest of the presents to their son.

Draco hugged Hermione and kissed her

"It is the best present ever, baby! Thank you, thank you so much…. But why…why are you crying?" he asked her concerned.

"It's just…I... I am so happy and emotional, you know hormones."

"I know…but this time I'll be here for you and I won't miss anything – your big belly, the crazy cravings, the roller-coaster moods, the baby's movements, the birth, the baby's first breath… I'll be there for you through it all." Draco hugged her tight

"I love you and… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for…" she couldn't finish because her husband kissed her one more time.

"I know and I forgave you a long time ago… I love you, and I always will. You are everything to me! You, Alexander, and Scorpius are my reason to wake up every day!"

"Scorpius?" asked Hermione confused

"Well…this baby should have a name after all" smirked Draco

"You think it's going to be a boy? But I never told you what the test said…"

"You don't have to" he smirked "I have a talent"

"You really do… it's a boy!"

"I know you wanted a girl, but it's okay. Next time you might get lucky" winked Draco

"Next time?" Hermione rose her eyebrows

"Yes! I told you I want a big family"

"We'll have to think about that" she laughed

"I will…. I love you, Granger! Happy Christmas!"

"I love you too… Happy Christmas, Draco!"

_**Switzerland, Christmas, 2005**_

_Tahmina was sitting next to the window in the hotel room, looking at the snowflakes with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. She was thinking about how beautiful it was outside and at the same time how cold it was. She was missing England terribly and was wondering if it was snowing there too. She hadn't gone home since the day she lost everything. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice outside of her room._

"_Miss Rain, open the door!" She put her cup down and hurried to do so. The voice sounding similar to one she missed so terribly much._

"_I knew you will be here!"_

"_I knew you would find me…. Blaise!" Tahmina screamed and threw herself into his arms "Oh Blaise… how? How are you here? I wondered if I got the correct address… I was so surprised when I came and realized I inherited the hotel…"_

"_Let me sit down, I am so tired!" They lay together in the master bed and after Blaise was done kissing her and cuddling her, he explained._

"_I faked my death because I knew we would never be free if Nathaniel knew I was alive and if he is in jail even better…"_

"_But they pardoned him, because the knife had no fingerprints and then after that it disappeared!" Tahmina interrupted him._

"_Yes, I charmed the knife to come back to me…. I'm so sorry I didn't warn you, but my death had to look real. I never told anyone, not even Draco…" explained Blaise_

"_The poor thing… at the funeral he looked so devastated, but I told him nothing. I was silent the whole time. When I got your message, I decided to act very desperate and like being in Britain was too much. The only thing I told my sister was that I would be moving to Switzerland for a while. I arrived where you told me to be and I waited until you came, my love!" Tahmina kissed him passionately._

"_I'm sorry it took me some time, but I had to stay hidden. I visited a friend of mine in China, and he helped me with some stuff. We are now free, my love…free to go wherever you want!"_

"_What do you mean?" she looked at him with her big dark eyes_

"_He helped me to change our identities. I arranged a lovely house on the island of Maui… I hope you like Ornela and Massimo Mutti for us?"_

"_What about this hotel, it was your dream after all?" asked Tahmina looking at her beloved one._

"_It was really, but I realized I have to pay very big price for what I've done" he shook his head "I hurt Pansy, I hurt you by making you see me with her. I ruined Draco's chance with Granger. I used so much time trying to ensure that we would be happy and rich… Now I must hide for the rest of my life, never to see my home and friends in England again… We can live faraway and still rule the hotel. The only thing I want is you to be happy and safe…. Forgive me" Blaise kissed her hand gently._

"_Oh, Blaise… I mean Massimo … I love you! You did the right thing, you saved our family and Malfoy and Hermione's as well!"_

"_I had to… He did a very big favor for me and I had to repay him… I wonder if they are together now? If they are happy?"_

"_They are! I saw their wedding photos in the Daily Prophet and little Alexander was with them, they looked amazing together. A proper family. As for Pansy, she is with Weasley now, and they announced her pregnancy just few days ago!" Tahmina told him._

_Blaise was stunned to hear about Pansy and Ron, but felt glad that she moved on._

"_Good! Everything is well, we all are getting our happily ever after just like in this muggle books" said Blaise._

_And he was right! Everything was well!_

The End

* * *

**Dear readers, this is the end of my story and I hope you liked it! I started this with Blaise, so I thought I should finish it with him. I know that a few people wished for his death, but I just couldn't do it. If he died for real, everything he did would be pointless. I want to thank my dear lovely beta Asphodel Storm who was so kind and patient with me. This story would never be published without her! Thank you for reading and I promise to come back with a new story! **

**Xoxo Arwenundomiel16**


End file.
